The Most Twisted of Us
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: An inspiration from the Season 6 finale. A series of moments where Georgina and Jack catch Chuck and Blair in different moments of their relationship, and vice-versa. Some chapters will be mature. Pairings include strong Chair and Jackgina, with Derena in the background.
1. Georgina catches Chuck and Blair

**This is the beginning of a new series where Chair and Jackgina are combined. It will be sexy, fun and romantic. This first chapter is a slightly mature one (just warning you), where Georgina learns something new about both Chuck and Blair. Enjoy!**

* * *

Georgina rolled her eyes as she listened to Blair's current rant. Ever since Blair Bass had become pregnant with Chuck's child, her uptight, bitchy behavior had reached a whole new level. Chuck usually was the only one who had to really deal with it, but right now he was away on some business trip for a new hotel he was opening and that meant everybody else was subjected to her current meltdown. They were all gathered at Dan's apartment to watch the advanced screening of the movie adaptation of Dan's serial. Blair couldn't have picked the worst place to be in her hormonal state, seeing as she was watching a film that attacked her as a person.

"Humphrey this is honestly _crap_. All that people are seeing is the bad stuff. If you knew us so well you would be able to provide the whole truth, not just the bitter one" Blair complained. Dan just rolled his eyes in response to her nonsense.

"Ugh...And the actress that is playing me is horrendous. They couldn't find anyone better?" Blair continued.

"Blair come on, she's a friend of mine from L.A" Serena said gently.

"Oh well that makes sense" Blair stated. Serena narrowed her eyes, and Georgina smirked as she prepared for the inevitable war that was coming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked in a hurt tone. Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulder soothingly.

"All I'm going to say is that you tend to have a poor taste in company S" Blair said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Yeah, clearly" Serena said, looking at Blair pointedly before storming off. Dan shook his head at Blair and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

Blair just shrugged, keeping a too light smile on her face and looked around the room for her next victim. Nate had a disapproving look on his face as he looked at Blair.

"Oh what?" Blair asked rolling her eyes as she caught his look.

"The fact I need to even explain is worrying enough Blair" Nate stated.

"Oh that's right, typical Blair. Always Darth Vader next to Sunshine Barbie" Blair exclaimed angrily. Nate looked frightened already. Georgina laughed to herself. Nate would never have been able to handle Blair. Just because she could, Georgina decided to provoke Blair further.

"Well Nate did always have a taste for blondes and wasn't all that into the Star Wars" Georgina stated innocently. Nate gave her a look as though to say "Are you crazy?"

The look on Blair's face was lethal. She turned around and got right into Georgina's face.

"Sparks. Do not. Mess with me. Or I will show you again who the crazy bitch around here is" Blair said in an even tone. Georgina just laughed in her cool way and gave her a look as though to say "Oh please."

Blair let out an angry scream and stormed off into the kitchen.

"It's honestly like you have a death wish Georgina" Nate exclaimed in disbelief.

"Please Archibald, somebody needs to antagonize her every now and then" Georgina said with a smirk. Nate just shook his head and looked at his phone, no doubt to check up on the Spectator.

Georgina was about to venture into the kitchen to see if she could provoke Blair further when the elevator doors opened to reveal a tired but excited looking Chuck.

"Chuck, you're back early?" Georgina asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from my wife any longer. Is she here?" Chuck asked, in an unusually pleasant tone with her. Georgina had underestimated what having a loving, pregnant wife could do to a person, especially someone like Chuck Bass. All she had to learn from being pregnant was to never mess with Russians.

"In the kitchen" Georgina said with a smirk as she thought about what Chuck was about to walk into.

Chuck raised an eyebrow with a suspicious look before venturing into the kitchen.

"Oh I have got to see this" Georgina murmured to herself. She followed Chuck to the kitchen but hid in the doorway to witness the scene unfold.

Blair was washing dishes of all things. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and her body appeared to be rigid and uptight. Her typical 'control-freak' self. Georgina watched as Chuck leaned against the counter behind her with his arms folded, studying her with an amused look for a few moments. Blair was still unaware of his presence.

As Blair reached for another dish, Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi" he whispered in her ear.

She gasped in surprise and appeared to blush at his nearness.

"You're home early" Blair whispered breathlessly. Georgina watched in slight awe as Blair's posture started to relax and her eyes softened.

"I missed you too much" Chuck said sweetly, nuzzling his face against the side of her hair and neck. Blair seemed to close her eyes in enjoyment for a moment, before shaking herself as though to remind herself that she was in a bad mood and ripped herself away from Chuck.

"I'm busy with these dishes right now" Blair said primly, before carrying a stack and walking to the cupboard to put them in there, most likely the wrong one. That was how one knew Blair Waldorf-Bass was so wound up that she was going insane. In what universe did Blair do dishes or even know how to do them? They weren't even for her own home.

Chuck just looked at her with the same amused smile, undeterred by her snubbing.

"Blaaairrrr" Chuck called out in a sing-song way that still sounded sexy in his husky voice.

Blair physically stopped and let out a deep breath. Georgina actually witnessed her shiver and close her eyes before smiling and darting her eyes from side to side in shy excitement. Georgina had to hold back a laugh. Chuck was acting like some sort of animal tamer, and Blair was reacting like an animal would in the situation.

"Go away Chuck, I don't have time for you" Blair said coldly, sounding completely different to how she looked.

"I love you" Chuck continued in that same tone, walked towards her and hugging her from behind and turning his right cheek against her back with closed eyes and a happy smile. Georgina couldn't believe her eyes. Even on their wedding day, Chuck Bass was never this cheesy. He totally transformed when he was alone with Blair. Not to mention the fact he was dealing with a currently beastly version of her.

Blair's posture completely relaxed again and she let out a happy sigh.

"I love you too" she said, turning around in his arms and beaming. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you so much" Blair exclaimed.

Georgina rolled her eyes at Blair's lame behaviour. It was no different to how innocently lovey-dovey she was with Archibald when she was in kindergarten. "Typical Snow White" Georgina thought to herself with a smirk. She turned to leave the scene, before she heard Blair say something that shocked _her_ and wiped the smirk off _her_ face.

"I want to show you...right here...right now... just how much I missed you" Blair whispered with heavy lidded eyes, moving her face a breath apart from Chucks and clutching the front of his shirt. Chuck swallowed as his eyes darkened, but remained silent. Georgina watched in disbelief as Blair pressed a kiss to the side of Chuck's neck, and beginning a trail of kisses down his body. She unbuckled his pants, and Chuck leaned back against a counter, gripping the edges for support. Blair and the lower half of Chuck's body had disappeared to Georgina from this angle, but it was pretty clear what was going on. Georgina had to rub her eyes and blink to be sure she wasn't seeing things.

Georgina had known Blair for the most of her life and she had never seen Blair be anything other than a prissy, snobby little prude who didn't tolerate any of her fun or cheekier peers. While Blair was as equally as manipulative as Georgina, Georgina took a more carefree and relaxed approach to everything, mainly sex. So for Georgina to witness with her very own eyes, Blair, who was the model of social decorum throughout their childhood and adolescence, engaging in that act with Chuck Bass was truly astounding. Not to mention in a place where anybody could walk in at any moment. Chuck didn't even have to ask her, and judging from the way he was throwing his head back and moaning her name, Georgina assumed that Blair was... exceptionally talented at it too. Chuck had gone past simply unwinding Blair and lifting her mood, and genuinely had turned her wild.

"No one would believe me if I told them just how untamed and carefree you become around me, baby" Chuck gasped out. Georgina heard Blair giggle in response.

"No one would believe me about how much of a cute cheese-ball you become around me, love" Blair responded. Chuck yanked Blair up at that and, from the sounds and looks of it, began to pleasure her.

By that time, Georgina had seen enough, even for her. But she was truthfully disturbed by one thing and it definitely wasn't the witnessing of Chuck and Blair in a sexual act.

For the first time ever, Georgina truly wondered about the extraordinarily powerful effect Chuck and Blair had over each other.

* * *

**Reviews help me to keep going!**


	2. Blair catches Jack and Georgina

**Alright, it's about time I brought in some Jackgina. Let's tell this story from the beginning. This chapter contains more than just Blair's point of view because I wanted to try and be able to introduce Jack and Georgina's feelings for each other. ****The formats will change, but in most (if not all) chapters, there will be a scene where somebody is catching someone in a Chair or Jackgina moment. I have some questions for you guys at the bottom, but for now, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Alright everybody, come and grab a slice of cake" Serena shouted and clapped her hands in glee. It was Blair's baby shower and everybody had gathered at the Waldorf home. Serena had organised everything, making it the perfect event for Chuck and Blair Bass. It was to be expected, seeing as she planned Blair's bridal shower pretty perfectly. Even Jack had made an appearance, sitting on a chair next to Chuck and Blair. Blair was seated in Chuck's lap as they fed each other cake from the same plate, with Chuck unconsciously rubbing his thumb across Blair's enlarged belly.

Milo waddled up to Chuck and Blair and flashed them a cheeky grin. Blair had to smile at that and Chuck winked back at the kid. They had been babysitting Milo every now and then to practise for when their baby came.

Georgina walked up to them, and bent down to pick up her son. Jack checked her body out as she did so without realising it. He thought Georgina was one of the most attractive and interesting women he had ever met, but she was seemingly unattainable. Having a son and a husband never usually would put Jack off from a seduction, seeing as he had already done that with Chuck's very own mother and his brother Bart (may he never rest in peace, Jack thought to himself with an inner smirk). But there was just something about Georgina that made him feel inadequate. Like he couldn't trick her into sleeping with him or falling in love with him because she knew everyone's sick and twisted little games. She played even worse ones, and Jack was in complete awe of her. Why she was married was beyond him.

"The kid's grown on me" Chuck said with a smirk as Georgina walked away with him.

"Me too," Blair said with a smile, "I'd probably even let our child play with him, if it wasn't for the fact Georgina is raising him alone now that she divorced Phillip."

Jack nearly choked on his bite of cake at hearing that. Blair noticed and stared at Jack suspiciously.

"She's not with Phillip anymore?" Jack asked casually, trying to hide any interest in his tone.

"Yes, it's been a little over a month now" Blair said slowly, still eyeing Jack out and was shocked when she spotted the hint of eager excitement in his eyes as he looked to the ground with a smirk. Then, as if Jack had suddenly realised how he looked he cleared his throat and his face morphed into a blank look.

However, whenever Blair looked back at him, she noticed him tracking Georgina with his eyes. Blair realised that the stalkerish, intense stare that Chuck had been giving her since she was 17 was a Bass gene. His eyes followed her to the dining room. Jack stood up to follow her, shoving his plate into a disgruntled looking Nate's hands without a glance back.

Blair's sexual tension radar was and always would be unparalleled. Something was going on here and she was determined to figure it out. She slid off Chuck's lap and followed Jack to the dining room. Hiding behind the wall, she watched and listened.

"Bass" Georgina said with a smirk, leaning against the dining room table. Blair winced as Georgina did that, but she also noticed a whole new light in her eye when she looked at him. It was vulnerability and excitement, and not her cool calm look she usually gave most people.

"Sparks" Jack drawled with a lop-sided grin, coming to stand next her.

"So, what's this I hear about you leaving your husband?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

Georgina sighed and stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her, crossing her arms, giving Jack a great view of her side profile. She turned her head, raising her eyebrow with a cool smirk.

"I guess my twisted behaviour finally became too much for him" she said crisply. Jack watched her lips as she talked, totally transfixed with the way her voice rumbled without a hitch.

"What was the final straw?" Jack managed to whisper out huskily as he stared at her intensely, unconsciously moving closer to her.

"I told him that I was considering releasing a tape that I made of Serena, our friend and I when she was 15. It was part almost sex tape, part almost snuff film" Georgina said with a mysterious smirk.

"That's appalling" Jack snapped.

Georgina's face fell, looking away. It wasn't in shame (please). It was in disappointment, because Georgina was so sure that Jack was someone who truly would have understood and appreciated how far her warped conduct went. She was yet to find someone that didn't bore her and also wasn't disgusted by her true self.

But, suddenly she felt a hand touch hers lightly. She looked up to see Jack staring at her. Her mind was too clouded by insecurity and fear to see it. But Blair, who had been watching from behind the wall in interest, saw the complete awe and wonder in Jack's usually unserious gaze.

"What kind of man doesn't appreciate having a true mastermind for a woman?" Jack asked.

Blair watched in shock as Georgina and Jack stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Both of their usually confident and unfazed looks had dropped, and they were staring at each other so seriously. Georgina almost looked afraid, and Jack was staring at her as intensely as Chuck would stare at Blair. She watched as Jack tucked a loose strand of hair from Georgina's ponytail behind her ear, and Georgina closed her eyes at the contact. Jack slowly leaned in, as though he was about to kiss her...

"Everybody, it's time to play a game!" Serena's loud voice chirped from the other room, breaking the moment. Jack and Georgina pulled away from each other, flustered.

"I guess I'll just be rejoining the party" Georgina choked out, unable to look at Jack. She had never felt so unsure and shy around a guy before now.

"Yes, uh me too" Jack said, clearing his throat.

They both moved at the same time, knocking into each other and apologizing, losing their usual grace. Blair would have laughed if she wasn't in so much shock. She quickly returned to the party before they walked out there and saw that she had been watching and listening to them.

Blair was truly amazed. Jack and Georgina, when had that happened? She guessed it made sense, seeing as they were equally evil people. But the way they stared at each other. Did they even realise it? Blair grappled with the knowledge for a few moments until she realised that she and Chuck's two worst enemies finally had a weakness. She looked up to see Chuck staring at her sexily with a smirk. She smirked back, excited to divulge this new information about their enemies with her partner in crime.

* * *

**My questions for you guys:**

******Would anyone mind if I brought in some more Derena? I would like to have Serena or Dan catch Jackgina or Chair in their moments and be able to compare the 3 couples through a story. One of the main focuses of this story is to use one couple or character's story to build up another's.  
**

******Is there anything in particular you guys would like to see happen with our couples? I will take requests for later chapters. Also, later on in this story I will be putting in moments of when Chuck found out Blair was pregnant and stuff like that through memories and flashbacks. So don't stress out and think that I've jumped ahead too far, because I'm really excited to write some pre-pregnant Chair too. **

******Reviews were loved in the first chapter, and will be welcomed and appreciated for the second :)**


	3. Dan and Serena catch Chuck and Blair

**PLEASE READ: I've never been heavily invested in Serena or Dan's relationships because I simply didn't care. ****But after the finale, I grew to really understand and appreciate Derena. ****I'm a strict Chair endgame fan because I believe in inevitability and character fulfillment, and I feel that a love for Derena should come with that belief. ****This chapter is probably the most that I will spend on Derena. I hope that you understand that I was trying to build up Chair by comparing them to Derena. ********I know a lot of you preferred to leave Derena out, so I've taken that into consideration for the rest of the story. ****I also won't continue to over-analyse about connections and fates (unless you want me to haha) but rather keep it fun, romantic and sexy. It's just that the finale left me with so many thoughts and emotions that I needed to express them somewhere. ****Consider this a "getting it out of my system chapter." This one is pretty mature too! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I'm going to kill that mother-chucking-Basshole" Blair yelled out, the pain making her throw her head between her legs. Serena sighed, rubbing her best friends back gently. The four of them had been at Nate's party for "The Spectator" when Blair had begun having contractions, and it had been a nightmare ever since. Nate had helped them to rush out, but was still tying up loose ends at the party before he could follow them to the hospital. They were seated on chairs waiting for the doctor, while Chuck spoke to the receptionist in order to speed things up and get his wife to a bed. Serena kept catching Chuck looking back at Blair from time to time with this heart-breaking look of unguarded excitement, happiness and love, even if Blair didn't notice from the extreme pain she was in. Dan was sitting on Serena's other side, trying not to release one of the many quirky lines to do with the situation they were in that had popped up in his head.

"He planned this, he hoped this would happen to me that evil Basstard" Blair wailed. Serena and Dan caught eyes and smiled at each other knowingly.

"But so did you Blair" Serena said gently, still locking her eyes with Dan as they recalled the same memory.

_It was one of those beautiful Hamptons weekends. Everyone was up there, staying in Cece's home. Everyone but Dan, Serena, Chuck and Blair had gone out to various places throughout the afternoon. There was a beautiful pink sunset colouring the sky as Dan and Serena were curled up together on a hammock. Dan was holding Serena's head between his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, in his usual way as they stared into each other's eyes. Serena gave him that special smile reserved for him where she bit her lip. They really did belong together. They had both lost sight of it and made mistakes that would prove otherwise, but all along every choice that they had made had been a result of their feelings and connection. Dan had seen something amazing and powerfully uplifting in Serena. Something so special to him that he used all that he had just to be with her. They provoked each other to appreciate and realize that their world wasn't a place to avoid or run from. They were each other's puzzle pieces. She was not just his muse, but the woman that fulfilled his destiny and he hers. _

_Suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs, breaking their peaceful silence._

"_It's probably just Chuck and Blair's crazy sex" Serena said with a chuckle, rolling her eyes. Dan smiled back. But then another crash happened and there was no sound of moaning or any sex-related sounds. Dan and Serena looked at each other for a second questioningly before getting up from the hammock to investigate. _

_They headed up the stairs to the room where Chuck and Blair were staying. As they peered in cautiously and quietly, they were surprised by what they saw. They saw that a vase and a lamp had crashed to the ground, and several items of completely torn apart clothing formed a path on the ground to the bed. And yes, Chuck and Blair were having sex on that bed, completely unaware of Dan and Serena's presence. But despite the sheer weirdness of the situation, Serena and Dan could not look away. _

_They were making love in a seated position, in such a way that all one could see was Chuck's back, Blair's legs that were wrapped around his waist and her head which was resting on his shoulder. Blair's eyes were closed and mouth open in ecstasy as she clutched his hair, swaying back and forth. They knew from the experience of staying in the house just how loud Chuck made Blair while making love to her. But this time she was silent, as though she was so overcome by her orgasm that she couldn't speak, only gasp as her body shook, and press loving kisses onto Chuck's shoulder. It was Chuck that was practically growling into her neck as they rocked against each other. As they finished, they collapsed back against the pillows, entangled in the sheets, with Chuck's head resting on her chest. Their eyes alternated between closing tightly to widening fully as they gasped. Their glowing, sweaty bodies were still shaking and trembling with aftershocks as they lay there for several minutes. _

_Dan and Serena simply could not look away, because as peculiar as it was watching them, it was honestly as though the utter powerfulness of their connection was radiating off them and hitting Dan and Serena in the face right then. _

_Blair began to cry and sob. Chuck didn't even question her as he pulled himself up slightly, rocking his forehead against the side of her head gently, his glazed eyes unable to move from anywhere but her face. He knew why, she knew why, and so did the other two people in the doorway._

_Serena felt her own eyes start to water as she watched her best friend, because she got it. It was how she felt with Dan. It was all jumbled up, and Dan could probably explain it more beautifully than her. But it was the way he knew her so well. The way she felt when he looked at her in that way, unlike any other man had done before. The way it was like he was right there all along through everything. The way he had the power to devastate her but also make her happier than ever. It was the same as Chuck and Blair when it came right down to it. _

_Dan's hand moved of its own accord and gripped Serena's hand tightly, everything finally making sense to him. He knew that Serena was the one for him now more than ever, but ever since he had started to realize his love for her had never gone away, Dan wondered how he had forgotten about Blair so fast. But after seeing her with Chuck in this moment, while he held Serena's hand in his, he realized that there was nothing to forget about in the first place. Dan never had this with Blair and she never had this with him. This ever-present tie between two people that could never be broken. He and Blair were trying to create that, and build something like that just to have control over it. Dan and Blair had an understanding of each other and a mutual respect of some sort, but it wasn't like they were two souls tethered together by fate and destiny. They were running away and hiding from connections that had come all too naturally with other people in a place that seemed safe and comfortable. The lack of control over their bonds with Serena and Chuck was scary, and they did leave them devastated at times, but they had both come to find that embracing them was the only way either one of them could ever feel fulfilled. _

_Maybe it really did take being with Blair to realize the difference between a manufactured bond and a natural, authentic one. And maybe now they could all build from what they knew they already had._

"_I hope we made a baby," Chuck choked out as he held Blair tightly._

"_So do I" Blair whispered._

Exactly 9 months later from that day, Henry Bass was born.

* * *

**Whew. So I hope you guys understood it. I'm really self-conscious about this chapter in case you haven't picked up on that from my incessant Humphrey-like rambling. Next chapter will be contain a HUGE Jackgina development, and a little talk between Chuck and Jack that will take us all back to the days of Chuck's butterflies. Please review me on anything and everything because it honestly is what inspires me to keep going. I'll take requests and opinions and everything you guys have to offer. I'd really love to know if you learnt anything new or realized you felt the same way as me about the show from reading this chapter.**


	4. Jack catches Chuck

**Although this is called "Jack catches Chuck," it's a heavily Jackgina chapter. I'm not from New York, or even the USA. So I had to guess every detail about the carousel in Central Park. My apologies. This one is a mature one. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Jack had done it. He had finally screwed Georgina. But "screwed" was too shallow a word for what had happened between them. Jack had, for the first time in his miserably abnormal life, made love.

Georgina had been avoiding him for a whole month after that moment at the baby shower. Jack could swear that as soon as he would spot her at an event she would leave. As though she sensed his presence and wanted to escape it. The thought had left him with an unfamiliar feeling of hurt. Was she afraid of him? Did she find him too villainous for her? It just didn't seem like Georgina to feel afraid of anyone, except maybe her parents. Then Jack would shake himself and remind himself that nobody could make him feel anything but bored or horny.

They had both been at the same event at Central park when it had happened. Like always, as soon as Georgina saw him, she made a move to leave. But this time Jack followed her, and she put up quite the chase. She would take hidden turns to wherever she was going and he eventually lost her. He asked a security guard if he had seen a woman of her appearance, and the man said that he had seen someone that sounded like her heading towards the carousel.

And that was where he had found her. Far away from everyone else at the party, standing with her arms crossed over her chest and staring at the currently turned off and locked up carousel. Jack sneaked up behind her quietly with a smirk, hoping to scare her.

"Stalk me much, Bass?" Georgina said without taking her eyes off the carousel. Damn, she was good, Jack thought to himself.

"You've been hiding from me Sparks. The question is why?" Jack drawled just as confidently.

Georgina turned her head and finally looked at him, raising an eyebrow with a perfectly schooled face of indifference. It only pulled Jack in more.

"Want to go on the carousel?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"It's locked" Georgina stated.

"Details" Jack responded with a smirk. He moved towards the lock on the entry gate. Within 10 seconds he had picked the lock and opened the gate. He caught Georgina's impressed look before she quickly hid it.

Jack walked up to the carousel and climbed up, turning around to look for Georgina. She was near the edge of the carousel, but couldn't climb up in her dress. Without asking for her permission, Jack grasped her by her waist, pulling her up onto the carousel. She gasped and quickly gripped his shoulders to balance herself.

Jack watched, still holding her as she slowly raised her face up from his chest to glare at him.

"I could have figured out a way without your help" Georgina snapped.

"I know you could have" Jack said earnestly with a rare smile. Georgina's face softened and looked at him almost longingly, before clearing her throat and pulling away. Jack's face fell as she walked away from him, but he didn't give up, following her as she weaved through the many horses to reach the centre of the carousel. She bent down slowly to where the button for the carousel was, turning her head to flash him a smirk before turning it on. The lights on the carousel began to flash and its music began to play as it spun around. Georgina stood up and leant against one of the golden poles on the carousel, smiling at Jack as they were spun around.

Jack shook his head chuckling at the odd situation they were in. This was probably the first time Jack had done anything childlike in his life. He looked up to see Georgina watching him carefully, looking beautiful as the lights danced along her pale skin and ice blue eyes. Jack swallowed and moved closer to her, but as soon as he did, her eyes widened slightly.

"You're afraid of me?" Jack asked, not doing a very good job of hiding how upset it made him.

"No! Not afraid of _you_" Georgina said with uncharacteristic passion.

"Then what? I can't be wrong in thinking something weird is going on here" Jack asked.

"It's just...it's" Georgina stuttered.

"It's what?" Jack exclaimed, gripping her shoulders and moving his face closer to hers. They locked eyes for a second before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

It only escalated from there as they fell to the floor of the carousel, with her sitting on top of him. There was no going back or stopping. He untied the tie around her neck that held up her halter dress and it pooled around her, leaving her bare from the waist up as they kissed, and she pulled his suit jacket off him, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it open. Jack kissed her neck, trying to slow things down and be romantic for some unusual reason, but she would have none of it. Georgina quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. He barely got a chance to smirk against her skin at the realization that she wasn't wearing any underwear before he was gasping at them connecting. It passionate, intense and unlike anything he had experienced before. The first time was quick, but he spent hours after that worshiping her body, and making love to every inch of her. Right there, on the spinning carousel in Central park.

They had eventually tired themselves out and fell asleep. Jack woke up to find that she was gone and noticed an odd feeling in his stomach.

It was several weeks later now, and he was on his way up to Chuck and Blair's new home, which had also served as Blair's atelier. He had to consult with Chuck about a hotel Jack was planning on building, wanting to bounce ideas off someone in the business that he actually respected. Not bothering to announce his presence in Jack's creepy way, he stalked through their house to find Chuck. Jack found him lying in bed with Blair, and a small bundle of Henry Bass between them.

Blair and Henry were asleep, but Chuck was awake staring at them. Jack watched as Chuck stared at Blair first, with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk as he observed her in an unusually peaceful state. Chuck's eyes dropped to Blair's chest. His smirk changed to a completely different one as he took in her new womanly developments. Henry made a noise in his sleep, and Chuck looked down at him, smiling a real smile. Something that Jack didn't think he had ever seen on Chuck. The look of love he gave Henry was so open and warm, the polar opposite to everything Bart had been.

Chuck looked back up to Blair and Jack was struck by the pure happiness he saw in his gaze. Jack even noticed Chuck's eyes water, finally letting all of his feelings show at once because he believed nobody was looking. Even Jack felt intrusive by watching, so he headed back to the foyer area of their home.

As he waited, Jack considered what he had just seen. Chuck Bass was happy, despite every twisted thing that had happened to him. And it was all due to the love of the right woman.

People thought that Jack was completely happy with his philandering ways, and as much as Jack enjoyed sleeping with many women and terrorizing people's lives, he actually wasn't happy. That was why he was such a sadistic person most of the time. If he couldn't be happy, then nobody else should be. He was alone in this world, or so he thought until he met Georgina. But she was a whole other complicated issue herself.

"Jack?" Chuck said, interrupting Jack's thoughts. Jack looked up to see Chuck walking down the stairs with an awake Henry in his arms.

"Chuck! How'd you finally manage to sneak that son of yours away from your smothering wife?" Jack asked with a grin. Chuck rolled his eyes and chuckled in response.

"She finally allowed herself to sleep on the job. For once, I can steal this little guy away for a minute" Chuck said, bouncing Henry a little as he spoke.

"How does one get Blair Waldorf to sleep on the job?" Jack asked smirking.

"I'm Chuck Bass, which means a lot in the face of Blair Waldorf-Bass" Chuck said simply, correcting her last name simultaneously. Jack nodded chuckling, but was struck with a question. He rubbed his face as he tried to find a way to ask Chuck the question without giving away too much about himself.

"Chuck, how did you first know Blair was different to all the other women you slept with?" Jack asked. Chuck looked up at him, baffled with such a serious question coming from his usually jesting uncle. Then he looked to be thinking, as though he was considering the question.

"This can never leave the room. Only Blair knows this" Chuck said seriously, narrowing his eyes to emphasize his point. Jack nodded solemnly.

"Butterflies" Chuck said simply.

"Butterflies?" Jack asked, confused.

"You know, that nervous, fluttery feeling in your stomach that prohibits you from eating or sleeping" Chuck said.

That was it, Jack thought to himself. That was the odd feeling in his stomach that had been plaguing him for weeks.

"You okay?" Chuck asked.

"What?" Jack asked in a daze.

"You looked kind of scared there for a second" Chuck stated, looking at Jack strangely.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Were you able to get rid of that feeling? Surely it wasn't healthy" Jack asked, as though he was asking about getting rid of herpes. Chuck just laughed, shaking his head.

"There was no cure once it started. The only way to make it bearable was to make sure that she had them just as bad" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Right, right" Jack whispered, nodding his head with a faraway look in his eyes. Then he cleared his throat and changed the subject to hotels. But now Jack had a constant, terrifying awareness in the back of his mind.

He was in love with Georgina Sparks.

* * *

**There you have it my friends. Someone mentioned Nate in their review. I'm really excited to write Nate into this story eventually. He will have a sexy little side story that won't overpower Chair or Jackgina, but as a result make you cling onto anything to do with him. I think you'll all appreciate him more if I give you small tastes of the story I have in mind for him. I don't know about everyone else, but I think that the Nate in the 5 years later flashback was SEXY in every way possible. **

**I h****onestly love reading all of your reviews. I am taking into consideration everything you say and it inspires me to keep thinking of new chapters. I couldn't help but notice that the number of reviews per chapter have decreased slightly, so please remember that if you want me to continue this story, TELL ME!**


	5. Surprise, Surprise (Part I)

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. I'm even happy with the criticisms because I actually agree with them. I just like to know that I'm on the same page as my readers, even if its about bad writing. **

**This two-part chapter was really fun to write. I wasn't sure who to write in as getting caught for the chapter title because there are at least two people getting caught in a moment by someone else. But it begins and ends with Chair. **

**It's always fun to give Chuck and Blair a sex-drought and then have them annihilate each other once they break it. I've read many fan fictions of Chuck and Blair finally sleeping together after the 2 month wait after Blair gives birth. They either have both of them excited for their bedroom reunion, or Blair refusing sex until ****Chuck wears her down.** So I decided to try and take a different spin on things. Hopefully it comes across as fun, romantic and sexy, even if it's slightly unbelievable and out of character. 

**It's a mature one!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blair was dying. _Dying._

It had been almost 3 months since she had experienced the best sex of anyone's life.

No multiple orgasms, no electrifying, heat-filled touches, no any touching really.

All that Chuck would give her was a sweet kiss every now and then. He never asked her when it would be safe for them to start having sex again after Henry was born. If he was sexually frustrated, he wouldn't show it.

Blair was floored. She didn't know what kind of game he was playing, not acting interested in her sexually. Mind you, she hadn't really noticed until the doctor told her that she could have sex again, which had been weeks ago. Henry had been occupying all of her thoughts up until then. When the doctor told her, it made her realize that Chuck hadn't been trying to seduce her or even dropping any sexual innuendos for a long time. Now it was all that she could think about. First of all it frustrated her, the way it used to when they first started dating and they would have "drought periods." But now it was genuinely upsetting and scaring her.

Just the other day, she had stripped off all her clothes in front of Chuck to get into the bath with Henry. Usually, Blair was a prude when it came to getting fully naked by herself in front of Chuck due to her polite and well bred nature. But this time she had confidently taken off everything and bent into the tub with a mixture of grace and subtle sexuality. But Chuck just handed Henry to her completely distracted by him and then just sat on the edge of the tub as he helped her to clean Henry.

Blair began to ask herself all kinds of questions, working herself up into a panicked state. Was Chuck turned off after he witnessed her giving birth? Did he not find her body attractive anymore? That thought really hit a nerve.

What was going on with her husband?

She began to invent all kinds of scenarios in her head. Perhaps there was some other, younger looking woman with a perkier body that had caught his lust.

Blair guessed that the reasonable thing would be to ask him or tell him that it was okay to have sex, but this was Chuck Bass. Sex was what he thrived on. It was out of character for him to shut it off like that unless something was seriously up. Blair was also still the prideful Blair Waldorf. She wasn't about to confess all this to Chuck like some insecure little girl. She believed that she was a confident minx of a woman.

So naturally Blair had to snoop. She knew that Chuck's therapist had advised him to get a journal and write in it whenever he felt that he needed to express himself privately. Chuck had agreed, however he refused to call it a journal, but rather a notebook where he would scribble down anything too personal to say out loud. Blair would roll her eyes and tell him that there was no difference but he would not agree.

She had grown up, and she knew better than to do this. Chuck never caused her to do things like this anymore. But blame it on her hormones or desperate times calling for desperate measures. All Blair knew was that after she had pulled it out from the bottom drawer of his bedside table and read his most recent entry, nothing could be wrong with reading something so beautiful. Her eyes had watered as she read his words:

_Blair as a mother, is something out of this world. I remembered telling her that she was going to be an amazing mother. But honestly, what I thought then was nothing compared to how she actually is now with Henry. She's so natural and perfect with him, like she is with running Waldorf designs and most of the things she does._

_I don't deserve her. It's becoming more and more clear to me every day. That's why it's become so natural for me to be a gentleman about sex. I can't help it around her. Of course Blair's beautiful, mouth-watering new curves make it one of my most agonizingly challenging moments, but at the same time they make things simpler. Her matured beauty is something divine and it needs to be treated sacredly. I can't just take our first time as parents from her; she needs to wish for it. _

Blair was in awe as she read through the entry, not believing how poetic and sensitive Chuck could be, but then she read the next line.

_I hope she does soon, because I can't keep hiding the boner I get every time she ties up her hair. _

That's more like it, she thought with a chuckle. She read the final part with a smile.

_I'm scared. I'm scared every day of my life right now. I'm finally happy and I can't live a life that isn't happy anymore. I can't go back to a world that doesn't have Blair and Henry in it. They're everything to me. I can't screw it up._

Blair let out a shaky, trembling sigh. She paused for a moment to swallow and close her eyes to allow any tears to leak down her cheeks, holding the notebook to her chest.

She quickly put the notebook back where she found it, and worked at her face until all the traces of her crying had disappeared.

Blair walked downstairs to find Chuck bouncing Henry in his lap, a small smile on his face as Henry gripped his thumbs and kicked his legs up. Blair's eyes went misty as she watched him, realizing that it was possible to fall in love with her husband in a whole new way, all over again.

"Blair? You okay?" Chuck asked with a lop-sided smile as he looked at her, petting Monkey who had hopped up on the couch next to him and Henry. Blair was silent for a moment as she studied the image of her family that was in front of her. She almost didn't know how to speak to Chuck, or find any worthy words after what she had read in his notebook.

"Blair?" Chuck repeated when she didn't immediately answer. Blair shook herself and smiled.

"Sorry, I just... I love you Chuck" Blair said honestly. Chuck's smile grew brighter instantly.

"I love you too" Chuck replied. Blair cautiously sat next to him on the couch.

"Are you feeling nervous about leaving Henry with Dorota for the first time tonight?" Chuck asked.

Blair had completely forgotten about the gala that they were attending tonight. It was going to be their first night out since Henry was born. She felt like a terrible mother for not being more concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm worried" Blair stuttered out, glad to have a cover of some sort. Chuck squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, before Dorota entered the room to take Henry so they could start getting ready.

Now Blair felt hornier than ever, but she also had no idea how she was going to get Chuck to have sex with her without feeling like she was spoiling something. This fully developed, gentlemanly version of Chuck was out of even her league of game.

Serena was hosting a gala event as part of her quest of building a life in the adult world. She felt more confident that it would be a drama-free success this time because of... well because of her relationship with Dan. Serena hadn't realized the power that she had before Dan showed it to her by telling her the truth about everything. Now that she knew what she possessed, she was trying to use it for good by helping people to become more aware of teen drug abuse issues. Who knows? Maybe she could help some other teenage girl who felt the need to run away from her problems. After making her welcoming speech, she surveyed the crowd.

Jack swaggered in to another Upper East Side event. He spotted Chuck and Blair, the only people he seemed to know there and headed over to them.

"Nephew, and Blair, stunning as always" Jack drawled, kissing Blair's hand. Blair sniffed, snatching back her hand and Chuck gave Jack a warning look. Jack just shook his head chuckling, until he caught sight of someone entering that wiped the smirk off his face.

Georgina had entered the party. But she wasn't alone. She was on the arm of some older, distinguished looking gentleman.

"What the hell is she doing with that old bozo?" Jack snapped, not realizing how jealous he sounded.

Chuck and Blair followed Jack's line of vision. They recognized the man instantly, but before they could say anything they stopped, and then looked at each other with equally matching smirks. They didn't even need to say anything to each other.

"_I have an idea."_

"_I already had it."_

"He's like twice her age" Jack continued, ranting on.

"Why don't you go make sure that this is their first and last date?" Chuck suggested, watching Blair with dancing eyes as she tried not to giggle out loud.

"I just might...I mean, what do I care?" Jack said, trying to quickly cover up his mistake and failing. He stalked off before he could stupidly reveal anything else.

Once he was gone, Chuck and Blair started laughing, clutching each other. Their laughs eventually slowed down but they continued to stare at each other. Blair was unconsciously rubbing her hand on Chuck's chest. When she realized what she was doing she quickly withdrew her hand, looking away.

"I'm just going to go call Dorota to check on Henry" Blair said nervously, as a tingly feeling came over her from Chuck's touch. Chuck smiled back at her with understanding.

"I'll wait around here. Nate's bringing this date that I have to meet. You should hear how he talks about her" Chuck said with a laugh. Blair choked out a laugh and kissed Chuck on the cheek, before heading to the ladies room to privately relieve herself of all the pent up sexual frustration. The first of many trips she would take that night.

Chuck turned to see Nate entering the door with his date. When Chuck saw who Nate had brought with him, he immediately signaled a passing by waiter holding a tray with glasses of scotch. He wasn't really sure how else to deal with the complete shock.

Nate's date and the girl who had somehow caught New York's hottest businessman's attention was...Nelly Yuki.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Feel like killing me? Don't worry. In the words of Dan Humphrey "I have a plan. I've always had a plan this whole time."**

**The next part is already written, I'm just editing and perfecting it. **

**Reviews are my fuel. So as always, please tell me anything and everything you want!**


	6. Surprise, Surprise (Part II)

**I want you all to just read this chapter and make your own opinion about Nate. I'll explain after you've read it.**

**This one is probably my most mature chapter so far. Get ready Chair fans ;)**

* * *

Nelly took a sip from her glass of champagne, trying to ignore his eyes on her.

She turned her head slightly to find his blue eyes twinkling at her in amusement.

"What?" Nelly snapped.

"Just thinking that you should probably make that your only glass drunky" Nate said with a sexy chuckle.

Nelly rolled her eyes.

"I'll need plenty if I'm going to be stuck on a date with you tonight" Nelly said with a sweet, fake smile. Nate chuckled again, and Nelly ignored that stirring reaction inside of her that always happened when she heard his cool, confident laugh.

"Pretend all you want Janelle. I know that this is you and every girl here's dream come true" Nate murmured with a small smile and a strikingly confident look in his eyes as he moved close to her face.

Nelly was speechless. It was still taking some getting used to. The new Nate Archibald. She remembered the first time she encountered this new version of him.

_As much as she had tried to get someone else to do it, nobody else could find the time. Nelly's friend Theresa had finally landed the interview that her career needed after months of pushing. But now she was sick as a dog, and she had begged Nelly to do it. Theresa was someone who had been a good friend to Nelly in the past, and despite Nelly now being a feisty, career driven woman, she still was a wet blanket at heart. She couldn't say no to her friend. _

_Nelly had taken a set of questions and a recorder, but she still knew nothing about this apparent "new, leading business tycoon" until she had reached the office of The Spectator. Now, she wasn't an idiot or living under a rock. She knew that Nate owned The Spectator, but she had always just assumed he was the face and nothing more. He couldn't possibly be the brains behind the newspaper's speedy rise to success. But she was here to interview him and find the truth, which she was sure, would be no different to what she already knew._

"_Mr Archibald will see you now Ms Yuki" his assistant said. Nelly nodded and got up from her seat._

_The door was already open so Nelly charged in, overestimating her confidence in the heels she was wearing and immediately stumbling. She almost fell flat on her face, before two gentle but strong hands stopped her. Nelly looked up to find her saviour was none other than an older, mature looking Nate Archibald. She stared at his towering figure in awe for a moment, from his flawlessly tailored grey suit and perfectly knotted tie, to his slicked back hair and serious, unblinking look. Gone were the man-bangs and care-free grin. The Nate Archibald in front of her was someone else entirely, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet._

"_Ms Yuki, I do believe we know each other" his eyes twinkling in recognition despite his overall serious look, "Have a seat, although I have to say I was expecting someone else" he continued in a business tone, walking around to his seat behind the desk. _

_Nelly was frozen in shock for a moment then shook herself._

"_Yes, well, uh you see my friend Theresa is sick so uh she asked that I fill in for her" Nelly stuttered out as she sat down, losing any cool she may have developed over her years of being out of high school._

_As she stumbled with setting up the recorder, s__he caught him rubbing his face __as though he was trying to suppress a smile._

"_You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Nelly asked him as her first question, unconsciously biting the end of her pen while she waited for his answer. She looked up to see him staring at her mouth's position, and Nelly quickly corrected herself. _

"_I invested everything that I had into this paper initially, so passion is a huge factor. I did get the opportunity of a lifetime with the Gossip Girl identity reveal, but from then on, it was just my own business strategy. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He paused and fixed Nelly with his blue-eyed stare. "I work hard, make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is, it's always down to good people."_

_Yep, Nelly thought, he was definitely not the same constantly high, "class-whore" Nate Archibald from high-school._

_The rest of the interview was a mess for Nelly, and the way that he stared at her with those perfect good looks of his throughout the whole thing didn't help. If he was acting like a whole new person out of high school, she was acting like the dork that she always had been._

_When Nelly finished she got up quickly, wanting to just leave and forget the whole thing. But he stopped her before she could rush off._

"_We have some excellent journalism opportunities here," he said quietly, clearly offering a job, to Nelly's surprise._

"_Oh. I'll bear that in mind," she murmured back, "but I'm not sure I'd be willing to give up my current job."_

"_Why do you say that?" He cocked his head to one side, intrigued, a hint of a smile playing on his lips._

"_I love it, isn't that obvious enough?"_

"_Not to me," he murmured with an intense gaze, all humor gone, making an unfamiliar tingling feeling spread through Nelly's body. She flushed, muttering a goodbye and quickly escaping his office. _

After that, he had done everything in his power to leave her with no option but to work for him. He had quite literally backed her into a corner, somehow causing her own boss to force her to quit.

"Must you insist on using my full name? Even your friends call me Nelly" Nelly said.

"No, I think Janelle suits you just fine" Nate said huskily, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Look, just because I'm your personal assistant, or as I like to call it 'personal slave,' does not mean you have to be insufferable" Nelly said with clenched teeth.

"The dress looks delectable on you, as expected" Nate said, taking a sip of his drink and ignoring her rant all together.

"This is the last time I do this. Mark my words Archibald" she said, before storming off.

Nate just grinned to himself knowingly.

"Nathaniel, what the hell are you doing here with Nelly Yuki?" Chuck said, avoiding any pleasantries.

"Hello to you too Chuck" Nate said with a chuckle.

"Skip the small talk Archibald. This is the girl that has taken up your focus lately?" Chuck continued in his bewildered tone. Nate rolled his eyes.

"You know that no woman can take up all my focus Chuck" Nate said firmly. Nate had dropped Sage pretty quickly, having no time for relationships once his career started to take over. He mostly just had one night stands with beautiful, famous women that his publicist told him to take to events. Chuck had to smirk proudly at his friend.

"Right, right, I forgot. You're Mr. Businessman now, and probably mayor in a few years," Chuck said, "so what's the deal with Yuki then?"

"She's a bit of fun to provoke here and there. You know better than anyone how enjoyable it is to get under a girls skin, both literally and metaphorically" Nate said with a small smile playing at his lips. Chuck laughed and Nate grinned cheekily, shrugging his shoulders.

"There is something so gratifying about being the one calling all the shots. The manipulator rather than the manipulated" Nate continued, a gleam in his eye as he said the words.

"I'm not sure if I should feel proud of or concerned with your new obsession with power Nathaniel" Chuck said, clapping his friend on the back.

On the other side of the room, Jack was hiding in the shadows as he listened to Georgina talk to her date. Georgina was playing the part of the sweet, doting single mother to this man. Her innocent facial expression could probably have fooled anyone except for him.

"Milo is staying with a friend tonight. He just loves going on play-dates, a very social child" Georgina said brightly, and then took a sip of her champagne.

"Do you take him to Central park? I know how much you enjoy the carousel" Jack drawled, stepping in to join the conversation. He watched with immense pleasure as Georgina froze, her eyes widening then narrowing slightly.

"Jack, always a pleasure" Georgina said tightly.

"Same to you Sparks, now who is this guy? Your baby daddy?" Jack asked rudely. Georgina raised an eyebrow.

"Not baby daddy, just my daddy" Georgina said with a smirk. The man cleared his throat and Jack turned to look at him awkwardly.

"Julian Sparks" the man said, introducing himself.

"Jack Bass" Jack replied faintly, unsure of why he felt so embarrassed.

"If you'll excuse us, father" Georgina said, gripping Jack's shoulder painfully and dragging him to the other side of the room.

"Ouch, Sparks. Actually, keep doing that I kind of like it," Jack said with a smirk. Georgina just rolled her eyes.

"What's with the jealousy act Bass?" Georgina asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"What's with the disappearing act Sparks?" Jack shot back.

"Please. It was casual sex. You of all people know that there is no sticking around for spooning afterwards" Georgina scoffed.

"That's all it was to you?" Jack asked, vulnerability seeping into his voice for a moment.

"Yes, what else would there be?" Georgina said, her face betraying only the slightest bit of curiosity at Jack's intent look. Jack sighed, resigning from questioning her now before he made himself look like even more of a weak idiot.

"Nothing...but we can still keep screwing right? I mean I can't be the only one who noticed how good the sex was" Jack asked with a smirk. Georgina smirked right back.

"My thoughts exactly...as long as the strings remain unattached," Georgina said slowly.

"What strings?" Jack said with a blank look, hiding any disappointment he felt. Georgina almost looked regretful as she nodded.

"Sorry about the baby daddy comment, by the way" Jack said with a boyish grin. Georgina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're lucky that my dark sense of humor knows no bounds" Georgina murmured, before pulling his arm towards the coatroom.

Dan walked past, bewildered by the sight of Jack and Georgina, before spotting Serena and heading over to her.

"So Nate's here with Nelly and... oh my God he just grazed her ass" Serena said with a befuddled look.

"Stranger things have happened, like Jack and Georgina?" Dan responded, putting an arm around Serena's waist.

"I've had several ladies come up to me expressing concern about hearing a woman gasping and moaning in pain in one of the bathroom stalls in the ladies. God, things couldn't just go smoothly could they?" Serena cried, starting to get worked up.

"Hey, hey, calm down" Dan said soothingly, cupping her cheek with his hand, "everything is going great, just like I knew it would. You're the host, and drama or no drama; this gala will make a difference to someone." He sealed his words with a long, sweet kiss, and then walked off, leaving Serena to smile after him. She took a deep breath and stood up straighter with renewed confidence.

Later that night, Chuck woke up to a strange sound. They had gone home earlier than everyone else after Blair had given him a weary look. He assumed that it was just because of missing Henry. To be honest, all he could think about was when she would finally say she wanted to have sex again. He was such a terrible parent next to her.

Chuck thought he was alone in his agony, until he realized that the sound that had woken him up was Blair moaning in her sleep. He turned to look at her, and his mouth went dry as he hardened immediately.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair cried out in her sleep, thrashing from side to side. Chuck couldn't help but reach his hand out to stroke her neck. She immediately gripped his hand, unconsciously pressing kisses to it as she moaned.

"Yes my darling. I've been thinking of you, longing for you" she whispered breathily. Chuck's eyes glazed over and darkened at her words. He swallowed as she brought his hand down to her breasts.

"Touch them, please" she whimpered.

Chuck leaned forward and kissed her, bringing his other hand up so that he could cup and squeeze both of Blair's breasts.

Blair woke up to the sensation of Chuck's lips on hers and his hands firmly stroking her breasts.

She peaked instantly, gasping and sighing against his lips.

"Blair, sweetheart, for the love of all that is good and holy, why didn't you tell me you were this horny?" Chuck said as he quickly pulled off all of her clothing and divested himself of his own clothes.

Blair was too far gone to even try and come up with a retort, or denial, or excuse, or anything. She just opened up her legs and lost herself to the sensation of Chuck's naked body pressed tightly against every part of her as he made love to her. They both cried out louder than ever when they finished, with Chuck's eyes rolling back and tears dripping down Blair's cheeks in relief. But it wasn't over yet.

Chuck picked her up, still inside of her, and walked into their bathroom, turning on the shower. The water was hot and steamed up the glass, but their sex could have done that all on it's own. He slammed her against the shower wall, and they bit and sucked everything they could see on each other hungrily. Blair alternated between running her hands through his hair to gripping his back and bottom tightly as he pounded into her, the water running over both of them.

It was ridiculous. Chuck and Blair were finishing faster than a teenage boy each of the times they did it. They didn't stop all through the night however, having sex on every surface they could find in their room.

Barely any words were exchanged. There was no need for that. It had been too long.

When dawn came and they lay on the floor of their room, bodies locked together, with deliriously happy and tired expressions on their faces Blair finally spoke, her voice hoarse from her screams.

"Chuck, for any reason at all, promise me that we will never go that long without sex again" Blair said. Chuck couldn't even smirk. He just felt sorry for his wife because he knew exactly how she felt. He nodded with wide eyes, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**So there you have it folks. Thank you for the reviews! I love the reminder that people are reading this story! Don't forget to review this chapter. I really loved writing it so I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**I'd just like to take a moment to explain Nate's story-line. If you just want to read this story peacefully and don't want to know my thought process, don't worry about reading this note.**

**I'm not sure if Nate and Nelly are going to like each other or actually date or anything. I used to like Nate with Vanessa because he seemed really happy with her, but more than anything I wanted Nate's character to finally become something interesting.**

**Here are the reasons I've created this lusty vibe between them, as well have Nelly be his "personal slave":**

**The first thing I want to get straight is that this relationship is to benefit Nate's character, not Nelly's. I'm not trying to make you guys like Nelly. I'm trying to give Nate this whole new persona of the powerful, confident and sexy business tycoon that I saw in the flash-forward. He'll still be sweet old Natie around his friends, but to everyone else, including Nelly, he's going to be this kind of strong "Christian Grey," hard-to-manipulate, smug character. So no more sneaky girls or cougars using him as a puppet or tool for their own agenda. I actually borrowed some dialogue from 50 Shades of Grey, in case anybody has read it!**

**Also, you can't tell me that there isn't a part of you, deep down that wishes we could have seen one of the 3 hot main male characters pursue a more relatable girl. One that actually is affected by their presence and can't talk without stuttering. Nervous, dorky, not the hottest girl on the planet. Nelly fit the bill completely in that regard. If anyone recognized why I had Nate call Nelly a "drunky," I will forever love you hahaha!**

**Nelly also is stubborn when it comes to thinking people haven't changed out of high school, as we saw with Blair throughout season 6. So for her to admit and point out the change in Nate is something really big. She's a writer, she'll extract the truth about Nate. And the truth is, Nate's character finally has it together.**


	7. The usual New Years Eve shock

**I'm going on a trip for a week so I may not be able to update for a bit. I'm taking my laptop with me however so there is still a chance I could!**

**I promise that I won't write this much about Nate and Nelly again unless you ask me to. To be honest I don't even understand what's going on between them. I'm as shocked as you are by Nate's behaviour hahaha! **

**All I know is that I'd totally do the flash-forward Nate Archibald, so that's why I've written him like that. To make things sexier.**

** I know a couple of you want Nate with Jenny. I've never been invested in that pairing so I don't think I could write it very well. We'll see? :)**

**I'll just be focusing on Chair and Jackgina for the most part. This is a funny chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nelly woke up to someone knocking on her door. She groggily got up, rubbing her eyes and forgetting to put on her glasses on her way to answer the door. Nelly opened the door to reveal Nate Archibald, on her doorstep at 6:30am. He gave her a once over, making Nelly wish she was wearing more than her SpongeBob patterned pajama bottoms and a singlet, without a bra.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nelly replied angrily, rubbing her eyes.

"Inviting you to my New Years Eve party" Nate said with a way too chipper tone for the time of day, strolling into her home without waiting for her to invite him in.

"How do you know where I live?" Nelly exclaimed, not quite believing that this moment was happening. Nate just winked at her and avoided the question completely.

"So this is your place?" Nate said looking around quickly and then focusing his blue eyes back on her.

"Yes, as you already somehow know" Nelly said sarcastically.

Nate just stared at her narrowing his eyes, but there was a flicker across his mouth as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to make me a coffee?" Nate asked confidently.

Nelly just stared in disbelief at his audacity before rolling her eyes and storming into the kitchen. He followed her instantly, checking out her backside on the way. Nate watched as she made the coffee, and suppressing a grin at her pajama bottoms. The women he knew were usually either in some expensive nightgown, in lingerie, wearing his shirt or naked in the mornings. As he observed the way Nelly clattered and stumbled making her coffee, he could definitely say she wasn't one of his usual cool beauties.

Nelly could feel his eyes on her as she made the coffee and it caused her to spill things more often than not. She had no idea why she was obliging and going along with whatever he told her, but she guessed she had just always been this way around those who intimidated her.

She eventually finished his coffee she handed it to him, and watched as he took a sip of it. When he licked his lips, she had to look away before she started blushing.

After all, he was a ridiculously hot guy and therefore every motion he made looked sexy to her. There, she could admit it to herself; she was sexually attracted to Nathaniel Archibald. How could she not be?

Nelly had been infatuated with her high-school boyfriend, and she had a super huge crush on Dan, but she had never felt lust for anyone in her life until now. She would just love if he took her right now against the kitchen counter like in a movie or a novel.

"_God, get it together Nelly and stop fantasizing about your boss"_ she thought.

"So let me get this straight, you came all the way to my house to invite me to your party? Ever heard of sending a text?" Nelly asked in a bewildered tone.

Nate didn't answer immediately, because he was ogling her, from Nelly's unusually tousled hair to the absence of her glasses. One of the straps to her singlet had slipped down one of her shoulders and his eyes zeroed in on the area, darkening.

Nelly noticed where he was looking and quickly fixed her strap, and Nate looked back up at her.

"I had to make sure that you would come" Nate said, looking at her with a serious look and putting his cup of coffee down and slowly walking towards her. Nelly uncrossed her arms unconsciously as he did so, her eyes widening.

"I don't know why, but I feel this constant need to make sure you do what I want you to do" he said huskily, looking into her eyes intensely, his face inches from her own. Nelly flushed, and she swore she caught him smirking knowingly before he leaned his mouth to her ear.

"See you at eight" he whispered, and left her house without another word. Nelly's eyes were wide as she gasped, letting out a breathy, short laugh of shock. All she could think was, "What the hell is going on?"

Later that night, Nate's New Years party at his suite at the Empire was in full swing.

Serena was the drunkest one there, typically dancing on a bar top and Dan grinning at her tipsily.

Blair watched Serena by Chuck's side as they sipped champagne. Henry was asleep in a mobile cradle in Chuck's old sound-proof bedroom. Chuck and Blair didn't want to leave him with Dorota or a babysitter on New Year's Eve. They kept checking on him regularly.

"You know, I've got moves" Blair said with a smirk as they continued to watch Serena's clumsy, sloppy dance moves.

"Really? Then why don't you get up there" Chuck said, smirking right back.

"I'm just saying I have moves" Blair laughed.

"Come on, you're 10 times hotter than her" Chuck said honestly, knowing how much she would love to know that he thought that. Sure enough, Blair's eyes lit up, his words touching a place deep in her heart.

"I know what you're doing Bass...You really don't think I'll go up there?" Blair murmured, continuing the rehashing of their beautiful first night together.

"No actually, I know you will do it" Chuck whispered with an almost shy smile and an excited look in his eyes as he changed his words. Blair gave him a soft smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Guard my drink."

"Hello lover" Jack whispered in Georgina's ear as he creeped up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He smirked as she gasped, clearly easily affected by him.

"Jack" she said coolly, recovering quickly.

"It's been hours, I'm dying for you. Let's get out of here" he moaned into her ear.

"Or we could stay?" she said with a smile on her face as she felt how much he wanted her. He growled in response.

"Meet me in Chuck's old room in 15?" she continued breathlessly, her voice starting to become shaky as she felt his hands stroking her hips.

"Make it 5" Jack whispered.

Nate walked past, and they quickly separated, taking sips of their drinks casually. But Nate didn't notice as he stalked past them as though he was on a mission.

He kind of was on a mission to seduce Nelly Yuki. It wasn't that he liked her or wanted to date her. Nate simply wanted the real experience of taking control of someone vulnerable during sex. He wasn't troubled or harboring any hidden demons. Nate was still a good-natured, happy guy at heart, mainly around his close friends and family. It was just one of those experiments that he never had the power or chance to make in the bedroom. With all the changes that were happening to his career, he felt like his sex life should reflect it.

He also had lost count of the amount of drinks he had just consumed.

Nate found her staring at Dan and Serena almost wistfully.

"You do realize how lame you look, pining over Dan?" Nate said as he approached her, leaning a hand against the wall behind her and trapping her. Nelly was startled for a moment, but she didn't turn away from looking at the couple.

"I'm just disappointed. If a guy like him was shallow enough to fall for Serena, then what hope is there for most men?" Nelly said softly.

"Ever considered that men aren't the problem, but you are?" Nate asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Nelly stuttered.

"Serena is beautiful, but she's confident, light...carefree. That's what draws men in" Nate said.

"I could never be like that" Nelly said, biting her lip. Nate's eyes dropped to her lips, and he felt a surge of lust.

"I'd be happy to show you how" Nate whispered huskily. Nelly looked up to see his face moving closer to hers.

Chuck was in awe as he watched his wife dance. His heart raced as her eyes locked on his with a confident smile as she moved, just like she did when she was 16.

She started to play around with the buttons on her dress and Chuck scowled jealously, not wanting any of the other men in the room to see this side to her. Even if she had slept with some of them already, Chuck had her virginity and he also was the only one that brought out her inner daring, sex-kitten. He walked up to her and held out his arms expectantly, like a child waiting for a gift. She paused, raising an eyebrow with an amused smile, before placing her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her gracefully down from the bar-top, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

They couldn't help but lean in to kiss, but Chuck stopped before they could.

"Let's wait until midnight to make it more special" Chuck said, his eyes warm as he looked at her. Blair nodded, understanding his request completely.

There was an unspoken promise between them that every New Years would be perfection. From Blair sleeping with Jack out of despair and loneliness and Chuck lying in an opium den one year, to Blair having to kiss Louis and Chuck having to watch painfully in another year, they both felt that they deserved to make up for the trauma.

"Want to check on Henry?" Blair asked, stroking her hands on his chest and Chuck nodded smiling. They walked to the room holding hands and opened the door gently.

Blair screamed in horror, and Chuck turned pale with disgust and shock then red with anger.

Jack and Georgina were half-naked and rubbing against each other on the bed. They were clearly on their way to having sex, despite Henry being in the room. In fact, it was likely that they enjoyed the pure perverseness of it, knowing their twisted and sick minds.

Jack and Georgina jumped apart in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Blair shrieked madly, running to pick up a now awake and crying Henry. Chuck was the opposite of Blair, silent and seething, but equally as scary looking with that deathly look in his eye.

But this was Jack and Georgina, their arch nemeses. They weren't afraid of Chuck and Blair's wrath. So once they had overcome their shock, they looked at each other and smirked.

"Someone's got to start teaching him" Jack said with a grin, and Georgina just laughed.

"Hey what's everybody laughing at?" Serena said, floating in drunkenly and Dan following.

"Get out, the both of you, just get out!" Blair shouted at Jack and Georgina.

"Oh please, like the both of you weren't about to have sex in your limo on the way home in front of him" Georgina said coolly with a smirk.

That momentarily staggered Chuck and Blair and they caught each other's eyes. After Blair's performance, limo-sex was a very likely possibility for them.

Jack and Georgina took that as their cue to escape, quickly throwing on their missing clothes and scrambling out of the room.

"Hey! We aren't done with you!" Blair yelled, then she turned to look at Chuck with a shaken look, "so much for an un-traumatic New Years" she said.

Chuck gripped Blair's arm gently.

"Don't worry my love, we'll have our revenge" Chuck murmured as he looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. Blair nodded back, an identical look in her eyes.

In the commotion that had occurred, nobody had noticed Nate and Nelly making out fiercely in the living room.

* * *

**I'm currently in love with the partners-in-crime aspect to Chair's relationship. They've become this team that just flow naturally together in any given situation, even if its being questioned about the death of Bart Bass. The next chapter will celebrate this side to them. Also, be prepared for some delicious Jackgina angst.**

**Please tell me in reviews if you like the chapter, if you didn't like the chapter, what you want, what you don't want. Anything. I just need the reminder that you guys are interested in the story. I'm also taking requests. Someone asked for a dinner between Jackgina and Chair which is kind of going to happen.**


	8. Everyone catches Jack and Georgina

**Hello all :) I'm back from my holiday. Sorry that I've kept you waiting so long. This is my longest chapter yet to make it up to you all. **

**I have written some finale one-shots that actually kind of go with this story if you guy's want to check them out and review me on my writing:**

**"Just Married" is a one-shot of Chuck and Blair's bedroom reunion after they got married ( s/8813505/1/Just-Married)**

**"It Was You" is a really fun one-shot about Chair at the 9th grade party ( s/8816387/1/It-Was-You)**

**I noted in the reviews that there was a lot of talk about hating Blair's character in Season 5. I was angry with her character too, but I've come to understand her actions a little more, so I've kind of delved into her pain in this chapter.**

** I was in one of my more fluffy, analyzing moods as I wrote this chapter so excuse any weird, cheesy writing haha! Derena fans will love the ending to this one. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Images of a smiling Blair at different points of their marriage floated through Chuck's mind as he slept, with flashes of little Henry soon joining them. Chuck was having a good dream for once, but he woke up to something even better that morning.

Blair was straddling Chuck as she pressed little butterfly kisses up his chest and neck until she reached his mouth. His eyes fluttered open to see a beautiful, smiling Blair looking down at him. He sighed at the picture of light and peace that she made, with her hair falling around her face as the sun-rays from the window made all of her features glimmer. Chuck's eyes were soft as he reached his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Happy anniversary my Blair" Chuck whispered huskily. Blair was immediately lost and powerless at the tender way he said it.

The atmosphere had a practically heavenly feel to it, with patches of sunlight creeping in from behind the curtained window, and her pure white pajama bottoms and singlet matching his white t-shirt and boxers. He sat up and kissed her, rolling on top of her. The two brunettes flipped from side to side as they kissed, practically tackling each other in order to get on top. But there was softness to it all, like they were a lion and lioness being playful, nuzzling each other between kisses.

Their actions and their feelings took them back to another moment in time.

"_Oh, _my, _GOD!" Blair cried out, breathing hard. Chuck, who was gasping just as hard, pulled out of her and laid back on the bed of the hotel suite in Monaco. _

_If one looked at Blair at that moment, they would see how overwhelmed she felt by looking into her eyes. _

_Blair had been overwhelmed all year long with so many things, but they were all filled with loss and pain. Maybe it was the universe, or God, or someone out there punishing her for her past actions. But she had lost so much, a great deal more than what any human being deserved to lose. Losing her first child had truly ripped her apart from within, and she hadn't felt whole again for some time. She didn't feel like Blair Waldorf at that moment in time, but losing Chuck as well? Her soul would be lost forever if he had died in that car accident. If he wasn't Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf, then she wasn't herself without him. So she accepted that somehow she was serving some sort of penance for something, convinced herself that this was her life from now on, empty and sad._

_But this time Blair was overwhelmed with something she had been denied for so long. Pure, blissful, warm happiness. You could see it in her tired smile and her wonder-filled eyes as she came down from her high. A moment where everything finally came together for her and she felt peacefully alive. And it was all at the hands of the man lying next to her. _

"_Do...that...again" Blair ground out somehow._

"_What's the rush? We have all the time in the world," Chuck breathed. It was true, this was it for them. There was nothing left except a lifetime of love._

_Blair turned to roll on top of him, and just before their lips met, they both let out happy grins, sighing loudly. _

_It was the same for Chuck. For fate to have allowed Blair to reach the height of happiness in that car with Chuck as they planned their life, to drop to absolute despair and darkness when she lost this dream was more traumatic for her than anyone could know. Except for Chuck. He knew it all too well, the feeling of getting everything you ever wanted and having it ripped from you. Chuck, as Lily once pointed out, had to deal with so much loss. When he let Blair go to be with Louis after their happy moment of reunion at the bar mitzvah, he finally tried to deal with it healthily. Chuck grew as a person, but it didn't mean he was happy. He just learnt not to turn to the darkness in his loss and misery. _

_But now, as he ran his hands over his beloved's body, he felt that equally peaceful joy that Blair had. The fact that they had finally found their way back to each other was a blessing. There was no way either one of them would let go of each other now, for any reason._

"I have something special for us planned later, but first things first" Blair murmured sweetly, then turning seductive as she nipped at Chuck's lips. They were about to rip each others clothes off before they heard the sound of Henry crying on the baby monitor.

"I'll go" Chuck said easily with a smile, scooting down to sit on the edge of the bed to put his slippers on. Blair smiled as she knelt up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Love you" she whispered with closed eyes as she pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. Chuck smiled a calm and happy smile, closing his eyes and leaning back into her. He brought her hands that were wrapped around his chest to his lips and kissed them, before leaving to tend to his son.

In another bedroom in the city, Jack and Georgina were fondling each other, naked in her bed. They were going unusually slow, but it didn't make it any less erotic for the both of them. Propped up on their sides facing each other, they took turns stroking the places along each other's bodies that they knew would fire the other up. They caught each other's eyes at the exact moment when it became too much for them. Georgina hooked a leg around Jack's waist and he moved in to enter her.

"Momma, I'm hungry" Milo called from the other room. It didn't deter Jack in the slightest and he leaned in with a grin, but Georgina didn't notice it as she looked away and got up to get dressed. Jack found himself not minding the fact she did this, and kind of admired her ability to...multi-task, smirking inwardly. But before Georgina left, she gave him a look of almost worry and unsureness, biting her lip. She hardly ever looked concerned or serious about anything, and he knew that this would bite him in the ass later.

Later that evening, their tight knit group of family and friends had gathered for dinner at Chuck and Blair's to celebrate their anniversary. This wasn't the anniversary of their marriage, but the anniversary of Chuck first presenting Blair with the Harry Winston ring to wear around her neck. They hadn't gotten to celebrate their wedding anniversary with everybody a few months ago because Chuck had whisked Blair away on a romantic trip to Tuscany, something that they had never quite gotten round to doing. So they figured they would celebrate again the way they did 2 years ago at their wedding, with the same friends and family surrounding them. Chuck glanced at the place-cards on the table and noticed that Jack and Georgina had been seated next to each other and across from him and Blair. He looked at his wife who was ordering Dorota around bossily and smirked.

"This was the special thing you had planned, wasn't it?" Chuck said as he approached her. Blair turned around with that evil look in her eyes that made Chuck's pants tighten and his heart race.

"I thought a social take-down on our anniversary would be ideal" Blair said in her coquettish way. Chuck pulled her close and smirked further.

"You know us well, wife" Chuck replied, his eyes twinkling. Blair practically purred in response.

"Mmm...Plus it's about time we had our revenge on those filthy miscreants" Blair added with a fiery look in her eye. Chuck was really turned on now and unable to help himself as his hands drifted down to grope her bottom and stroke it slightly. Blair gasped and slapped his hands, walking away prudishly. Chuck shook his head smiling, and then followed her to sit down.

Everyone was already seated, and they were just waiting on Georgina to arrive. When she did, Blair and Chuck looked at each other with matching smirks.

Georgina's eyes widened slightly when she realized that the only empty seat was the one beside Jack. The one that had her name on the place-card. She regained her cool exceptionally well, however, and took her seat casually.

Chuck cleared his throat, and said a short speech thanking everybody for being there to celebrate their relationship with them. Blair and Chuck played innocent at first, and not paying any particular attention to Jack and Georgina. But then, halfway through dessert, Blair looked over at them as though she was noticing them for the first time.

"How is Milo?" Blair asked with doe-eyed innocence.

"Fine, thanks" Georgina replied carefully, her facial expression cool yet suspicious.

"Isn't Milo just the sweetest?" Blair asked Jack. Jack gave her a questioning look, before replying.

"He seems cool, judging from my brief encounters with him."

"Jack has never been a 'kid' kind of person" Chuck interjected, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders and joining the conversation.

"Neither have I" Georgina muttered under her breath, but Blair caught it.

"That must be why you two are together" Blair said lightly before taking a sip of champagne. A hush fell over the table as everybody listened to them.

"We're not together" Georgina snapped, uncomfortable with everyone's scrutiny with her and the object of her affections. For a second Jack looked over to her with a flash of pain across his face before schooling it back into indifference.

"Ah...the friends with benefits charade, I know it too well" Chuck said with a smirk.

"All fun and games until butterflies get involved" Blair dropped ingenuously.

Jack choked on his drink, and then excused himself from the table. Georgina looked confused by Blair's words and Jack's abrupt departure. Chuck had told Blair all about Jack asking him how he knew he was in love. Clearly they had developed feelings of some sort for each other, but the two of them were never going to be serious or soft enough to admit them. It was fun to torture and embarrass them in front of everyone however.

"What are you talking about?" Georgina asked, starting to lose her cool.

"You sure you're just friends? Wouldn't want to give Milo the impression that he was getting another daddy?" Blair said crisply, raising an eyebrow. Chuck had to hold himself back from laughing out loud at his wife's unparalleled wit.

"We're not anything" Georgina said angrily, before leaving the table as well, leaving Chuck and Blair to smirk to themselves.

Everyone had watched the scene unfold, but Dan had viewed it with a keen interest. Over the years, he had seen some amazing things in the Upper East Side. The first and probably the biggest thing to capture his obsession with it was Serena and the power she seemed to hold. Along the way, he was introduced to this partnership of doom that was Chuck and Blair. He remembered the first time he witnessed a take-down by them at Bart Bass's brunch all those years ago. Dan had a clear memory of it because he was partly the one being taken down, along with Serena.

_"Look Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friends boyfriend? I kind of admire you for it."_

_"Then she ran away, and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world and get left all alone with no one but your cabbage patch kid."_

_Chuck had laughed instantly. They had flowed without even trying, finishing each other's sentences. Then Chuck had pushed Dan one step too far and caused Dan to humiliate himself in front of everyone by making a ruckus at the event. Everyone was serious and shocked, but Chuck and Blair were trying not to laugh at the whole thing that they had orchestrated. They truly were one in the same. _

They had always been and always would be partners in crime. Dan remembered how they were the picture of Bonnie and Clyde on their wedding day. It was slightly disturbing to note that they even shared the initials of their first names with the couple. Only Chuck and Blair would get married, and then have police take them to be considered as persons of interest in a death investigation for Chuck's father immediately after. As Dan watched them hold hands as they were led off together by the police, he noted that it was literally as though they had gotten married, and then gone on to continue their life of exciting, if dark, challenges that they would face down as a joint force. His writer's mind began to work, and he reached into his pocket to draw out a notebook and pen.

Serena was returning from the bathroom to spot Georgina leaving and Jack approaching her as she did so.

"They're crazy" Georgina said, trying to clear the air and remove this talk of feelings between her and Jack.

"Are they?" Jack asked, sighing as though he was disappointed with Georgina's reaction.

"Of course! You don't...love me" Georgina said, her voice slightly shaky. She looked up and her eyes met Jack's. For a moment they both let their guards down and you could see the vulnerability, the insecurity and their feelings simmering there.

"Do you?" she suddenly asked in a small, hopeful voice. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Deep inside he had longed for his moment, where Georgina would give them an opportunity to be something more than just people who slept together a lot. But in true Bass fashion, he choked.

"I-... I'm Jack Bass" Jack said half-heartedly looking down, his fears holding him back. Georgina felt her eyes sting slightly and a lump form in her throat, but she quickly swallowed it down.

"Right, and I have a kid too" Georgina choked out. Jack looked up quickly. Is that what she thought? Milo hadn't put him off her at all, but rather drew him in more. It made her a captivating, interesting woman of experience in his eyes.

"Georgina, that's not-" Jack said, using her first name for once.

"No, I get it. You're a complicated guy, and I'm possibly even more complicated, so that's that" Georgina said tightly, and quickly pulled on her coat.

"Goodbye Jack" Georgina whispered, turning away and leaving so that she could finally let the tears spill down her cheeks.

Jack sighed tucking his hands in his pockets, and Serena caught never-before-seen shadows of sadness in his eyes.

Serena realized with a waking sensation that these two people who she generally disliked, somehow, somewhere inside of them had souls that could only be found in each other's presence. The romantic in her swelled up, and she knew that she wanted to fix them somehow. She walked back to her seat with Dan contemplatively. Dan turned to smile at her as she sat down, putting his notebook away for the moment.

"Did you know that Jack and Georgina are in love?" Serena asked in awe.

"I had an inkling, but how do you know for sure?" Dan asked with an intrigued smile.

"I witnessed them at the height of angst just outside the elevator" Serena whispered, as though she was telling Dan some huge scandal.

"Jack and Georgina? Angst? Well I guess I can relate to being a tortured lover" Dan said with a lopsided smile, looking into Serena's eyes as he said it. Her blue eyes twinkled back in response.

"I was thinking that we should work together to help them along" Serena said excitedly, clasping her hands together, and Dan's eyes lit up at her words.

This was what he had wanted all along with Serena. This feeling of partnership, of being a team. It was why he fell for her in the first place. He could see the Upper East Side was a crazy world, but meeting Serena made him believe that there was a light, and a way that he could still be the guy who tries to do the right thing, but belong at the same time. Dan and Serena were not Chuck and Blair, but they were a team too now. They were almost like an "Anti Chuck and Blair," in the sense that they were both inherent do-gooders, rather than manipulators of everything and everyone for their own enjoyment. Dan believed that it would always be this way between them.

Dan watched Serena with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He decided two things that night. The first was that he was going to write a new story. The second was that he was going to ask Serena to marry him.

* * *

**There it is. No room for Nate and Nelly in this chapter, but if you'd like, I'll bring them back in the next one. Tell me everything you want in a review!**


	9. Being Brave

**I've written a new story called Gossip Grease. It's the Grease story line in the Gossip Girl world. It's been so much fun to write it, so hopefully it's fun to read it. Chuck and Blair's lines are my favorite thing to write. Give it a read and review guys if you get a moment :)**

**This chapter is rated M for the language used by Mr Nathaniel Archibald. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Jack woke up with a bad taste in his mouth. It was a combination of alcohol and bitter depression. He had never felt this way before in his entire life. He had constant ache in his chest that had been plaguing him ever since things went wrong with Georgina. They both hadn't seen or spoken to each other since Chuck and Blair's anniversary dinner. Everything around him seemed so dull, and seeing other couples in love made him feel like puking. When a sunny Serena paid him a random visit that morning, all smiles and giggles from her date with Dan, the nausea was overwhelming.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as she sauntered into his suite. Jack hardly ever spoke to her, in fact he guessed that this was the first time she had ever entered his home.

"I'm here to fix things between you and Georgina" Serena said with a huge smile. At hearing her name, Jack immediately froze. Serena caught this and grinned knowingly.

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked behind the bar in his room to pour himself some scotch in a glass.

"There's nothing to fix, we weren't together like that" Jack said coldly.

Serena took in Jack's unusual disheveled appearance. He was dressed in a robe, his hair was extremely messy and he looked like he hadn't shaved in quite some time. Serena couldn't help but notice the family resemblance, thinking back to her memories of Chuck when things went wrong with Blair.

"Then why are you moping around in your suite all the time?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm having an off week" Jack drawled, lifting the glass to his lips to take a sip. Serena shook her head and sighed. Denial was something that everyone she was acquainted with seemed to have.

"Well you'd better be coming to the party that my mother is hosting tonight, in fact I'm not leaving here until you agree to come" Serena said with a soft smile and crossing her arms stubbornly. It was a childish move, but it must also be charming because it worked in her favor most of the time.

"I have a way you can convince me... Humphrey doesn't need to know" Jack replied with a smirk. Serena rolled her eyes. Definitely related to Chuck.

Jack was suddenly silent, his face was cool and didn't betray any of his emotions. Serena was slightly unnerved. Definitely related to Bart.

Serena gathered her wits, knowing exactly what to say to change his expression.

"There are going to plenty of beautiful, rich people there to sleep with" she drawled in a sing song voice, "in fact I think that's why Georgie was so eager to attend."

Sure enough, Jack's eyes widened then narrowed in immediate jealousy.

Serena knew the battle was won, so she excused herself quietly with a please smile, but not before she said "Are you brave enough or aren't you?"

She shut the door, leaving Jack to nurse his scotch with a contemplative look on his face.

Nate was leafing through some documents at the desk of his office when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Nelly standing in front of his desk. Nate knew from the look in her eyes what she was going to say, so he sat back in his chair and clasped his fingers together, studying her expectantly.

_"Oh Jesus Christ"_ Nelly thought to herself as she looked down from his penetrating gaze. She had a whole speech prepared to explain her actions on New Years, but being in his nerve-wracking, sexy presence made her lose her grip. All she remembered was his lips, and then waking up in his bed with a huge hangover the next morning. He was in the shower when she woke up, so she made her quick escape. Nelly had been visiting her parents since then on a break from work. Thankfully it gave her a way to avoid him, but not for too long.

"So I've faxed the new employees their details and I've just read over Cheryl's article. It's brilliant as expected but we may need to check up on how much of it is possible to publish" Nelly gushed out nervously, ditching her whole planned speech.

Nate rubbed his chin and his eyes twinkled in amusement. He paused for a moment before responding.

"I know."

"Oh, okay then. I'll just-"

"It's amusing really, the way you're struggling to remain calm around me now" Nate murmured with a smirk, interrupting her.

"I-You..what?" Nelly stuttered, her eyes widening.

Nate stood up and slowly walked up to her, pausing in front of her with a mysterious look in his eye.

"You can relax you know" Nate said with a grin.

"We didn't...you know?" Nelly tried to asked nervously.

"Take each other's clothes off?" Nate whispered, moving closer to her, then suddenly spinning her around and pressing her back to his front, "stare at each other naked?"

Nelly gasped in shock and flushed hotly. He leaned forward until his mouth was almost pressing against her ear and ran a hand lightly across her shoulder.

"Make each other come?" he continued huskily, and smirking as he heard Nelly's loud gulp.

He abruptly pulled away, and Nelly felt like a bucket of cold water had just been tipped onto her. She blinked and turned around slowly.

"No, you passed out too quickly after all those drinks you had" Nate said with a chuckle, "you really do deserve to be called drunky."

Nelly sputtered in shock, not even knowing how to respond to what just happened.

"I have a proposition for you, however" Nate said in a business tone, returning to his desk, "have a seat."

Nelly was still feeling shaky and confused as she slowly crept into the chair across from him. Nate stared at her contemplatively, twiddling his thumbs for a moment before tilting his head slightly to speak.

"I've decided that we should have an affair" Nate stated, as though he was announcing some new business idea. Nelly gasped and started coughing hard. Nate suppressed a laugh as he handed her a glass of water.

When she calmed down, she looked at him in shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"_Why_?"

"You'll find out when you agree."

"Well doesn't that sound like a fair deal?" Nelly replied sarcastically.

"I know you're incredibly flattered, and excited by this whole prospect Janelle" Nate said smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're undeniably attracted to me."

"That is the most prep-"

"Save it. Just meet me at Lily's party tonight to tell me if you're brave enough or not" Nate said shortly, "you can leave the door open on your way out."

Blair was bouncing her son in her lap, sitting next to Chuck who was playing the piano for them. Henry was letting out the most adorable gurgling, baby laughs, leaving irremovable smiles on his parents faces. Chuck felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Blair started to sing softly to Henry. It was the only time she would sing, and it was beautiful to listen to. It wasn't that she was particularly talented, it was just that you could hear all of her love for Henry in her singing voice.

"Who would have thought you and I would turn into this?" Chuck said with a grin when he finished playing.

"I know. But look at what we created" she replied, glancing down at Henry. Chuck leaned his head down to press a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Remember how afraid you were of childbirth?" Chuck asked softly. Blair nodded.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I told you my fears?" Blair asked.

"Of course. I told you the story about a little boy in a kindergarten glass that everyone was afraid to talk to because he was quiet, he didn't smile, and his father was Bart Bass. Everyone that is, except for a pretty little girl with brown curls who marched right up to him after everyone told her how scary he was, announcing that Waldorf's weren't afraid of Bass's" Chuck said with a grin and Blair giggled.

"If I conquered one Bass easily, what was another?" Blair said smugly and her husband chuckled in response, kissing her tenderly.

They hadn't told anyone this, but when Blair had first told Chuck that she was pregnant, they both had cried tears of happiness _and_ fear as they embraced tightly. Blair had let out little laughs between her sobs at the sight of Chuck jumping from declarations of love to asking worried questions to absolute silent shock. It was the only time she had really seen Chuck lose control of his usually well-spoken manner.

Chuck was proud of his wife's bravery, but he had been even more afraid of her giving birth than she was. He just hid it from her to not scare her. He was well aware that his biological mother hadn't in fact died giving birth to him, but instead was a traitorous abandoner. But this had been a fear that had plagued Chuck for the majority of his life, and sometimes he could still feel traces of that demon deep inside of him. However, as he watched how Blair cuddled Henry to her chest and buried her nose into his warmth, he was glad that they had both been brave enough.

Henry blinked up at Chuck with a smile and let out more gurgling sounds.

"He's so cute," Chuck said "give me him."

"No!" Blair turned away from Chuck.

"Blairrrrr" Chuck drawled impatiently.

"Nope, it's my turn now" Blair said lightly and walked out of the room quickly.

Chuck grinned and got up to chase his wife and demand that she hand Henry over.

Dan was standing outside of Georgina's door waiting for her to open. The ring box in his pocket felt like a hot wedge, reminding him of what he was going to do tonight. He had been trying to find the courage to propose to Serena for weeks but kept chickening out. His plans also kept going the wrong way. It was not unlike his attempts to tell her that he loved her in junior year.

Georgina finally opened.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Georgina asked.

"I'm here to talk."

"Not getting enough sex from Serena? That doesn't sound like our party girl" Georgina said with a smirk.

"Ugh, no. Look, most of the time you make me sick. But you and I have been through so much together that I think it's fair to say that somewhere down the line we came to understand each other like friends do" Dan rambled, not wanting to out-rightly say that they were friends in case she went psycho-Georgina on him.

"I'm listening" Georgina said carefully.

"I know something more is going on between you and Jack than sex" Dan said out-rightly. Her face went even whiter than usual. She could deny it if she wanted, and probably make it look convincing, but she had been hiding for a long time, and Dan was a person who tended to see the truth no matter what.

"Come in" Georgina whispered.

Once they were settled in her living room, she looked up at him awkwardly.

"I'm right aren't I?" Dan said.

Georgina nodded.

"What is going on between you two?"

Georgina shrugged.

"Are you in love?"

"I...I don't know" Georgina said nervously.

"Yes you do" Dan said.

"If I am, he should be the person I tell it to first" Georgina said, unsure where she generated such a romantic notion from, but it felt right to her.

"Why haven't you already? Or better yet why aren't you at least letting it be more than casual sex?"

"I'm Georgina Sparks and he's Jack Bass," she stated "we screw people in all the senses of the word, but we don't do anything serious unless we have an agenda."

Georgina paused for a moment and looked at her hands.

"But this time, there is no agenda...I genuinely want to be with him." Georgina she said softly.

"Keep going"

She sighed.

"It's a weakness and a crack in who I am...who I've always been. And even if I was willing to allow it to happen, I doubt he would be" Georgina choked out, "God how did I get here?" She put her face in her hands and sighed.

Dan had déjà vu of senior year, when Blair told him about her fears of telling Chuck that she loved him.

"You're miserable without him though, aren't you?"

Georgina slowly nodded.

"So don't stay away from him. In fact, if he's such a threat to you, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on him?" Dan said, trying to reason with the villainous girl the only way he deemed fit.

Georgina seemed to actually consider it slowly.

"You don't need to rush into it, but running away from him like a scared girl already makes you look weak" Dan said, before getting up to leave

"Humphrey!" she called out just before he opened the door to leave. He turned back to look at her questioningly.

"Thanks," she said with a tiny smile, "and judging by the shape of that ring box in your pocket, you probably should take your own advice about being brave."

* * *

**TBC at Lily's party next chapter. **

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I love reading what you have to say! The amount of reviews per chapter has decreased however. I know I sound annoying, but without your reviews I don't see enough point in writing a story, so please let me know if you want more.**


	10. Engagements, dates and business deals

**Hi all :) before you read this chapter, I just want to give you a slight picture of how I want you to imagine Georgina looks at the party. Think her gorgeous 6x02 look when she turned up to the party in that navy dress, with the red lips and wavy hair. It helps if you re-watch the episode.**

**This chapter is heavily Jackgina, and contains a cute Derena moment for all of the long-time GG fans.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The reception desk at the Palace was a place that carried great luck for Dan. In fact, the Palace was where most of Dan's best memories with Serena were. So when he found out that Lily's party was being held there that night, he knew he couldn't miss the opportunity.

He was waiting at the reception desk where he first scored a date with Serena, waiting for her to meet him before they went in. The nervousness was visible in his face and body.

"So, still stalking Miss Van der Woodsen I see?"

Dan looked up to see the same man who had been standing there all those years ago, questioning him suspiciously about his presence in a hotel where he wasn't a guest. He was shocked for a moment, but then had to grin despite his nerves.

"No need, she knows who I am now" Dan said, his sentence having several meanings behind it.

"There's Miss Van der Woodsen now."

Dan turned around rapidly, the grin falling from his face as he gulped. Serena looked beautiful in her signature colour of gold, her waves flowing around her beaming face.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hi" Dan replied quietly as he stared at her.

"So why did you ask me to meet you here?" Serena asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you something important" Dan said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box that carried her ring in it. Serena gasped, the smile dropping from her face in shock for a moment as she looked at him.

"Dan?" she asked in a small voice, not believing that this was about to happen, but her heart raced in hope and anticipation.

"Serena, I love you more than anything. Being with you feels so incredibly right, and I want it forever" Dan said in a serious tone, looking deep into her eyes.

Serena nodded, her eyes watering as she took in his words. Dan opened his mouth to continue before they were interrupted by Lily, in a strange twist of déjà vu.

"Serena, are you ready to join the party?" Lily interrupted. Serena looked at her silently for a moment, still trying to process what was happening.

"Oh, uh..I don't think I'm going" she choked out somehow.

"What are you talking about? You're already dressed up, and _I'm_ hosting it."

"Yeah, um..you see the problem is," Serena stuttered seeming at a loss for words, then she suddenly smiled.

"By the time I got the invitation I actually already had plans."

Dan's heart was in his throat. She remembered too.

"Plans with whom?"

Serena gestured to Dan, who Lily had barely acknowledged until then. Lily looked at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"What are you and Dan Humphrey doing?"

"We're getting engaged... or at least trying to" Dan said bluntly, having enough of his plans going wrong. Serena's eyes lit up as she looked at Dan, because even at this moment he would always be the guy to find the humour in an awkward situation. And also because he just confirmed that he was proposing.

"Oh" Lily finally caught on, blinking in surprise, then beaming with happiness for them "I guess I'll just go to the party by myself then."

She excused herself, squeezing Serena's shoulder as she walked off.

Dan and Serena stared at each other silently for a moment, their eyes conveying their excitement.

"So you'll marry me then?" Serena finally suggested, with a small smile.

"You really want to marry some guy who blogged about you anonymously for years?" Dan asked with a smirk, stepping closer to her.

"Well, you can't be worse than the guys I did know" Serena replied, then bit her lip with a hopeful smile.

As Dan placed the ring on Serena's finger and she squealed happily before kissing him, he couldn't help but think, _well that worked out well._

Later on that night, Lily's event was in full swing. Jack sauntered in hours late, as he had been contemplating whether or not he would be able to face Georgina after their last conversation. But, he found good old liquid courage in his bottle of scotch and a nerve-calmer in the hash he smoked before leaving his home.

When Jack used his catalogue of drugs, it was always for fun and enjoyment and hardly ever an escape from any demons he was harbouring. That was the difference between him and Chuck.

But for the first time ever, he felt extremely lost and miserable, and drugs were the only way to dull the agonizing ache he had been feeling without Georgina Sparks. Attempting to reconcile with Georgina would have been a more satisfying solution, but he wasn't sure that was possible anymore. Could he, Jack Bass, tell Georgina Sparks that he was totally and irrevocably in love with her? Could he be a _boyfriend_? Dependable? Doting? A _hand-holder_?

Sometimes when he thought about Georgina, he actually wanted to be all of those things. The thought of anyone else having her heart tore him to shreds. But it was him that was the problem, not her. She would see that soon enough, and that would be when he got left alone again.

He had been studying the room as he pondered all of this, looking for Georgina in the crowd. Jack finally spotted her standing on the opposite side of the room. Jack could recognize that gorgeous figure anywhere, even with her back turned to him. As though she had sensed his presence, she turned around and locked eyes with him.

And he was ruined for life.

Nate had been nursing his glass of scotch when he spotted the Bass family. He was about to walk up to Chuck, Blair and Henry (who Lily had insisted they bring to the event) when he was caught by the picture they made.

Chuck was holding Henry in one arm, and Blair's waist with the other. Blair was clutching Chuck's arm that held Henry and leaning her head on his shoulder as they both stared down at Henry with soft smiles. They were finally a family, and despite the twisted path that Chuck and Blair had taken, they had still somehow managed to create a nuclear, conventional family for themselves. They even had a dog.

Nate had to smile at them because it had been a long time coming. Everyone thought that Nate was an oblivious person, but he had made an observation about Chuck and Blair long ago, when Nate was still dating Blair. He never told anybody, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_They were playing Monopoly in Chuck's suite. There was no Serena because she had disappeared without a word, leaving Nate to ponder over his lost virginity with the best friend of his girlfriend. Nate was mostly in his own thoughts, until Chuck and Blair got too loud with their arguing and he had to intervene._

_"We are _not _using that rule Bass" Blair fumed._

_"You just don't want me to use it because I'll beat everyone, including you" Chuck replied smugly, but the anger was evident in his eyes._

_"Any personal rules for this game were stated prior to us playing. You can't just apply a new rule when it suits you" Blair said in her control freak manner._

_"I'm Chuck Bass, I'll do what I want" Chuck sneered, and then chuckled when Blair shrieked and threw her hands up in the air._

_"You are impossible!" Blair yelled._

_"You guys fight like a married couple" Nate said softly, and they both turned around to look at him as though they had just realized he was there. They paused in shock at his words for a moment, before glaring at each other._

_"Ugh, as if" Blair said, literally squinting her eyes in disgust._

_"There's no way I would ever get married, let alone to this tyrant. Good luck, Nathaniel" Chuck said in an even tone._

_Blair's face fell immediately at his words. He had taken it too far, and he realized that straight away. _

_"Waldorf, I-" he started to say in a solemn tone._

_"Why don't we just keep playing?" Blair said tightly. Chuck seemed to nod and retreat from his attempt at apologizing. _

_The game was tense until they all grew too tired to finish playing, and began to doze off. Nate woke up an hour later, and he guessed that Chuck and Blair would eventually make up, judging from the sight in front of him._

_Blair had her head on Chuck's shoulder as she slept, and Chuck's head was leaning on hers as they sat pressed together on the couch. Chuck had unconsciously put his arm around Blair in his sleep, and they still could have looked merely friendly, but the fact that their fingers were entwined over Chuck's chest was what toed the line into something more. _

_Nate would have scolded or separated them, but he was tired and lazy, mentally and physically. But he had a thought that night; a brief moment of imagination where they could end up married, instead of himself and Blair. _

_Stranger things had happened._

Nate shook his head and rubbed his face to suppress a grin, because sometimes he was in as much awe as Chuck and Blair were at the fact that they finally got to their current place.

By the time Nate had reached them, Lily had joined them and had stolen Henry away, smothering him with kisses.

Chuck admired his mother, noting how far she had come from being that society woman who never showed too much emotion in public.

"Where are Serena and Dan?" Blair asked, noticing their absence.

"Something much more important came up" Lily said with a soft smile.

"He didn't?" Blair asked, catching on straight away.

"He did" Lily said slowly, grinning.

"I need to call S _now_" Blair exclaimed.

"Someone please fill the rest of us in" Nate said, joining the conversation.

"Humphrey proposed Nathaniel, it's just _you_ that didn't catch on" Chuck said with a grin.

Nate sighed, maybe he wasn't _that_ in tune with his friends.

Surprisingly, Dan and Serena did show up moments later, joining their growing circle. Blair and Serena screeched and hugged, drawing stares from people around them. Nate and Chuck shook Dan's hand in congratulations.

"What made you guys decide to join the party? I mean, you just got engaged" Blair asked, once she and Serena had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah Humphrey, shouldn't you be in one of the suites here by now. I hear my old room is available" Chuck smirked, then with shock said "sorry Lily," forgetting her presence for a moment.

Lily shook her head in response with a smile. That was her Charles.

"Well, we realized that the first place we wanted to be was with our friends and family" Serena said, with a sweet smile, and everyone smiled back at her.

"You guys had a quickie in the storeroom, didn't you?" Nate muttered to Dan under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dan replied with a little grin.

"Blair and I christened it first" Chuck said in a competitive tone, joining the hushed conversation but not realizing how loudly he said it.

"What was that dear?" Blair asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart," Chuck replied, before kissing her lips softly.

Dan coughed out the word "whipped."

"Hey, you're next" Nate said with a grin.

Georgina had been a nervous wreck underneath her cool facade all evening. She didn't want to admit it, but she had taken great care in her appearance and dress just for Jack. Call it a confidence-booster for the mission she was on tonight. Georgina was finally going to speak to Jack when she saw him. She wasn't going to tell him that she loved him, or do some big romantic gesture like the Blair's and Serena's of the world would do.

She was going to do things her own slow, calculative way, and just wait and see what would happen. Unfortunately, waiting was taking very long. She grew anxious as the hours passed and Jack didn't show up. Her shoulders were prepared to slump in defeat when she felt someone's eyes on her back, and she immediately knew it was him.

Georgina turned around, and when she caught the look of wonder on his face as he stared at her she smiled softly at him.

Jack was in absolute awe of her beauty. Her hair was styled in perfect loose waves, and her lips were painted red, which looked stunning against her pale skin, blue eyes and long black, body-hugging gown. His heart raced as she started to walk towards him, her eyes looking right into his. He unconsciously began to walk towards her as well. When she gave him a soft, melting smile, his heart nearly stopped all together. The closer she got, the more mysterious and mischievous her eyes became. It was then that Jack decided that he would do whatever it took to be with her from now on. Screw his fears, he needed this woman's mind, body and soul.

They finally met each other half way, and they didn't say a word for a moment as they studied each other.

"Hi" Georgina said simply.

"Hi" he replied breathlessly.

"Dance with me?" she asked with a smirk. Jack had seemed to lose his ability to speak for a moment, but quickly recovered and nodded.

"Sure" Jack replied in a surprised and pleased tone, taking her up in his arms and whisking her to the dance floor.

Jack held her close to him as they danced, afraid that she would disappear yet again as she was prone to doing. He had to stop himself from sighing happily when she laid her head on his chest. This was what had been missing from him for weeks.

Georgina closed her eyes peacefully as they moved slowly, not caring who was watching.

"Georgina?" he whispered softly in her ear. She looked up to face him, watching his nervous looking face curiously.

"I...wanted to ask you something" Jack started, seeming to struggle finding his grip.

"Yes?" she asked, nodding her head encouragingly, which seemed to make a difference as he facial expression morphed into his usual confident smirk.

"Go out with me on a date tomorrow night" he said with a boyish grin. Georgina furrowed her eyebrows in surprise, but then her features lit up in a smile immediately after.

"Okay" she said easily with a nod, and then returned her head to his chest in a weak attempt to hide how happy his words made her.

_That wasn't so hard_, they both thought.

Neither one of them noticed another pair of blue eyes watching them in interest.

"Who is that with Georgina Sparks?" the owner of the eyes asked someone standing with him.

"That's Jack Bass, Chuck Bass's uncle" his companion replied.

"Jack Bass? He's almost as infamous as Georgina in my books" he said, studying the pair in shock.

"They look like they're in love," a woman with them sighed.

"Please? In love? I grew up with Georgina Sparks. She's incapable of love" he spoke, his blue eyes now narrowing in disbelief.

"Carter Baizen, ever the cynic" she replied, shaking her head.

He smirked in response, and went back to watching them, a contemplative look forming on his face.

It had reached the end of the night and Nelly was a no-show, so Nate headed outside to his waiting town car, only to find Nelly leaning against it. He approached her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Archibald, you've got yourself a deal" she stated, holding out her hand to shake on it. A smirk spread onto Nate's features as he shook her hand slowly.

"After you, Ms Yuki" he said with a wink, opening the car door for her.

* * *

**Chair will make a heavy return soon, I promise. I just wanted to get this Jackgina moment out there. Did you guys like it?**

**I've always loved Carter Baizen. So I'm bringing that bad boy back. Who's excited?**

**Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. It was a great reminder to keep going with this story. Please tell me your requests and I will consider them for the next couple of chapters.**


	11. Happy Birthday Chuck

**Hi all :) This chapter was so much fun to write. The Chair scenes are longer than the other scenes, so it's a Chair based chapter as promised. I just needed to fill in the Jackgina and Nate/Nelly story a bit here and there.**

**It's M rated. Get's kinky, just warning you! But this story _is_ called The Most Twisted of Us hahaha!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are 24 years old, have been to college, had at least one boyfriend that I can remember and you're...a virgin?" Nate exclaimed, bewildered. He had been asking Nelly to divulge her sexual history before they began their affair, just to be organised and efficient about the whole thing like a true professional. Then she dropped this bomb on him.

Nelly just shrugged in response. She would have felt pleased with finally getting Nate to lose his cool if she had not been so nervous and awkward.

"How can that be?" Nate asked in wonder as he took a sip from the glass of scotch on the bar top in his suite.

"I guess I've just never been that sexually attracted to anyone before" Nelly said slowly. Nate just blinked at her, thinking of the countless girls, hookers and experienced, older women he had slept with, in the face of a virgin. Actually, this heightened his purpose, making him feel even more powerful. He was about to introduce her to a huge, unfamiliar world, and that thought deeply aroused him.

"Shall we begin then?" Nate said huskily.

"You're not deterred by the fact that I'm a virgin" Nelly asked nervously.

"On the contrary, Janelle. I'm only more intrigued. I've never been with a virgin before" Nate murmured, rubbing his chin contemplatively, then gulping back the rest of his drink.

"Come with me" he whispered, taking her land and leading her into his bedroom.

Georgina was a goner.

The date with Jack had been spectacular. He took her to her favorite restaurant along a harbor and when she asked him how he knew it was her favorite Jack had smiled in surprise and said that he didn't, it was just his favorite too. They both had confessed that their love for the restaurant was due to a discovery of the plethora of blackmail material available (because of the different scandals that they often encountered at the secretive spot), along with the delicious French food.

From then on, conversation had flowed naturally and there was no first-date nervousness. It was like they had known each other for years. They even had a little excitement, catching the senator's wife with another woman. They bounced ideas off each other of how they could use this knowledge as they walked along the pier, unconsciously holding hands.

At the end of the night, Jack had walked her up to her apartment, stopping at her door and staring at her for a moment. He stroked her chin, and her eyes closed as she tilted her lips up expectantly. He grinned, and chose to instead whisper goodnight in her ear. She gasped, looking at him in confusion for a moment, before nodding and saying goodnight. Georgina shut the door behind her, pretty bewildered by the way the night was ending. _Maybe he wasn't a sex on the first date kind of guy,_ she thought. _Wait a minute..._

She opened the door to find him still there.

"I was just kidding," he said with a chuckle, reaching for her.

"I know" she replied quickly, before pulling him into her apartment kissing him.

Jack kissed her all the way to the door the next morning, and when Georgina shut the door behind him, she had leaned back against it sighing. She lifted her hand to her mouth to try and suppress her huge smile. Georgina had given him a chance with the intention of keeping an eye on the man she deemed a threat, but now she found herself falling even harder for him.

Oh yes, Georgina was a goner.

Later that week, Chuck walked into the dining room with an excited smile. The table was set, the tasteful decorations were up, and the light from the candles made the whole room look warm. He heard a gurgling sound and turned to find Henry sitting in his baby chair, slapping the table and kicking his legs to grab his father's attention. When Henry burst into a huge smile at getting his father's attention, Chuck felt something bubble up inside him, and he went to pick up his son and cuddle him to his chest.

It was Chuck's birthday. It was a day that for more than 18 years of his life, Chuck had hated, spending it wallowing in depression and drugs.

However, times had changed.

For the first time, he was spending his birthday happily with a loving family and without the heavy burden of self-hatred. He actually felt happy to be who he was and to be alive. After all, how else would Henry be here? Chuck, Blair and Henry had already gone to a birthday brunch with Lily, Nate, Serena and Dan earlier that day. They were now waiting for Blair's parents to arrive to have dinner with them to celebrate.

He heard his wife call out from the other room, and a smirk formed on his face as he thought of a fun idea.

"Henry, let's surprise Mommy" he said, as he placed him back in his highchair securely.

Henry giggled as he watched his father start to climb under the dinner table, and Chuck leaned his head out, putting his index finger on his mouth to shush Henry playfully.

Blair walked in the dining room to find Henry giggling to himself. She was bewildered, but it was one of her favorite sounds in the world so she beamed at him.

"What are you laughing at, you cheeky boy?" Blair playfully scolded as she tickled Henry and sat down.

"Is Daddy still getting dressed? My parents are going to arri-OH my _God." _

Chuck had dove his face between her legs and was now pulling her panties down.

"_Chuck_, you scared me half to death! What do you think you're doing?" Blair screeched.

"Having some birthday cake" Chuck murmured into her.

"Ch-chuck, my parents could walk in any minute...your _son_ is in the room" Blair stammered shakily, panting as his mouth began to work its magic.

"You'll get off anyway" Chuck said with a dark chuckle, then continued his onslaught.

Blair glanced at her son who was now staring at her with wide, confused and curious eyes and she had to look away. Blair barely had a moment to feel awkward and ashamed before Chuck _really_ started to get into it, causing her to close her eyes and open her mouth to utter silent "oh's." As she gripped the back of her chair, throwing her head to one side in ecstasy and rocking her body rhythmically against his mouth, she missed the sound of the elevator opening.

"Blair, Charles! We're here!" Eleanor called out as she nearly reached the room, causing Chuck to hit his head on the table in shock. Blair had just managed to straighten from her slouch in her chair when her mother walked in, with all 3 of her father's trailing behind her. Eleanor took one look at Blair's red face and glazed over eyes and narrowed her eyes knowingly. The rest of Blair's parents seemed clueless however, and each took their turns kissing and hugging Blair hello. Blair could only manage a weak smile, still overcome by the feeling of shock that had hit her twice in the past few minutes, though in different ways.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Cyrus asked cheerfully. Chuck sighed under the table, then climbed out from underneath awkwardly.

"I dropped my fork" Chuck said with an easy smile, immediately finding a cover.

"Really? Where is it then Chuck?" Eleanor asked, raising an eyebrow. Blair cleared her throat and quickly changing the direction of the conversation, having finally gathered her wits.

"Please, everyone have a seat. I'm sure you're all starving" Blair said brightly in her best hostess voice. It worked, and the tension eased off as Eleanor picked up Henry and showered him with kisses. The men all shook Chuck's hand and wished him a happy birthday before taking a seat.

"I missed my favorite grandson" Eleanor cooed as she finally let Henry be and sat down, not sounding at all like the kind of woman Blair had grown up with as a mother.

"He's your only grandson" Blair said, but smiled at her mother anyway. Seeing her mother's hidden good nature never got old for her.

Dinner was served not too long after that and they all dug in, making small talk. But there was a warmth and familiarity to it all, a somehow functioning family despite its unconventionality. Blair's parents had accepted Chuck like their own son, and now everything just fell into place naturally.

"Daddy, could you please wipe Henry's nose?" Blair said to Chuck.

"Wait, are you talking to me or Charles Blair-bear?" Harold said, confused.

"I'm talking to Chuck" Blair said with a little laugh.

"It's a thing we're doing, to try and get Henry to say his first word. If he recognizes what we call each other, he might say it himself" Chuck explained, giving Blair a sneaky heated look as he recalled their use of those names in...other circumstances.

"However, he is crawling quite comfortably now and climbing around everywhere actually" Blair boasted proudly.

"You mentioned on the phone that you were trying to teach Henry to put himself to sleep. Have you managed that yet?" Roman asked with interest.

"Well, I'm _trying_. But _Chuck_ gives in every time Henry starts to cry" Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"I lasted 5 minutes last night" Chuck said defensively, as though it was some huge success.

"You do realize that's a maternal instinct, not a paternal one" Eleanor said with a laugh, and Chuck just shrugged in response.

"When are you planning on having more children? One is not enough!" Cyrus said, still a passionate user of his catchphrase.

"Darling, I'm sure that they both want to return to work first" Eleanor said with an embarrassed laugh at her husband. Blair's face fell slightly as her mother's expectations fell upon her, without Eleanor even trying.

"Actually, I can't wait to have more children with Blair" Chuck said firmly, looking at his wife with a melting smile and reached across the table to hold her hand. Blair gave a radiant smile back and gripped his hand tightly, feeling better instantly.

They had both been only children, and while they had Nate and Serena, they still had a great deal of lonely memories throughout their childhood, especially Chuck. It was the main reason why Chuck struggled with ignoring Henry's cries for him at night.

Chuck had behaved like a child for most of his life, hungry for any attention his father might give him. But at some point, he stopped crying out or communicating how he felt. Until he decided to take Bart down, and Chuck finally got his chance to tell his father what he thought being a man was about and to stand up for himself. As a result, everyone could see that Chuck had matured far beyond his years ever since the night that Bart had died.

But Henry wasn't just Chuck, he was Blair too, and Blair was a tantrum thrower, stubborn and brave. So Chuck was comforted with the knowledge that his child would never give up or stand down from anything.

Jack was taking Georgina out on their 4th date in a week. He was starting to scare himself, but he knew that Georgina was worth it. This time he had taken her to his usual bar attached to a restaurant, giving her a glimpse into the world of Jack Bass.

Georgina sat at the bar waiting for him to return from the bathroom when she was joined by Carter Baizen.

"Baizen" Georgina said with a friendly smile, as they had known each other since kindergarten and he was a respected fellow schemer as well.

"Georgie, how have you been?" Carter replied with an easy smile.

"Really good actually" she said with a pleasant smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"So I can see. What's this I hear about you and Jack Bass?" Carter asked with an innocent friendly look.

"We're...dating" Georgina replied, smiling to herself as she finally said it out loud.

"Jack Bass? A dater?"

"Yes well, for me" she said with a confident smirk.

"Wow, well congratulations. I didn't expect that from him" Carter continued, sounding interested.

"I didn't realize you knew him so well."

"Of course, I had my P.I dig up everything he could on Chuck when I would go to war with him. Jack came up as well" Carter said nonchalantly, and Georgina had to laugh in response. Carter suddenly gave her a serious look.

"Look Georgie, you're one of my oldest and most respected friends, and I ask you this out of concern" Carter said, his blue eyes flawlessly innocent looking.

Georgina nodded for him to go on.

"Has he ever mentioned Chuck's mother to you?"

"No...why?" Georgina replied apprehensively, turning to look at him.

"Did he ever mention how he got the Empire off Chuck in the first place years ago?"

"He hadn't gotten round to it."

"Well," Carter said as he took a gulp of his glass of scotch and looked straight ahead at the bar as he spoke, "he pulled off a great one, tricking her into falling in love with him, then getting her to betray her own son."

Georgina smirked, feeling proud of Jack but confused as to why Carter was telling her this.

"Why would that concern me?"

"I don't know...maybe the fact that he could possibly be using the same tricks on you that he used for Evelyn Bass, or is it Elizabeth Fisher? I can never figure it out" Carter quirked.

"What? Why on earth would he need to do that to me?" Georgina asked with a bored look.

"It could be anything really, speaking from experience. I once used a girl who was in love with me to get her parents to pay off some debts, even went as far as to propose. Or this could all be purely for sport...us men can be vile" Carter drawled with a deep chuckle.

"He's different with me, it's not like that" Georgina replied, with a firm tone.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But I'd be careful if I were you. I wouldn't want to see the great, unbeatable Georgina Sparks brought to her knees by Jack Bass. Metaphorically speaking of course...but you're probably really into that too aren't you?" Carter said with a smirk. He caught the flash of fear in her eyes, before she schooled it back into indifference.

"You're wrong" she said defiantly, leaving her drink and getting up to walk away.

"We'll see about that, Sparks!" Carter called after her, grinning to himself. The seed had been planted, now all he had to do was wait.

Chuck relaxed against the sheets in his boxers as he waited for his wife to join him in bed.

He loved birthday sex.

Blair always did something special for him in the bedroom on his birthday, and apparently they were having a dress up party tonight.

"We meet again" he heard her sultry voice say. Chuck looked up and hardened immediately at the sight.

Blair was leaning the front of her body against the wall, her hand placed seductively against it and her lower body poked out slightly. She was dressed in the most mouth watering black leather shorts, which were so small that the lower curves of her bottom were peeking out from underneath, and were further accentuated by the heels she was wearing. Blair had a matching black leather bra, long black gloves, various metal chains hanging from her hips, and a pair of cat ears perched in her loose curls.

"Holy felony, Batman! It's Cat-woman!" Chuck choked out with a smirk and Blair chuckled as she approached the bed, then straddled Chuck. His hands moved of their own accord to grope her bottom.

"Actually, you'll be playing the Batman, not Robin" Blair murmured with her own smirk, then leaned closer to his ear to whisper "seems fitting, and I'm a sucker for a dark knight." She sucked a sensitive spot on his neck to prove her point.

Chuck's eyes rolled back, incredibly turned on.

"And everyone knows that Cat-woman is the perfect woman for Bruce Wayne," Blair continued to softly say as she pressed kisses along Chuck's neck.

"Mmm...you do have a habit of scratching and purring, kitten" Chuck mumbled, enjoying her attentions, "but I seem to have forgotten my costume."

"You won't be needing it" Blair said saucily, then attacked his lips with her own. Chuck responded eagerly as they rolled around, practically fighting each other for the top position. He eventually let Blair go on top, quite happy to continue squeezing her derriere as they made out.

"God I love your ass, Blair Bass" he gasped out between kisses, and Blair moaned in response. She reached back to unclip her bra when they heard a gurgling sound.

They turned their heads at the same time to see Henry sitting on the ground in his cute little blue onesie watching them with interest as he kicked his legs. Blair groaned in despair at this happening twice in the same couple of hours.

"He didn't see enough earlier?" Blair cried and Chuck laughed in response.

"How did he get out of his cot?" Chuck said, and they studied their son. He just looked back at them innocently.

"Our son, the mastermind" Blair said with a smile of wonder.

"I'm proud, despite the ill-timing" Chuck responded. Blair got up and picked her son up to take him back to his room. Henry started crying immediately, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Chuck sighed, opening his mouth to suggest they allow him to sleep with them.

"Don't even think about it Bass" Blair said, "birthday sex, remember? A whip will be involved"

Chuck smiled in response and watched his wife take a sobbing Henry back to his room. He couldn't argue with that.

To his surprise, Blair came back in a moment later still holding him with tears in _her_ eyes.

"Who's the softie now?" Chuck said with a patronizing smirk. Blair just shook her head and sniffled, then held Henry forward.

"Da-ddy" Henry drew out slowly

Chuck felt his heart stop. He looked from Henry to Blair in awe, tears filling his eyes as he pulled his son to his chest.

"Best birthday present ever," Chuck whispered.

* * *

**There you have it folks. I know babies usually say Dada first not Daddy, but he's Henry Bass. I also couldn't help but do Batman and Catwoman for Chuck and Blair. I was considering writing a fic where they are Batman and Catwoman but the Batman story-line is a bit too ****complicated. **

**I have an arc planned for Jack and Georgina that I'm so excited to write. **

**With Nate and Nelly's sex story, I might do a one shot separate to this story of how he took her virginity, unless most readers actually want to know how it happened? Are you guys enjoying them? I'd like to know so I can adjust how much I write about them. I hope you guys at least all gave them a try because they're actually entertaining to write. ****Let me know in a review, along with anything else you'd like. Most of my opinions about the show come through in my writing, so I'd also like to know if any of you understand or disagree or have your own opinions.**

** Thanks for all of your amazing reviews, they're keeping me going!**


	12. The many Elizabeths of Jack Bass

**Hi all :) I'm back and really excited to write this Jackgina arc, because after this chapter their story starts to involve all of the characters. This chapter is quick paced because I wanted to get it out of the way to get the funner parts in the next couple of chapters. It's heavily Jackgina, but I felt bad for cutting the Chair sex scene short last chapter, (even though who can really argue with a speaking Henry Bass) so this one is practically R rated for the sauciest scene I have written between Chuck and Blair yet. I have to warn you that I'm don't think I'm very good at getting descriptive in sex scenes because I don't really write them so detailed often, but I tried!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Georgina watched Jack carefully as she sipped her coffee. She had used all of her methods to dig up information on who Elizabeth Fisher was to Jack, and so far she had no luck. It was stressing her out, which stressed her out even more because she was starting to become a little bit obsessed with Jack Bass. There was no way that was safe.

Why did he affect her so much? Why couldn't she just say no when he asked her out to breakfast today and put an end to it all before it ruined them both?

She knew deep down in her heart why.

He suddenly reached his hand forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear gently. She noticed that he had a habit of doing that.

"Why do you always do that?" Georgina asked in an amused tone.

"I love your earlobes, they're my kryptonite" Jack replied with a boyish grin, shrugging his shoulders.

Georgina felt herself melt immediately. He was giving so much of himself away to her, maybe all she had to do was ask him about Elizabeth and he would tell her the truth. She stared at him contemplatively.

"What is it?" Jack asked when he caught her look.

"Nothing..." she started, then sighed "it's just...what does the name Elizabeth Fisher mean to you?"

She had expected him to laugh and immediately tell her what she already knew, but Jack froze for several long moments. Georgina felt a cold fear slipping in as she waited for his response.

"She's nothing to me. I used her for a scheme against Chuck once" Jack replied easily, but there was a hint of fear lurking in his eyes. Georgie realised that Jack Bass was freaking out.

"Did you...love her?" Georgina asked, trying to keep her voice casual as she mentioned the L-word in front of him.

Jack opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this" he said sincerely, patting her hand and giving her a beseeching look before walking away to answer his phone out of her earshot.

Georgina tried to remain calm, because she was sure there was an explanation for his behaviour. But her instincts were acting up, and Carter's words repeated in her head.

_Or this could all be purely for sport...us men can be vile._

No, no, no. If anyone was going to be the major player, it was Georgina. That had always been her role. Nobody could manipulate her or make her look weak, no matter how much her heart would race when a certain blue-eyed Bass smiled at her.

So Georgina did what she did best and followed Jack to eavesdrop on his phone call. Hiding behind a wall, she listened:

"Well have you taken care of it? I want things to be wrapped up soon, before she finds out herself and the plan is ruined... Georgina doesn't have any idea but she's clever enough to become suspicious...I assure you, Jack Bass has been a cold bastard to women before, he can do it again easily, even if it is Sparks...Okay then, excellent...always a pleasure working with you Elizabeth" Jack drawled with a smirk.

_"What the hell?" _Georgina thought to herself, "_what was this?_"

Her face felt hot and the room became a blur to her as all the signs of a panic attack hit her. She quickly ran out of the restaurant before he could see her. When she was safely in a cab, she clutched her rapidly beating heart and took deep breaths.

_Oh God._

Carter couldn't be right, he just couldn't. The way Jack looked with adoration seemed so real...but what if it wasn't? He had done this before to Elizabeth...who he was now working with? Unless he didn't lead Elizabeth on.

_Oh God._

Jack was in love with Elizabeth, or at the very least they were a team working against her for some reason. That was why he looked like a deer caught in headlights when she mentioned her name.

_Oh God._

Georgina was so distracted and troubled by her thoughts that she stumbled as she got out of the cab, falling on the ground. As she knelt up to try and stand, she realized with dread that the great, unbeatable Georgina Sparks had in fact been brought to her knees by Jack Bass, just as Carter had warned her would happen.

Sweat was pouring down their bodies as they moved against each other erotically, lying side-ways on the bed. Their limbs were entangled in every possible way as he thrust into her from behind.

He reached his hands around and up to squeeze her breasts, practically anchoring himself to her, because it brought him as much enjoyment as it did to her. She reached her hand back to run it through his hair as they both panted heavily, their faces flushed from the heat and extreme pleasure. Desperate to bring both of them home, he dug his teeth into her shoulder and humped her like a rabbit. It was an embarrassingly vulgar phrase, even for him, but there was no other way to put it.

As usual, Chuck and Blair peaked at the same time, groaning hoarsely and bucking against each other in unbelievable pleasure.

For a few moments they didn't speak, closing their eyes as they tried to catch their breath, with bodies still trembling with aftershocks against each other. Chuck pressed a loving kiss on the bite mark on her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Blair covered one of his hands with her wedding ring adorned one and entwined them sweetly.

She loved the feeling of her legs being locked with his, and the feeling of his warm nakedness enveloping her bare body. Chuck sensed her leaning her head back against his shoulder, so he took the opportunity to nuzzle his face in her neck, causing her to giggle from the ticklish sensation.

"_So, _so beautiful" he whispered in his sexy husky voice, making the smile drop from her face as a shiver went down her spine and goose bumps appeared along her skin.

Blair rubbed her cheek against his, sighing happily.

"Love you" she murmured softly, causing Chuck's heart to race as he clutched her even tighter to him, "and _thank you_ for that amazing wake up, I'm feeling _incredibly_ inspired for my first day back at work."

He chuckled lowly.

"I love to get your...creative _juices_ flowing" Chuck mumbled as he pressed light kisses along her neck. Blair giggled, and Chuck smiled at the sound, loving that she found his crassness endearing, even if she didn't act like it in public. Actually, that made it hotter to him.

"Feeling ready for that meeting today?" Blair asked sweetly, rubbing his arms.

"I'm feeling ready for _war_ after _that_" he replied with a grin, and Blair laughed again.

"I don't feel like moving though" Blair whined with a pout.

"No one's asking you to" Chuck replied, rubbing himself against her to further his point.

"Chuuuck" Blair warned playfully.

"Blaaair" he drawled back in the same tone, then reached his hands up to fondle her breasts.

"Uh-uh-uh, don't even think about it mister" Blair tutted, pulling his hands away and shifting off the bed, taking the sheet with her. She turned back to see her husband lying there nude, hands tucked behind his head without a single shred of self-consciousness.

Blair swallowed as she surveyed his whole body, feeling warm as she took in his sexy bed hair, his hypnotic dark eyes and his seductively curled lips. As her gaze lowered to his body she sighed and bit her lip in a helpless smile, studying his masculine chest hair and the...miracle worker between his legs.

"Join me" Chuck drawled with a smirk, "you know you want to."

Blair looked as though she was considering it, but then seemed to catch herself and glare at him.

"Basstard, get dressed and stop using your sexiness to make us both run late" she cried dramatically, throwing her sheet at him and strutting naked into her walk-in-closet confidently to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Chuck smiled and rubbed his chin as he stared after her, marveling at what he had married.

Georgina threw back another shot as she sat at the bar.

She was Georgina freaking Sparks. She had a reputation, and a name to live up to. If someone had found out that she had completely lost it today over Jack Bass, it wouldn't be long before many people came after her and had their revenge for all of her major take-downs. And if that slimy little prick had actually got far enough to manipulate her into whatever he needed from her, she would truly be ruined.

It wasn't just about her name and herself, it was about her son too. Yes she wasn't the world's greatest parent, but she still had to protect Milo and she couldn't do that if she was so easily influenced by a man, especially one like Jack.

And as the shot finally hit her, the true hurt and fear she felt sunk in. Her face crumbled as she put her face in her hands.

How could she have ever believed someone could love her? How could she have let herself get in that deep with Jack Bass?

Her thoughts went even more dark and desperate, because the line between love and hate was a very thin one where Jack Bass was concerned. Knowing Jack could have done this to her... made her respect him even more, and possibly even more drawn to him. She was in awe, impressed by his power over her.

Georgina really was a twisted person.

Tomorrow would be her revenge, but for now, she was drinking away her sorrows.

"Hello beautiful," a male voice said.

"Carter" Georgina said without even looking at him. Everyone knew that calling girls "beautiful" was Carter's thing.

He studied her silently for a moment.

"I was right about Jack wasn't I?" Carter said softly.

Her silence was his answer.

"Two scotches" Carter said to the passing bartender, and stared at the broken girl before him with a calculating look.

The next morning, Georgina woke up in a suite in nothing but her lingerie, not remembering what had happened the night before and not really caring. She spotted her clothes and clutch on the floor. She threw her clothes on and escaped the hotel room.

In a cab on her way home, she flicked through her phone to see 38 missed calls from Jack and 5 texts. She deleted them all without reading them, and called him herself with a cold smile on her face.

"Georgina, thank God. What the hell happened to you?" Jack asked in a concerned voice when he picked up. Georgina rolled her eyes, this was rich.

"Milo emergency, what's up?" Georgina said nonchalantly. He didn't reply for a moment, as though he was struck by her shortness.

"I just wanted to know if you were interested in going on a trip with me tonight" Jack asked, his voice now a confident drawl.

"Sure, why not" Georgina said in a bored tone. Again, Jack paused in surprise.

"Be at mine by 8" Jack murmured, then hung up.

Georgina was now going to find the perfect moment to strike. She couldn't wait.

Later that night, she and Jack were walking towards the waiting Bass jet. When she asked why they were going there, he said that he wanted to take her to the Santa Cruz Beach boardwalk.

"There's a, uh, famous carousel there called the Looff Carousel" Jack said almost shyly.

Georgina scoffed inwardly, because he really was pulling out all the stops to seem romantic. He was good.

An elderly lady with grey hair and glasses approached them with a small smile.

"Everything is set Mr. Bass" she said, handing him a folder.

"Thank you Elizabeth" Jack replied with a grin.

Georgina froze as she studied the woman, and that was when Georgina Sparks officially lost her cool. Forgetting about waiting for the perfect time to strike, she gave Elizabeth the biggest sneering look that she could muster.

"You're the famous Elizabeth? I have to say, I expected someone much more younger looking" Georgina said snootily. Jack looked at Georgina with a confused look.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked.

"Oh give it up, the both of you. You really thought you could pull one over Georgina Sparks?" Georgina replied with a perfected cold laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Jack exclaimed.

"Pretending to actually want to take me out on all these dates? Trying to lure me in so you and your girlfriend Ms Fisher over here could bring me down, or manipulate me for whatever sick vendetta you have against me? Please, what do you take me for?" Georgina stated smugly, fixing Jack with the evilest glare she had ever mustered.

"Is that what you really believe?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing. Georgina caught the flashes of hurt and anger in his eyes, but she knew it was all part of the act.

"Of course. I assure you, Jack Bass has been a cold bastard to women before, he can do it again easily, even if it is me" Georgina said, throwing his words from the phone conversation back at him.

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he realized what had happened, then asked Elizabeth to give them some privacy for a moment.

"Georgina, it's not what you think. Though I do admire your eavesdropping skills" Jack said with a smirk when Elizabeth was out of earshot.

"Oh give it up. You forget who you're talking to, I've dealt with Russian mobsters. There is no out-manoeuvring Georgina Sparks" she shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me, I'm well aware of your power Sparks" Jack said with a soft smile, "But you've got it all wrong, I was assuring her that I could be a cold bastard long enough to surprise you with something tonight."

"With what? Our sex tape?" Georgina asked sarcastically. Jack chuckled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"No, I-" he said with a pause, suddenly looking serious and slightly afraid, "I was going to tell you how I really felt, on this famous, 100 year old carousel. Call it a Bass gene, but big romantic gestures help to make the words come out more easily."

Georgina looked at him, wanting to believe everything he was saying and to just give in to that tender look in his eyes. But it didn't explain what he was doing getting help from Elizabeth Fisher. Why was this woman so involved in Jack's life? It all seemed too convenient. She thought about her breakdown yesterday and how one little suspicion had made her react. He had too much power over her, and now she had a weakness.

"Stop lying to me" she choked out, then ripped her arms away from his and ran away.

Jack stared after her, stunned and unable to move as he felt his heart break in two. He didn't know how long he stood there frozen before Elizabeth joined him.

"May I ask why you wanted to take her to the Looff carousel in Santa Cruz?" She asked him curiously.

Jack considered it for a moment. There were several reasons why. They had first begun their ride on a carousel, both literally and metaphorically speaking. For some reason, his feelings for Georgina inspired this poetic, extremely cheesy side to him that believed carousels symbolized something to them. They were innocent and childlike, unlike he and Georgina, but when he was with Georgina he did feel like a vulnerable little boy.

Being with Georgina was like going round in circles, yet enjoying the ride. It was exhilarating and he never wanted it to end.

So he did his research on carousels, and came across the Looff. It was a "pure carousel," meaning all of the horses were provided by the same company that built the carousel. It is also one of the few carousels left with the rare combination of a working ring dispenser and outside row jumping horses.

Pure and rare. Those were the words that stood out to him. Him telling somebody he loved them would be rare, but it would also be pure. Jack had never told someone that he loved them, even as part of a game or scheme. He had never been in love, so he knew that this would be true and real. Jack wasn't no where near a pure person, but his love for Georgina was.

But Jack wasn't about to share all of this with anyone, except maybe Georgina.

"No, you may not" he snapped back to Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked him gently. She was called Elizabeth Wilson, and the woman was like a grandmother that he never really had. It almost repulsed him that Georgina seemed to think he was hooking up with her. She had been a servant to him once Bart had gotten rich enough to have someone else look after his brother instead.

"I practically just told her that I loved her and she accused me of lying and ran away. So no, I wouldn't say that I'm okay" Jack stated in a numb tone.

"Well, she's not exactly_ indifferent_ to you, anyone can see that. So don't give up just yet" Elizabeth said with a wink, before leaving Jack to contemplate her words.

When Georgina finally got home, she payed the over-used babysitter and slumped on the couch. The past two days had weighed down on her heavily. Her phone suddenly rang, and she didn't recognize the number on it.

"What?" Georgina snapped as she answered the phone, not in the mood for anyone or anything.

"Now is that any way to speak to last night's sex?" Carter replied with a chuckle. Georgina froze. So this was what had happened last night. She didn't really care that much, because Jack was a viscous liar. But there was a voice in the back of her head that was screaming with guilt.

"Go away Carter, you're not my boyfriend" Georgina said evenly.

"But I am the one you seem to tell your secrets to, and the one you cheated on _your_ boyfriend with last night" Carter replied, and she could just imagine the smug grin on his face as he said it.

"He's not my boyfriend. Never has been and never will be" Georgina snapped, causing Carter to be silent for a moment.

"So you wouldn't care if he found out you had wild sex with me last night while high on who knows what?" Carter asked challengingly.

"Not at all" Georgina said with confidence she didn't feel, but she was trying to call his bluff.

"What about if your parents found out that you had returned to your partying ways?" Carter asked knowingly. Georgina froze with fear. That would be the end of her. Her parents would cut her off, take Milo away, and send her to _rehab_ again. She shuddered at the thought.

"You can't prove it" Georgina said, her voice wavering.

"That's the best part, you see. I got it all on tape, and your parents would probably believe that you had consented to it, knowing your past. I wonder the damage this tape would cause if I leaked it?" Carter drawled.

Georgina was completely screwed, and it was all her fault for letting this happen. Being indebted to Carter Baizen was one of the worst things, because who knew what this evil genius had planned.

"What do you want?" Georgina sighed.

"Hmm, now we're talking" Carter replied with a chuckle.

* * *

**I'm a big fan of Carter guys, so I'm really sorry that he's so antagonistic in this story. But someone has to be and he has an important connection with all of our characters. I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters. Please rate and review this chapter so I know that people are reading :)**


	13. No one throws a party like Blair Waldorf

Blair Waldorf always knew how to throw a real Upper East Side party.

You see, every time she planned her functions, she did it with the belief that it was to be a sophisticated, polished night with no major drama. Blair had set a bar for herself that she had failed to reach it at every event since her 17th birthday. Every party she threw tended to result in mayhem, something she initially aspired to avoid.

Tonight she was throwing a belated engagement party for Dan and Serena. But this time she had made it her mission to ensure nothing went wrong.

First of all, she held it at Dan's apartment, one that hadn't been jinxed yet by the Waldorf party curse. She had drama-proofed the whole event, ensuring that no matter what, nobody who hated one another was invited. There were no chocolate fondue pots that could spill on fashionistas, and there would be no way anybody could plug in an embarrassing tape to play publicly anywhere in the apartment. And best of all, there was no Gossip Girl anymore to cause any further havoc. She knew Nate also had their back with the Spectator for the night, ensuring he wouldn't post any news that would create chaos among the guests at the party.

"Perfect" Blair murmured under her breath as she surveyed the event with an almost crazy gleam in her eyes.

Everything was calm as the beautifully dressed people made small talk over the classical music that was playing in the background. Blair couldn't help but sigh contently.

"Now you know that I like to be the only cause of that sound" a voice drawled behind her, and she was faced with her husband. She narrowed her eyes immediately at him.

"Charles, what did we discuss?" Blair said in warning. Anyone else would have cowered before her look, but Chuck just stared at her in delight.

He loved his bitch.

"I will not go near you tonight in case we decide to fight or have sex like we usually do at your parties" he recited perfectly. Usually Chuck would object to an order like this. But every now and then he liked to indulge his wife, and this particular request amused him to no end. It made him reminiscent of their high school games, where Blair was her most high strung and he his most predatory. He could have fun with this.

"That's my Chuck" she said, pursing her lips in satisfaction and flipping her curls over her shoulder. Chuck just barely restrained himself from attacking her mouth. Dictator Blair was so sexy.

There was a hint of knowing in Blair's look as she stared at Chuck's darkening gaze, she raised an eyebrow in challenge before sauntering away gracefully. Chuck swallowed as he stared after her.

Dan and Serena stood together looking around at the tame, classy party. They turned to look at each other at the same moment and burst out laughing.

"Who are all these people?" Dan exclaimed between chuckles.

"No idea, Blair invited them" Serena replied with a giggle.

"Make sure you do the guest-list for our wedding please" Dan pleaded with a grin, and they laughed even more.

Once they quietened down, Serena looked at Dan almost shyly for a moment. It was the first time they had actually discussed their wedding plans.

"Dan..." Serena started, looking down uncharacteristically bashfully.

Dan tipped her head up gently and smiled encouragingly. "Yes?"

She got back her nerve immediately. "I was thinking that I'd like to have a small wedding, with just our closest friends and family. It's more...I don't know, personal? I don't want anything like my mother's weddings. They were just shows that were put on to appease everyone" she whispered, a foreign look of resentment in her blue eyes.

Dan nodded, understanding her completely. He gripped her hand and squeezed it.

"Let's be selfish. I want to get married for us and us only" she announced proudly, biting her bottom lip in a smile.

He smiled warmly at her, feeling ecstatic over the special way she talked about their wedding day.

Dan cupped her cheek and pressed a reverent kiss to her lips.

"Okay" he whispered easily.

Blair continued to study the party with the focus of an officer general, looking for signs of possible unfolding drama. She spotted Georgina heading into Dan's bedroom, and Blair sensed trouble. _Not at my party_, _thank you Sparks_ Blair thought as she strode over to Dan's room, flinging the door open.

She opened the door to find Georgina attempting to hide a bra in Dan's covers.

"Seriously Georgina?" Blair exclaimed, not realizing how loudly she said it. Georgina jumped up in shock, accidentally hooking one of the bra-straps to the bed post.

"Blair" she said, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"The bra-in-bed sabotage? You're trying to break up Dan and Serena. Isn't your obsession with Humphrey out of date?" Blair shouted, storming away to find Serena and inform her of this.

"Wait, Blair, you don't understand!" Georgina called out as she tried to follow her, unknowingly stretching the bra strap like an elastic band. Before Georgina could realize it, the bra was released and flung across the room and outside. It tangled around the beaded neckline of Blair's dress, shocking her and causing her to stumble into a waiter. She tripped over on her heels, making a spectacle of herself as she caused the waiter to drop his tray of champagne glasses with a crash.

"Blair!" Serena cried, rushing over to her side with Dan close behind. Blair groaned in pain, clutching her ankle.

"Damn you Christian Louboutin" Blair cursed.

"What happened B?" Serena said, trying not to laugh as she untangled the bra from Blair's dress.

"Georgina...trying to make it like Dan cheated on you...ruined the party" Blair managed between gasps of pain.

Then, like a romantic hero from a movie, Chuck emerged from the crowd that had formed around Blair. He didn't say a word as he lifted his wife up bridal style and carried her into the nearest room.

Dan and Serena glanced up at Georgina, who looked stricken for a moment before escaping as quickly as she could.

"I'll figure out what she's up to, you look after Blair" Dan said to Serena, kissing her sweetly on the cheek before chasing after Georgina.

_Why is it that elevators can never arrive fast enough?_ Georgina thought as she pressed the button repeatedly.

"Georgina" Dan said as he approached her. She ignored him, and pressed the button even faster. He stared at her as though she had lost her mind. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it was a misunderstanding" Georgina sighed, frustrated.

"So do you want to explain to me why you were trying to put a bra in my bed?" he asked. Georgina looked at him for a moment as she thought back to her last conversation with Carter.

_"So let me get this straight, you need me to break up Dan and Serena so you can get your second chance with her? I can't believe you still carry a torch for Van der Woodsen" Georgina said, rolling her eyes_ _at Carter_.

"_Whatever Georgina, you're the one who has no choice here. You find a way to break them up, or the tape gets out." Carter said coldly. "__And it doesn't end there, I'm going to need you to take down Chuck and Nate as well. We have unfinished business.__"_

"It was supposed to be a joke" Georgina finally said, covering it up feebly. "Blair is a psycho."

Dan looked like he didn't believe her, and Georgina cursed his new-found ability to see through her. She never should have worked so closely with Humphrey when he wrote and published his serial.

Luckily for her, the elevator came and she escaped his all-knowing gaze without another word.

Dan shook his head, then pulled out his phone to scroll through his contacts.

Chuck gently placed Blair on the bed in the guest room, and sat by her feet. She watched as he carefully removed her shoes and began to run his fingers over the injured ankle. Blair gasped in pain when he touched a sore spot. He bent down and kissed the area tenderly, and her heart melted.

"I'm sorry," Blair said sorrowfully. "I told you to stay away from me to make sure everything went smoothly for once, but I messed it all up on my own. You must think I'm the most tedious, annoying, bi-"

Chuck interrupted her rambling by touching his index finger to her lips. "Shh.." he whispered with a laughing smile. Blair pressed the tiniest of kisses on the pad of his finger. He lent forward, getting right in her face. "I love you for being like this. Life with you could never be boring."

He sealed his words with a long, deep, breathtaking kiss.

"Gross" Serena said at the door. "Why am I always walking in on you two making out in rooms at Blair's parties?"

Blair didn't answer her, looking starry eyed and dazed. Chuck just winked in response.

Dan appeared at Serena's side a moment later.

"I'm sorry that your perfect party was ruined. It was supposed to be graceful and havoc-less" Blair said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding? That little scene was the best part of the night" Serena exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly" Dan said. "_That's_ the kind of Upper East Side event Gossip Girl would have loved."

Everyone had to laugh at that.

Blair Waldorf always knew how to throw a_ real_ Upper East Side Party.

Georgina dragged herself to her apartment door, feeling exhausted and humiliated. She was losing it. It didn't do for Georgina Sparks to be under someone else's control. She decided that she was going to pour herself a drink the moment she got inside.

When she reached her door, she was startled to find Jack standing there, looking unusually dressed down in a white button up top, sleeves slightly rolled up, and trousers, which his hands were tucked into the pockets of.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"Humphrey called me and told me what happened. Bra-in-bed sabotage Sparks? You can do infinitely better than that" he replied with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and shoved him aside in an attempt to get into her house.

"Why are you trying to break them up anyway? Don't tell me you still have feelings for the Muppet?" Jack said, unable to keep the burning jealousy from his voice.

"Hardly" Georgina replied firmly, causing Jack to relax in relief. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm currently being blackmailed by Carter Baizen to do his bidding. This was what he wanted."

Jack seemed startled for a moment. It wasn't like Georgina to be caught in this predicament. He wondered what this Baizen idiot had on her.

"So take down Baizen. I can help you" Jack replied, and Georgina scoffed.

"You can't be serious. Look Jack, just go home. You wouldn't want to keep _Elizabeth_ waiting" she said sarcastically, turning away from him and fiddling with the lock on her door to hide her hurt look.

Jack grasped her elbows from behind in desperation to make her see the truth. "The Elizabeth from the other day is not Elizabeth Fisher. She was my servant growing up. She's like a grandmother to me, for God's sake. Did you _see_ how old she was? Even I'm not that twisted."

"It doesn't matter. How do I know you didn't love Elizabeth Fisher? You freaked out when I mentioned her name in front of you" she spoke brokenly. Jack grew frustrated and pressed himself against Georgina from behind.

"She is _nothing_ to me. She was a weak woman used as a tool against Bart throughout their relationship, and then eventually as a weapon against Chuck in a scheme. I manipulated her all along to do my bidding. I 'freaked out' because I didn't want you to know what I did to her, in case you thought I was doing that to you" Jack exclaimed.

"Well you were right to worry about that. How am I expected to believe that this thing between us is any different?" Georgina cried.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. He leaned his forehead against the back of her head and exhaling heavily. "It is...It's so different that it scares me" he whispered.

Georgina shivered, and she knew that his feelings were true. But if they had been true all along, then she had betrayed him. She had slept with Carter. The self-hatred and guilt tore through her.

"I can help you" Jack repeated gently. "Let's work together on this, it will be the greatest take down that the world will ever see."

She sighed, turning to face him with tear filled eyes. "We can't," she said in a choked voice.

She took a deep, steadying breath and cupped his cheek. "Forget about me, you deserve much better."

Georgina pulled away, entering her home and shutting the door on a confused and hurt Jack Bass.

* * *

**I was blown away by all of you telling me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much, it's incredibly flattering.**

**This story is continuing, don't worry guys :) I was just asking if anyone was reading it so I could organize my time effectively and prioritize my stories.**

** I do urge you to read "The World They Once Knew" though, because I've planned the whole story from start to finish and I think you'll like it even more than this one.**

** I'm loving writing the Jackgina arc, how are you guys liking it?**

**Love to hear your thoughts, I'll update ASAP.**


	14. Jack Bass and his bastards

**Starts off M-rated. This chapter was so fun to write, hopefully you like it!**

* * *

Nate threw his head back in his chair as he panted, sweat dripping down his forehead. He couldn't help but grunt in enjoyment, moving his hand down under his office desk to tangle in her hair as she pleasured him.

_Knock, knock._

They both froze, but they had dealt with this before.

Nate quickly readjusted his pants and smoothed back his hair, plastering a serious look on his face.

When Jack entered his office, Nate looked completely normal: outfit successfully neat, sweat entirely wiped away from his face.

"Jack, what brings you here?" Nate asked as he pretended to be busily scribbling something down, as though Jack had interrupted him in the middle of work, rather than a blow job.

"I need your help with a scheme" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door-frame.

Nate cleared his throat. "What's that Jack? You need tips on your new business scheme?" He asked loudly.

Jack knitted his eyebrows together in a glare, as if to say 'what the hell?'

"You can't just blurt out questions like that here. It's my company office," Nate hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay St. Nate, just meet at my apartment when you're done with the broad under your desk" he said, turning to go.

"How do you-" Nate began to ask in shock.

"I'm Jack Bass" he said smugly, looking back to smirk at him before leaving.

Nate shook his head, then wheeled his chair back so that Nelly could climb out from underneath the desk.

Nelly straightened her skirt, looking up knowingly at Nate's lopsided smile as he surveyed her from head to toe.

"We'll continue this at your home-office" Nelly said, pursing her lips and sauntering out of the room, swinging her hips confidently.

"I look forward to it" Nate murmured as he stared after her. Nelly had gone from an awkward, glasses-wearing virgin to a self-assured, contact-using minx in the short time that they had been sleeping together. She was a pro at everything in the bedroom, and the way she walked, talked and acted was like some tempting seductress from Chuck's old gangster movies. He resisted the urge to pat himself on the back as he recalled the sensational act she had just performed under his office desk.

Nate Archibald had created a monster.

* * *

When Nate entered Jack's apartment, he saw Chuck and Dan sitting in the living room. Taking their example, he slumped in a sofa-chair silently.

"Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I've called you all here today" Jack said as he swaggered into the room with a box of Cubans.

"Yes, and if you could get on with it. I have to pick up Henry from home on the way back to work" Chuck said impatiently as he leaned back into the couch lazily.

"And my new novel isn't going to write itself" Dan added.

"_Another_ book Daniel? Tell me you're not immortalizing me in print _again_" Chuck drawled, rolling his eyes. When Dan just stared back at him in silent confirmation, Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, are you sure you're not gay?" He had to ask.

Dan sighed in annoyance, opening his mouth to respond with a snarky yet witty response, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Look, we'll debate about Humphrey's sexuality another time. I need your help with an issue of extreme importance" he said, handing out the cigars for them to light up.

"Go on" Chuck said, intrigued. His uncle never really asked for help with anything. He wondered why Jack couldn't handle this matter himself.

"I need to take down Carter Baizen" Jack stated.

"He's back _again_? How many plane tickets do I need to buy that guy before he vanishes completely" Chuck scoffed.

"Yes well, some cockroaches slip between the cracks" Jack said before taking a drag from his cigar.

"Not that I don't enjoy annihilating Baizen, but what exactly is the reason behind your vendetta?" Chuck asked.

"He's blackmailing someone I know, and that doesn't work for me" Jack explained vaguely. It had been simple. Once he had Carter out of the way, he would have a clear shot at fixing things with Georgina. Whatever Carter was doing to her was holding her back from him, but he wouldn't be revealing that to the men seated before him.

"Well thanks for the specifics, and why would we want to help you?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"You all have an interest. He's had both of your women," Jack started, motioning to Chuck and Dan, "and he has out-maneuvered _you_ through a scheme more than once" he finished, looking at Nate.

They glanced at each other, and then seemed to agree that they all had a mutual dislike for Carter.

"What can we do?" Nate asked.

"You can lend your powers. You're the most influential group of conniving scammers that I know-well, Nate, you're just influential," Jack said. "Chuck, your highly regarded scheming skills. Archibald, your power as a Van der Bilt and a media titan. And Humphrey, your knowledge of everyone's secrets as Gossip Girl could not be more useful."

The 3 men grinned proudly at Jack's words despite themselves.

"It's about time we finished Baizen off for good" Nate said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Carter Baizen may be able to fool the Buckley family and several of Blair Waldorf's bitches. But he has never had to face off against Nate Archibald, Gossip Girl _and _two Bass's," Chuck stated with a smirk.

* * *

The plan was easily formed and executed several days later. It wasn't long before Chuck's men kidnapped Carter and took him to one of Chuck's hotel sites in Brooklyn.

It was like a scene out of some western/detective movie.

Carter was tied to a stool, and Dan, Chuck, Nate and Jack stood around him, arms crossed over their chests as they stared down at him.

"Well, this wasn't how I planned on spending my Friday night" Carter said casually. "So, what do you want with me?"

"It's awfully relaxed for something that's about to be completely screwed over, wouldn't you say so nephew?" Jack said, just as nonchalantly. Treating the situation like a joke was _his_ favorite thing to do to his victims. It was time to wipe the confident look off the bastard.

"It won't last long, not unlike him in the bedroom" Chuck replied with a smirk.

"I think Serena, Blair _and_ Georgina would argue with you there" Carter said with a smug grin, not realizing his slip.

Dan and Chuck's eyes narrowed, and stepped forward menacingly. But Jack stopped them.

"You slept with Georgina?" Jack asked, momentarily taken aback.

* * *

Nelly was typing away at her laptop in her cubicle at work when she felt a chill in the air. She looked up to see none other than Georgina Sparks staring down at her intimidatingly.

"Can I...help you?" Nelly asked slowly, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"I'm looking for Nate Archibald" Georgina said, raising an eyebrow as she appraised Nelly. There was a certain vibe radiating from the Asian girl seated in the chair. Georgina immediately realized it.

"So, who's the guy?" Georgina asked with a smirk.

"Wh-what"?" Nelly stammered.

"Oh please, you're totally sporting a sex-glow. You're screwing someone from the office aren't you?" Georgina said, moving closer as she zoned in on her target. She was on a mission to try and destroy Nate to avoid Carter's wrath. It involved doing one of the things that she did best: digging for dirt.

Nelly's eyes widened, not having dealt with Georgina Sparks before. At least Blair Waldorf could be considered sane, even if incredibly domineering and scary. Georgina on the other hand, had no limits. The bitch was a psycho.

Nelly tried to keep eye contact and not give anything away, but Georgina's unblinking, penetrating stare soon became too much, and Nelly's eyes wandered to Nate's office door accidentally. Georgina, always one to never miss a thing, caught this and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

So Nate Archibald was having an affair with one of his employees.

"Interesting" Georgina drawled, before strolling out of the office.

* * *

Carter waited until it seemed like Dan and Chuck eased off, staring at them warily before turning back to Jack. He realized with panic that he had accidentally given away too much information. When he didn't say anything for a full minute, Jack took it as admittance that he did in fact sleep with Georgina. Jack fixed him with the coldest glare he had ever seen.

Carter gulped. He wasn't Bart Bass's brother for nothing.

"You're about to pay" Jack said in a tone so icy that a shiver went up Carter's spine.

Carter, however, maintained his poker-face. "Is that right? And what exactly do you think you can do to me?"

It was Chuck's turn to speak. "I'm sure you recognize Daniel Humphrey, aka Gossip Girl."

Dan cleared his throat and grinned. "Hi"

"Daniel here, has accumulated enough information against you over the years to completely destroy you for all you're worth" Chuck said in a pleasant tone.

"Didn't bother posting it. Upper class-men kind of bored me" Dan said with a shrug.

"Drug-dealing, affairs with congressmen's wives... the famous trip to Santorini" Chuck listed.

"Don't think your parents would approve of that" Nate said, raising his eyebrows.

"God, I love telling Mom and Dan on people" Chuck said with a smile, remembering the first time he and Blair did that to Georgina all those years ago.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy being cut off a second time" Dan said, blinking innocently.

"These bombs are going to be released via the Spectator a few minutes after the police arrest you" Nate informed Carter, whose eyes had slowly been widening in fear with each word.

_Fuck_. _Fuck._

_"_What do you want?" Carter asked in a defeated tone, seeing that he obviously had no other option.

"You're going to give up any blackmail material you have against Georgina, and then you're going to leave town for good" Jack said, an emotionless look on his face.

"I can't!" Carter exclaimed, his calm facade shattering completely.

"Nathaniel, why don't you make that call to your grandfather's friends at the police station?" Chuck asked.

"No, you don't understand! There _is_ no blackmail" Carter explained desperately.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, Georgie thinks that there is a tape of us having sex. But the truth is...I roofied her, and took her up to my suite. She passed out almost immediately, but not before sprouting nonsense about that jack-ass Jack Bass staking his claim, or something" Carter said slowly, staring at the ground as he spoke.

He looked up, only to receive a punch to the jaw.

"That's for taking advantage of the love of my life while she was vulnerable" Jack said coldly, not caring about what he had just admitted in front of all of them.

"I-" Carter started to say, before Chuck punched him too.

"That's for doing it to mine" Chuck snarled.

"I guess I deserved that" Carter mumbled, his entire face throbbing. As if that wasn't enough, Dan stepped forward and nearly knocked him out completely with the force of his fist.

"Mine as well" Dan said, nodding his head as though it had been a long time coming.

Carter winced at the shooting pain around his right eye. He glanced up at Nate. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nate didn't need to be told twice, hitting him the hardest and sending Carter's body flailing.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun" Nate said with a grin.

* * *

Georgina peered out from her car window. She watched as Nelly entered the Empire, clearly on her way to see Nate. Georgina smirked to herself and followed her up moments later. Hopefully she would be able to get some scandalous photos of their affair, or even grittier details to leak.

However, when she walked off the elevator and into the suite, she was shocked to find Nate, Jack, Dan and Chuck scattered around the pool table, the bar and the TV.

"Georgina? What are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"I could say the same to all of you" she replied incredulously.

"Why don't I take this?" Jack said to the others, but staring at Georgina intensely as he spoke. As if on cue, the men busied themselves with filling a drink, chalking their cue stick, and fiddling with the TV remote.

Jack stepped towards Georgina, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her into another room, away from the others.

"Since when are you buddies with those three?" Georgina asked, crossing her arms over her chest as an amused smile played on her lips. It made her secretly happy to to see Jack again, and she hadn't realized just how important his presence in her life had become. She had been missing him terribly despite her belief that they couldn't be together.

"Since they helped me take down Carter Baizen today" Jack murmured with a boyish grin as he stared into her eyes.

Georgina's small smile fell all together. "You what?"

"You'll be pleased to know that he can't blackmail you anymore. There was never a tape, and you never had sex. You just can't remember it because he slipped you a drug" Jack explained, then smirked with his next words: "I'm glad to see that you still remember who owns your body even when you're high."

The smirk quickly vanished as he looked at her hesitantly, awaiting her reaction.

She shook her head, staring at the ground in surprise and slight embarrassment for a moment.

He grew nervous at her silence, and continued to talk to ease his own worry. "We kicked him out of town for good, but not before we threatened him and roughed him up a little."

"Why would you do that?" Georgina asked in a small voice, finally looking up to stare at him in disbelief.

"Because, Georgina Sparks," he began, taking a deep breath and stepping forward to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "I love you."

* * *

**TBC ;) Do you hate me?**

**A big thank-you to my awesome reviewers from the last chapter: Gihanthi14, HazelHPwiz, Cosmokaramel, Judy24, Cjlefty, Oh My it's Evie, the lights of paris, dontmockthescarf, Chairyfan, Moozanna, kate, Chairytale Ending, Sel Kyle, 24hrscout and all the Guests.**

**I can't write without your support :)**


	15. Jack's new Opponent

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! The next few chapters are almost ready so they'll come sooner!**

**I feel that I should tell you all about this tweet that I read:**

**"50 Shades of Grey Casting: Chace Crawford "Would Love the Challenge" of Playing Christian"**

**HAS HE BEEN READING THIS STORY? I knew I was onto something! Hahaha!**

**If you follow me on twitter (my username is redonesie) you can catch little previews of all my stories and updates. When you're desperate for an update you can open up my twitter to see a sneak peek! I'd love to discuss things further with all of you, so follow and tweet to me :)**

**I wrote a story called These Kids, and I'm really proud of it. I feel like it's the best thing I've written when you compare it to my other stories. The first chapter is a love story between Henry Bass and Derena's daughter. I think you'll all enjoy it, so check it out :)**

**I am also blown away by the amount of views I received on my last chapter. I got more than 10 times the usual amount of views. It was amazing to read those numbers and I thank everyone that is reading my story.**

**I'd also like to say a special thank you to all my reviewers, whose opinions I _always_ take into consideration: Riia, Ronali, Cosmokaramel, inesetti, Ariel, jrg33, imjustwriting, thelightsofparis, Sel Kyle, Sparkleyangel, alyxoxo821, Oh My it's Evie, Smallville944, Under the Blue Sea, RauhlPrincess, GG, Moozanna, xoxo S, Jenna and all of the guests.**

**Please always leave a name so I can mention you in my thankyou-note :)  
**

**The Chair arc begins in this chapter. I know that you've been missing our darlings. Moozana is behind my inspiration for this chapter, and some of the dialogue was influenced by One Tree Hill.**

**Enjoy you fabulous readers!**

* * *

"So you're aware that Jack Bass and Georgina are in love with each other right?" Serena said, before taking a sip from her cup of tea. Blair and Serena's husbands were out with Jack and Nate for a guys night. It sounded suspicious and slightly gay, but it meant that the two best friends could have some girl time.

"Oh, I _know_. It's ridiculous isn't it? But I suppose it makes sense" Blair preened, the brunette never getting tired of having an in-depth gossip session with her best friend.

"I think it's sweet. Dorota, don't you think it's sweet?" Serena murmured with a smile.

"I think could be most dangerous thing to happen to Upper East Side since Miss Blair and Mr Chuck fell in love" Dorota said, shaking her head as she filled another cup of tea for Blair.

Blair nodded approvingly at her maid. "I couldn't agree more, Dorota. Chuck and I are still trying to develop a strategy for dealing with them as a pair." She dramatically raised a hand to her head, as though she had a headache at the thought.

"Oh Blair you are so unromantic. As much as I have had trouble standing the sight of them, they look perfect together. You have to admit" Serena insisted, giggling.

Blair shrugged. "I'll allow that, I guess. Do you think they'll get married?"

"Marriage for Jack Bass always seemed a foreign concept. But then again so did love?" Serena wondered aloud.

"And we can't forget that Chuck was like that too before me" Blair added.

"So what do you think they'll name their first child?"

The girls continued to deconstruct and analyse Jack and Georgina's relationship to bits like vultures for the better part of an hour.

* * *

At the Empire, the boys were all sitting around watching a soccer game on TV.

"Did anyone else hear Jack say that Georgina was the love of his life?" Dan asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, weird right?" Nate asked distractedly, texting Nelly to inform her of his unexpected guests and that now was a bad time for one of their rendezvous'.

"Mm" Chuck said, before their attention was drawn back to the game and nothing more was said on the matter.

* * *

"What?" Georgina said, her face white in shock.

"You heard me" Jack said with a nervous grin.

"Why?" She squeaked.

Jack sighed, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Because you're beautiful, intelligent and incredible. And any woman could be those things, but for some reason you're the only one who is to me anymore. You've broken me Sparks."

Georgina's heart melted at his words, along with her fearful expression. She ran her hands through his hair, and kissed him softly, more tenderly than she had ever kissed anyone. When she pulled back, she smiled at how his eyes remained closed, as though one kiss from her had affected him that much. She waited for him to open his eyes, and when he did, she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too" she whispered.

He smiled a real, happy smile at her, (something that nobody, not even her had witnessed) and suddenly she wanted to say it a hundred times just to see him do it again. They shared a long, romantic kiss, which quickly turned hungry and passionate.

_Who knew love could be such an aphrodisiac? _Jack thought as he felt his body grow hot and tingles rushed up his spine.

Georgina ran her hands up his chest, feeling his heart pounding quickly. It excited her, and she couldn't go another moment without them making love.

She pulled back, and he looked confused, before she lifted her dress off her and he sighed, staring at her with a lazy smile. He went and locked the door, and when he turned back, she was staring at him in amusement.

"I'm not letting one of the guys walk in on you like this" he explained in a serious tone. Usually he wouldn't care, (he'd probably get off on it) but they were in love. It seemed to change things for him, make him more...respectful? But only with her.

"Too late for that for some of them" Georgina joked.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he pulled him to her possessively. "Bite your tongue" he growled.

Georgina smirked. "Or I could let you do it?"

Jack leaned in and suckled on her neck, wiping the smirk from her face.

"Oh" she sighed.

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" Nate asked, his head shooting up from the couch as they heard moaning from the room.

"Okay, we're just going to turn this up" Dan said, turning up the volume on the TV with the remote in an attempt to drown out the sounds.

Nate stared at the two of them in disgust and slight curiosity. "Was she at least good in bed?"

"The bitch is a psycho" Chuck said with wide eyes.

Dan shuddered and nodded.

* * *

One morning, Blair was at the park feeding the ducks with Henry. She held his hand as he walked with her, now able to wobble around in an adorable navy sweater, pants and white shoes. He even had a little red bow tie, courtesy of his daddy. Blair had always felt serene when she did this activity, but something about doing it with Henry made it even more soothing, and she couldn't stop smiling as she used her baby voice to explain to him the advantages of duck-feeding.

He stumbled on a rock and nearly fell over, but Blair quickly caught him, lifting him up and cuddling him to her before he could even realize what had happened. Blair could be obsessive in her need to protect him like that. It had always been in her nature, but the manic level had a lot to do with what happened to her other child. The pain still stabbed at her heart when she thought about it. It was something she'd never really be able to get over, but she'd learnt to live with it and somehow found herself again with it.

"Hello, Blair" a female voice said.

Blair looked up, and who she saw made her clutch Henry tighter as her eyes widened in shock.

It was Elizabeth Fisher.

* * *

In another part of the city, Georgina was with her own son, watching him draw swirly patterns on the white wall. Georgina wasn't like most mothers.

Obviously.

But one of her weird things was letting her son do this to his bedroom walls, when most parents would lose their minds at the thought.

She just wanted her son to be able to do what he wanted without silly restrictions. Was that so bad?

Georgina wished her parents had just let her do what she wanted when she was younger, because then she might have saved herself from getting into serious pickles, like boot camps for troubled girls and an enemy in the KGB. As a child she had been given so much perfection that she felt the need to violate it all. It was the thrill of breaking the rules that made her act so crazy, so she allowed her son to violate things. It was twisted and it may not make sense to most people, but that was Georgie.

There was a knock at the door. Georgina walked over to it and opened it to find Jack standing there with two suitcases in his hand.

"What are those?" Georgina asked, avoiding any pleasantries.

"Hello to you too, lover. I've come to move in" Jack said, then marched into her home confidently.

Georgina stared at him in bemusement. "Excuse me?"

He flopped onto her couch, making himself at home. "Well, I figured we're ready. I told you how I felt, you told me. So I think we can do anything now, and I've decided I want to move in with you" he said simply with a smirk.

"And why is that?" Georgina asked, coming to sit next to him.

"I'm tired of you not being able to stay the night, and always having to rush home" he complained, then gave her a smoldering look. "Is it so wrong that I want to be with you 24/7?"

Georgina's heart fluttered, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "24/7 hey? Well, not even remotely obsessive" she said sarcastically. A silly little grin appeared on her face however.

"So, where should I put my stuff?" Jack asked, and Georgina snapped out of her daze and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not the only one who lives here" she replied with a smirk, then glanced at her son who was going to town on the white wall.

Jack followed her look to the little brunette boy. "Seriously Sparks? You need me to ask his permission?" Jack asked disbelievingly. The little boy's home environment had changed dramatically several times already. Surely he was used to it.

"Care to make a wager?" Georgina asked, trying to keep her cool and not laugh.

"I always am" Jack replied with a smirk.

"If my son likes you and says yes, you can move in with us" Georgina said simply, but they both knew that it was a huge challenge. Jack Bass had taken down many high profile businessmen and even his own nephew and brother. But winning over kids? He knew nothing.

But he wasn't one to shy away from a bet, especially when the prize was moving in with the love of his life.

"Deal, but what do you get if I lose?" Jack asked.

Georgina sent him a dark look which made his pants tighten slightly.

Jack liked this game. A lot.

He got up off the couch, and walked over to the little boy. Jack Bass..._crouched down_ to reach the boys height.

"Hello Milo, I was wondering if we could strike a deal" Jack said with a pleasant smirk on his face.

The little boy stared at him unblinkingly, unnerving the older man slightly.

"No" Milo replied simply, and turned back to his drawing. Jack froze in disbelief, not believing that he was shot down so quickly. He heard a little cackle behind him and turned to see Georgina throwing her head back and giggling. The sight was pretty spectacular, but he was in too much shock at her son to comment.

"Not your ordinary opponent, is he?" Georgina said between spurts of laughter. "Do I collect my winnings now or later?"

"Wait a minute, Sparks. It's not over yet" Jack said seriously, staring down at the little boy in wonder.

* * *

"What do you want?" Blair snapped coldly, stepping back from the woman.

"I just wanted.." she said, staring at Blair and then Henry in her arms. Blair's arms automatically tightened further around her son.

There was a pause.

"Could I hold him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No" Blair said immediately, then began to walk away. She stopped herself however, having too many questions about the woman who had jumped in and out of their lives.

She turned back to look at Elizabeth. "Why?" Blair asked.

Elizabeth looked down at the ground, the back up at Blair with sad eyes that were the replica of Chuck's. "Because he's the only one in my world who doesn't know what I've done" she murmured, and gave Blair a pleading look.

Blair looked down at Henry, then back up at the woman in contemplation. If Chuck found out, she didn't even know how he'd react. There was no way that this woman deserved this, and Blair should walk away now and forget her. But there was this nagging voice at the back of her head, reminding her of how she would give anything to be able to hold her lost child again.

"Just for a second" Blair found herself saying quietly.

Elizabeth smiled immediately, and walked forward to them. Blair reluctantly and gently passed Henry to Elizabeth, and studied her reaction to him. Henry smiled at her openly and her eyes melted the same way Chuck's did, watering immediately. Blair couldn't blame her, Henry was amazing.

"I'd forgotten what it was like" Elizabeth whispered as took in Henry's features greedily. "He's perfect, what's his name?"

Blair smiled unconsciously as she stared at her son. "Henry."

"Henry Bass" Elizabeth said out loud with a smile, and she bounced Henry a little. Blair seemed to wake up slightly when she did that.

"That's enough" Blair said evenly, and pulled her son out of her arms.

Elizabeth nodded, and Blair fiddled with Henry so she wouldn't have to look at the woman.

"I know you're going to have to tell him about me some day. I'm sorry for that" Elizabeth said, before walking away.

Blair stared after her solemnly, but smiled when Henry buried his face into her neck and tangled his fingers in her curls.

* * *

"Come on Milo, I'll give you a million dollars" Jack practically begged. He had tried every form of bribery that he knew, but the kid just kept saying...

"No."

The little boy grinned cheekily and Jack pulled his hair in aggravation. Now he knew why Bart started losing his hair after Chuck was born.

"That's it kid, we've tried the nice way. Here comes the blackmail" he muttered with clenched teeth.

"This should be good" Georgina said, now sitting with a bowl of popcorn as she watched her two boys interact. What Jack didn't know was that Georgina had already made up her mind about Jack the moment she saw Milo's eyes light up at Jack's antics. But a deal was a deal, and Georgina was enjoying this way too much to let Jack know he had already won.

Milo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as if to say "Go ahead."

Jack clenched his jaw, realizing that he actually had no dirt on the little kid, or anything to threaten him with. The little boy smirked knowingly, and drew a huge line on Jack's face with a permanent marker as an extra touch.

* * *

When Blair came home later that afternoon, she put a sleeping Henry in his bed for a nap. She walked around their home looking for her husband, and found him sitting in his study, an untouched glass of scotch in front of him on his desk.

"Chuck, you okay?" Blair asked cautiously, but she knew from the blank, numb look in his eyes that he most certainly was not. He stared straight ahead at the wall, ignoring her completely for what felt like an hour, so she was surprised when he finally spoke.

"How could you?" He said in a quiet, yet deadly tone.

Blair studied him for a moment, about to snap back defensively and ask him what he was talking about. But she realized what he meant. He knew what she had done today.

"How did you find out?" she asked in a small voice after a long, tense moment of silence.

"I know everything," he said getting up from his chair and heading out the door.

She tried to stop him. "Chuck, I-"

"Enjoy sleeping alone."

* * *

**Uh oh. Things are not so good in Chair-ville. What will become of our favorite couple? **

**Follow me on twitter if you just can't wait to know things. (Username is redonesie)**

**I'd love if you wrote me a long, detailed review on all your thoughts. They give me feels.**


	16. Jack catches someone and someone

**Please read:**

**I know, I know. I suck as an updater. But I'm in the middle of directing a music video and completing so much university work that it's ridiculous. But if you follow me on twitter (username is redonesie) you'll be able to get previews.**

**But because you are a wonderful readership, I made this chapter twice as long as my usual length.**

**This story is going somewhere and I will be continuing it for as long as possible, but I really recommend that you read my story These Kids. I'd love your opinions on it, and I think anyone who reads my writing will like it more than this story.**

**I recently read The Piper's Son by Melina Marchetta. Have any of you read it? It's really wonderful for all Chair fans. It inspired some of the writing for Nate and Nelly in this chapter.**

**There is also a new pairing introduced in this chapter. I hope you'll adore them as much as I do.**

**Thank you to SIGHHHHH, J, Me, Gossip Girl, omg, UGH, Chairville944, Vale1103, jrg33, dontmockthescarf, RauhlPrincess, Sparkleyangel, Sel Kyle, Moozanna, mytiffany, Huge Fan, CB, B, GG, Raina, DottyRadrian2110, TracyGrove, 24hrscout, the lights of paris, blairandchuck2001, meperez98 and all the guests.**

**For those of you who asked, yes I read everyone one of your reviews and they fill me with so much joy. Especially Gossip Girl who has started posting blasts about my story in their review. So flattering!**

**We'll talk more at the bottom.**

**Enjoy, my dears..**

* * *

"Whatever happened with the Waldorf girl?"

Those were the words used by his father the second time Chuck had ever discussed Blair with him. It was senior year in high school. They were at that hockey game, making an attempt at closing the gap between them, because Bart Bass had wanted to know his son once upon a time.

They had been pretty silent for the first half of the game. Bart watched the game in complete focus, while Chuck glanced between the game and his father, intrigued to see how his father would react to the fact that his team was getting completely and utterly destroyed.

It was fascinating to see Bart Bass, the man with the ultimate poker face, betraying his disapproval at the score through the way he seemed to squeeze the cup in his hand until his knuckles turned white, and the way he leaned forward eagerly, his eyes locked on the player's movements, as though he wanted to catch every detail. It made Chuck wonder if there was a just normal guy who loved to watch sport somewhere inside his father.

Chuck hadn't said anything immediately when his father asked, because what _had_ happened with Blair? He had freaked out on her because of the man right in front of him's words about relationships. When she came back from the summer, he had trailed her and worked at her until he finally melted the resistant ice-queen, only to find himself right where he began.

Not ready.

"We weren't ready," Chuck said shortly.

His father turned to look at him slightly, his face as emotionless as ever.

"You seemed ready," Bart said.

Chuck had shaken his head in response.

"I was fooling myself," he muttered.

Bart studied him for a moment, the lines around his mouth twitching and flickering. Chuck always wondered what that was. Were words about to come the surface? Or _emotions_?

Whatever it was, it didn't seem to matter, because his father turned back to the game without another word. But Chuck refused to let it end there, especially since he had so many questions.

"How did you know you were ready for my mother?" Chuck asked daringly. They never went to that topic, but his father had finally talked to him about her tonight, and it seemed appropriate.

His father glanced back at him, pursing his lips as he seemed to consider his answer.

"I always felt ready to have her. I would have done anything for her," Bart said steadily, but his voice quietened in reverence and a shadow coursed through his father's eyes. Chuck held back from raising his eyebrows, because he had never seen such a look on his face.

Years later, when Chuck found out the real story behind Bart and his mother's relationship, he realised what that look had been.

It was desperation.

It was likely that his father had a dark, frantic love for Elizabeth Fisher, not unlike what Chuck had once felt for Blair. His father claimed to always have felt ready, but to him it sounded more like he had never been ready. Bart had probably wanted to posses her. He didn't want to be with her, he wanted to have her.

Love like that only took you and the people you cared about to unnecessarily scary heights. Chuck had learnt that the hard way. He got lucky, because he had learnt better, sooner. But his father never did. Chuck couldn't have even imagined what his father did when Elizabeth Fisher had betrayed him.

All Chuck knew was that he wasn't like that, nor did he want to be. He wasn't interested in lashing out, or having his revenge against Blair for what she had done.

Right now? He was just upset with his wife for the first time ever, and he didn't feel like speaking to her or coming home, no matter how much he missed his family.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Dan was kicking back on his couch with the novel "Catherine," by Thackeray. He was in the middle of reading his favourite line when a pair of smooth hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered, followed by a giggle that could only be described as one of a four year old.

He grinned immediately at the sound.

"Bart, is that you?" Dan asked jokingly.

The hands travelled up to his curls and pulled them in mock-outrage at the suggestion.

"Can Bart do this?" Serena murmured, and pressed soft kisses down the side of his face.

"I don't know...should I have asked him?" Dan replied breathlessly, enjoying her lips against his skin for a few pleasurable moments.

She immediately stopped after that.

"Dan," she groaned. Sometimes he could make awful jokes. Only _sometimes_.

"I'm sorry," he replied with a chuckle, leaning his head back against the couch to stare up at her up at her displeased face.

God, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was falling around her face as she pursued her luscious lips at him in disapproval of his joke. Her blue eyes still sparkled however, and he hardly ever saw them do anything else lately. It filled him with...peace. He made Serena happy with him. Happy enough to marry him. It felt amazing, because he had gone for so long thinking that he would never be able to have it all. But now? He trusted himself and her more than enough for this relationship to stay afloat, and _swim._

He raised his hand up and cupped her neck, stroking his thumb against the smooth skin and smiling at her in his lop-sided way.

She sighed at him, shaking her head, before glancing at the book he was reading.

"Shouldn't you be writing instead of doing more reading?" Serena asked playfully, walking around the couch and coming to sit next to him.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at Blair's? Isn't that why you ditched me and my plans this afternoon?" Dan replied.

"I'm trying to hold off on going there for as long as possible. She was using her freakishly calm voice," she replied, shuddering.

"That doesn't sound good," Dan said, grimacing.

"So...what did you have planned?" Serena hummed, inching closer to him on the couch and giving him a sultry look.

"Well, I was thinking..." Dan mumbled, but drifted off as her face moved closer and closer to his. Her hand reached up to curl into his chest. They were now a breath apart, and she bit her lip into a smile.

"Yes?" Serena said lightly.

"I don't remember now," he whispered hoarsely, and swallowing thickly.

She laughed quietly, and kissed him, leaning her body against his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as their kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer.

"Ow," Serena cried suddenly, breaking their kiss. She felt a sharp object digging in to her stomach painfully, and looked down to see the book he had been reading wedged between them.

"Sorry," Dan said apologetically as he pulled out the book, glancing at the cover briefly in thought.

"What?" Serena asked, slightly miffed that he hadn't returned to making out with her immediately.

"Nothing, I just...what do you think of the name Catherine?" Dan asked quietly.

Serena pressed her lips together and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Hmm, Catherine...I like it," she said with a bright smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

* * *

Jack stared down at the 5 year old going to town with a chicken nugget in his limo. He cringed as Milo palmed his sticky, sweet and sour sauce-covered hand right onto the leather seats for a brief moment.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Jack muttered under his breath.

_Because you love his mother, you moron._

That was right.

He had called Georgina that morning, but she had been uncharacteristically flustered and all over the place. Apparently she had a doctor's appointment.

"I hope I didn't give you anything, I haven't been checked in a while," Jack had said half-jokingly.

"Very funny, Bass. It's just a check up," Georgina had said, but her voice had a nervous twinge to it.

She was afraid of the doctors?

We couldn't have that.

"I've been checking out your body regularly, and my diagnosis is _fine_, but there you had the symptoms of a coming fever," Jack drawled, in an attempt to ease her.

And just like that, she seemed to relax and chuckle softly at him.

"If I could just figure out what to do with Milo today," Georgina said after a comfortable moment of silence.

"I could take him," Jack said quickly.

He hadn't managed to win over the boy yet, and while Georgina didn't press him about it, he still hadn't actually moved in with her. And deep down, in the very depths of his twisted soul, Jack wanted Milo to like him, because he was serious about Georgina.

But only her.

"You really want to spend the day with an almost-6 year old?" Georgina asked, disbelievingly.

"It's that or lunch with Bart's old clients," Jack had lied in explanation.

And here he was, taking care of Milo Sparks for the day. So far, despite the car mess, the kid had been tolerable. He hadn't said a word, except when it came to ordering his food. He had insisted on McDonalds, which surprised Jack. He was 100% sure that Phillip had been behind his preference for the fast-food restaurant, because judging from the way the kid ravenously attacked his Happy Meal, it seemed like Milo hadn't had it in a while.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jack asked. He figured if he kept doing whatever the kid wanted, there was no way he wouldn't like him, right?

God, this was what Jack Bass, manipulator-extraordinaire, had been reduced to.

"Henry's house," Milo commanded.

"Aren't you a little old to be hanging out with Henry?" Jack asked in confusion.

Milo pinned him with a glare that could only come from someone who had Georgina Sparks and a Russian mobster's genes.

"Henry's. House," Milo muttered between his clenched teeth. For a second, Jack thought the kid might bite him like a wild dog. He was practically growling.

"Well alright, kid," Jack said, feeling impressed and intimidated as he notified his driver of their next destination.

* * *

"...most incompetent bunch of imbeciles I've ever met! I want all of this fixed by _Monday,_" Blair shouted to her workers.

They stared back at her, properly chastised and unsure of what to do next.

"_Out_," she screeched.

They scattered out of her office like mice.

When something was wrong in Blair's life, everyone suffered with her.

Her friends and her employees. The kid who sold her a cup of coffee that morning.

Everyone.

Blair had always happily been a tyrant, and she usually enjoyed channelling her inner Miranda Priestly.

But today?

"I can't do this anymore," Blair said, putting her hands on her forehead exhaustedly and slumping into her chair in a way that Blair Waldorf would never do.

She was in her new office, because Chuck had moved into her old one straight away after they got married.

The old place was supposed to be their home, but it just didn't feel like it without him there.

Home was wherever Chuck was.

She had hurt him, yes, and she felt horrible about it. But it wasn't fair for her either.

If things weren't right with people she really cared about, nothing else felt right. The designs were behind for their new line, because her current designers were a joke.

Usually she would talk to Chuck about it, and he would comfort her and offer a solution. But he hadn't been home for a whole week, and she had no idea where he was staying. There had been no listings on the credit card bill of a hotel check in.

The worst part was that nobody knew about it, not even Serena. Things had changed between them now that they were married. It was their first real fight as husband and wife, and it meant dealing with it was different to their petty girlfriend and boyfriend arguments that the whole city knew about.

Blair couldn't manipulate herself out of this one. From past experience, she had learnt that she simply just had to wait it out, until he had enough time to cool off. Then maybe she would be able to talk to him and explain.

In the mean time, she had been making life hell for everyone. The ice queen had returned with full force.

But deep down?

Blair just wanted her husband back.

* * *

When Jack and Milo entered the Bass home, it seemed empty, but the sound of the vacuum gave away its occupants.

Milo strode forward towards the kitchen almost knowingly, and Jack followed him unsure of what else to do.

The boy stopped before the door, and turned to look at him.

"You don't have to follow me," Milo said shortly.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

_Fine, he wasn't really in the mood for talking to anybody anyway._

He'd probably just occupy that Italian looking sofa and make some business calls while Milo...played with Henry? He scoffed inwardly. The idea was still strange.

Jack glanced down at Milo, and was surprised to see the boy nervously brush back his hair before entering the kitchen.

It intrigued him, so Jack remained rooted to his spot, standing by the entry to the kitchen as he watched Milo walk in.

Seated on the dining table, next to Henry Bass in his highchair was a little blonde girl, with blue eyes and pink cheeks. She was busy entertaining the little baby, making funny faces at him and allowing Henry to play with her plaits, completely unaware of the approaching Milo.

The little boy bent his head right next to her ear, and whispered "boo."

The girl let out a high pitched squeal in surprise, causing Jack to wince and Henry to burst into tears in shock. She whipped around to see Milo chuckling at her, and she immediately hit him and seemed to yell at him in Polish.

"Ow Ana, that hurts!" Milo cried between spurts of laughter.

"Yeah well, you deserve it Milo Sparks. You scared little Henry," she snapped, and turned to stroke Henry's cheeks, wiping away his tears. She began to sing softly to him in order to calm him down. Jack watched as Milo stopped laughing and stared at her in awe when she sang. His entire face had brightened in a way that Jack had never seen on him.

_What do we have here?_

Once Henry had been calmed, Ana turned around to glare at Milo.

"What are you doing here?"

Milo was undeterred by her look, sitting down next to her and propping his head in his hands.

"I was bored. I know you're bored sitting here all day, so I'll let you play with me," he said smugly.

"I don't wanna play with you," Ana said, her face scrunching up at him indignantly.

"Why not?" Milo said, his voice betraying only the slightest bit of hurt.

"Because my mommy said that I'm not allowed," Ana retorted, and turned to focus on Henry.

Jack rubbed his face as he studied them.

_Ah, so Dorota was still holding a grudge about the 'trapped in Blair's closet' incident. _

When Georgina had told him about it, he had laughed loudly at the thought.

"You always play with me at school," Milo argued.

"Yeah, well...well," Ana sputtered, flushing all over when she couldn't come up with an explanation.

Milo's eyes lit up as he grinned at her knowingly, and that seemed to frustrate her.

She stood up swiftly, her chair making a scraping noise.

"Well, I'm not playing with you anymore," Ana cried, putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll see about that," Milo replied with a smirk, standing up so that he was level with her and staring her down intimidatingly.

Ana reeled back when he did that, and looked at the ground quickly. Annoyed by her refusal to return his look, Milo tugged one of her braids, causing her to cry out in dismay as it began to unravel.

Jack heard something that sounded like a sniffle, and Ana covered her face with her hands.

Jack watched as Milo's face fell. He had apparently taken it too far, and now he looked like he wanted to hurt himself.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said in a small voice after a moment.

"Because," he said, as though it explained everything.

Ana looked up at Milo, and his look became even more troubled at whatever he saw on her face.

"Please don't be upset with me," he said distraughtly, reaching over and holding her little hand in his, but she pulled back immediately.

"We can't play together anymore Milo. I don't want to get into trouble," she said softly.

"We can play in secret," he said, almost frantically.

But Ana shook her head.

"My mommy says that God is always watching," she whispered.

A flicker of pain passed through Milo's face for a moment, before it morphed into a cold, angry expression.

"Fine," he snapped, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Jack just managed to back away from the entry in time, but it didn't seem to matter. Milo was lost in a world of his own torment and didn't even see Jack.

Jack blinked at he thought about the scene he had just witnessed.

So the kid _did_ have a weakness. He had a soft spot for the daughter of the help.

How could he use this to his advantage?

Jack looked over at the little boy, who had plopped himself down on a sofa, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Jack's feet moved of their own accord to sit down next to him. The boy didn't even react, just staring at the ground and looking like he was trying not to cry.

"You okay, kid?" Jack asked after a long moment. He didn't know where it had come from, but it just felt right to say at the time.

"I'm fine," Milo said curtly.

"You sure? Look, I-"

"I said I'm fine. Let's just go home," Milo snapped, getting to his feet and walking towards the door.

Jack sighed, and followed him for what felt like the 100th time that day. Jack couldn't remember the last time he had followed anyone, apart from Georgina. He also couldn't remember the last time he asked someone if they were okay. He had felt more concern for this kid today than he ever had for his own nephew.

What was he doing with his life? What was he doing _caring_?

* * *

Later that night, Henry was been put to bed and all of Blair's calls to her employees were made. She showered and completed her nightly moisturizing ritual. Once all her business had been taken care of and everything was perfectly in its place, she crawled into bed.

Blair lay her head down on the pillow, looking over at Chuck's side of the bed.

And she burst into tears.

It hurt. So much, all over again.

Blair would never be able to not feel this much pain whenever her husband was distant from her. She loved him too much to not feel devastated by him being mad at her.

She felt so...lonely.

So she dried her tears, and picked up her phone to call Chuck. She pressed the one, because that had never changed.

It went straight to his voicemail, but that didn't deter her.

Blair listened for the beep before she spoke.

"Please come home to me, I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

On another side of town, Nelly was out having dinner and drinks with Theresa and her friends from her old job. They were raving about her transformation, and it made Nelly feel embarrassed and slightly offended. Sure her hair was styled differently, and she wore contacts more often than her glasses. But had she been_ that_ much of an awkward loser before she started sleeping with Nate Archibald?

"So tell us all about it, what have you been doing? What's your secret?" One of the women tactlessly asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Nelly had replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh come off it, you're practically glowing! Is there a man in your life?" Another one of them blethered.

What a question.

Well technically yes, because Nate Archibald had made it his agenda to rule her life. When he wasn't being her boss, or sometimes even when he _was_ being her boss, he was giving her the most earth shuddering orgasms you could imagine. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't made her climax.

But she wasn't about to tell her friends that.

"No, just...new job, new lifestyle, you know?" Nelly had said breezily, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Then we need to hook you up with _someone,_ can I give you my friend's number?" Theresa asked shamelessly.

Nelly thought about it for a moment.

She and Nate were not in a relationship per se. There had been no hint that he felt anything more for her than lust. It had even begun like a business deal. But she was still hesitant.

Were they allowed to see other people? What were they, exactly?

"Look at her, she is so seeing someone already," one of the girls said with a laugh.

"No, I'm not," Nelly said quickly, feeling her face heat up.

"You're blushing! You totally love him," she teased, and the girls began to hoot and carry on, probably due to the amount of cocktails they'd consumed.

"I...I need a drink," Nelly mumbled, getting up to walk to the bar.

"Oh come on, Nelly! They're joking," Theresa called out after.

Nelly just flashed a small smile and waved it off, but inside she was brimming with different emotions.

There was frustration.

_I do not love him, I don't even like him_.

But there was also that heart-clenching thing one gets when they think about how a person makes them feel.

Like how he made her feel that night he took her virginity.

At first, he had told her to undress, and it had taken her ages because her hands were shaking. When she stood before him, naked, it was like every insecurity she had in high school came back with vengeance.

Always being around impossibly gorgeous girls who were at levels no one could even dare to try and reach. Some of them even making it their mission life to remind her of that fact.

The first time she got dumped, where she felt like she had been shot in the chest. Then her hopes were raised only to have them dropped when she was dumped again, right before her important exams.

All of it was consuming her, and tears were forming in her eyes as she looked anywhere but at Nate.

Then he had reached for her, tipping her chin up so that he could speak to her.

"Shh, shh, don't cry," he had murmured, and he had that look in his eyes. It was admiring, and filled with desire. But it also made her think that he could be a great politician one day, because it had convinced her that she could trust him. Like everything was going to be okay.

Then she saw him nude.

Nothing could hold her back after that. A very persuasive thing, a naked Nate Archibald was.

And he took care of her for her first time. He made sure that she'd want to do it again, by touching her the right way, kissing her in the perfect spots, proving that he could be a selfless lover.

That had been the only tender moment they had shared. After that Nate kept dominating her in the bedroom, and she loved it. You could call her weak, and dependant, but Nate Archibald made her feel powerful, and a lot better than she did before she knew him.

But she kept herself grounded, knowing that this wasn't serious. He wouldn't ever take it further than just sex. He was Nate Archibald. She was Nelly Yuki. So why was she hesitating about giving out her number to someone who she actually might have a chance with?

"Give me your phone," Nelly said to Theresa with resolve when she returned to the table.

* * *

The next morning, Blair woke up, and turned over to her side to see if Chuck had miraculously arrived, but no such luck.

This time, Blair felt more than just hurt.

She was furious.

Enough was enough. She had given him time to get over it, and she had apologized. That was a lot coming from someone as impatient as her. The least he could do was come home already so they could talk.

Didn't he miss her?

Blair got dressed crossly, shoving on her clothes, and marched downstairs to the kitchen, where Dorota had been feeding Henry.

"Dorota, mind Henry. I have another Bass to deal with," she said quietly, a lethal look in her eye.

Dorota gulped and stared warily as Blair exited the house without another word.

When Blair saw his limo still parked out the front of their home, she grew even angrier. He was literally just outside, but still refused to come home.

That enormously stubborn pain in the ass.

She practically stomped over to it, as much as someone with her level of grace could stomp.

Arthur tried to stop her. "Mrs Bass, you can't-"

He stopped talking when he caught her frightening look, and stepped aside in immediate defeat.

As scary as Blair seemed outside of the limo, the moment she entered it she was the one who became afraid. What was she about to walk in on?

However, when she entered the limo, what she saw was completely unexpected.

**Don't go away just yet.**

**For anyone who thinks I might not have delivered properly on the Chair argument, PLEASE bear with me because this chapter was more of a filler for their story. The REAL angsty drama and passionate fighting is about to hit in the next chapters. Things aren't going to be very smooth for our Chair for quite a while.**

**So until then my friends ;)**


	17. The Limo

**Hey all! I managed to squeeze in some fic writing between my study now that I've finished the music video :) **

**I also wrote Nenny story called How To Tell. Do check it out if you liked Nate and Jenny :)**

**My friend and I want a JG spin off show :( **

**Gossip Girl SO could have continued. There were so many story lines left open.**

**Another thing, I can't update for the sake of updating. It won't be a good enough chapter if I force it. I need feels.**

**I think most of us write and read because of our feels for a particular couple at the time. A story always comes across as more honest and fluid when we do****. ****Just bear that in mind when it comes to all fanfic writers. Many of my fellow writers have been getting a lot of undeserving hate lately. ****I ask you to build these people up, especially if they're writing your favorite couple and keeping them alive. ****Please do this, especially for my fave CB writers who were discouraged this week :(**

**Like I said, this chapter requires a fan and privacy. It is M-rated and probably the dirtiest thing that I've ever written.**

* * *

_As scary as Blair seemed outside of the limo, the moment she entered it, she was the one who became afraid. What was she about to walk in on?_

_However, when she entered the limo, what she saw was completely unexpected._

Her husband was sitting there with his laptop in his lap, surrounded by his work documents scattered around the limo. On top of that, he was a mess (a hot one), but never-the-less a mess. He was in his purple silk pajamas, his hair sticking up at all ends, and he even had a little stubble growing across his jaw.

Blair looked around the limo and found random items like business suits hanging around the sides, and a set of dirty plates and cutlery on one of the seats.

"Have you been _living_ here?" Blair asked, shocked beyond belief.

He didn't respond, continuing to type away on his laptop as though she wasn't there. But yes, he had been living in his limo for the past week. It was his safe, happy place. One of the few things he considered sacred. He only left it to go to the bathroom or to work. Blair didn't realize, but he hadn't even left the street, keeping a close watch on his family from a short distance.

Blair sighed when he remained silent.

"Why can't you just come home? We miss you," she said quietly, but Chuck refused to acknowledge her or even look at her.

She felt her heart break in two at his indifference. Had she really hurt him that badly? If he could just let her explain, but he seemed so mad at her. It wasn't like their high school drama, or when they went to war. It was like she had...upset him.

How did one deal with a married, fatherly version of an upset Chuck Bass?

"Are you going to leave me?" Blair blurted out, knowing it would get a reaction out of him.

Chuck snapped his head faster than the speed of a bullet to stare at her incredulously. She refused to let her eyes meet his, not wanting him to realize that she didn't really mean it, and it worked. He threw the laptop off him with a bang, not caring what happened to it, and practically pounced on her, grabbing her by the shoulders tightly.

He pressed his face forehead tightly against hers so that she couldn't escape his hard stare.

"_Never _think that again," he growled, before harshly pressing his lips against hers.

Blair gasped from the power of his onslaught for a moment, but then immediately began to kiss him back, opening her mouth to him and keeping up with him the way she always did. She reached her hands up to twist into his hair as she bit his lip, a part of her wanting to get back at him for being so childish.

Almost desperately, he lifted up her skirt and spread her legs. He thrust forward, allowing her to feel his hardness against her center.

"Oh, God," Blair whimpered against his lips as he began to dry-pound her.

He ripped open her top, sending buttons flying everywhere, and pulled down the cups of her bra, too impatient to remove the bra completely. He flattened his palms against her breasts and began to rub them in circles, causing her nipples to flicker against his hands lightly.

"Suck them," she whispered huskily in a quiet plea. Chuck's eyes darkened as he continued to rub her breasts and stare at her.

They eyed each other for another tense moment, his hands still moving helplessly, twiddling the nipples between his fingers.

"Oh," she moaned, closing her eyes in enjoyment at the sensation.

Then he closed his mouth around a nipple, warming it before tugging gently, over and over again. It sent a shot of pleasure straight to her core, and she rubbed against him in a desperate need for friction.

As he moved over to give the other one equal attention, Blair unbuttoned his pajama shirt hastily, wanting him naked. She reached for the top of his pants and pulled them down.

Chuck braced his hands on either side of her face against the seat as he stepped out of them. He waited, panting above her as she pulled his briefs down, and the light touch of the fabric moving across his manhood made him quiver, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

Blair reached her head up to kiss him, and ran her hands across his bottom. She had missed touching him, and when she remembered why, she let her nails scrape against the skin there in her frustration with him.

He hissed lightly at the sensation, but then he exhaled with a trembling breath as his member rose even further.

The scars she left. They'd always turn him on. And then she purred in his ear.

_Sweet mother of God, she's purring._

It changed his resolve completely, feeling too aroused to tease her. Chuck reached his hands to either side of her hips, hooking his fingers into her panties and tugging them down, but not before he took a leisurely whiff of them.

The cool feel of her bareness against the leather was too overwhelming for her sensitized skin, and she whimpered in need, shaking.

Nothing ever turned her on more than this vehicle.

It really was always tempting fate whenever they were alone inside. Too much had happened here. Too much was about to happen here. The anticipation alone was going to make her explode.

Chuck leaned in to kiss her, entering her at the same time.

His lips muffled her moan of delight as he began to move against her.

He cupped her cheek and stroked her neck, unable to stop himself from being tender even during their most passionate of encounters.

Blair lifted her hips up to meet his as they rocked deliciously. Chuck pulled back to stare down at her, and the pure lust radiating in his case, combined their movements below cause her to fall apart, closing her eyes and groaning.

It brought on his own climax, his eyes widening as he gasped out her name over and over again.

He fell forward against her, tucking his face into her neck as he struggled to regain his breath.

"What _was_ that?" Blair asked tiredly after moment, feeling delirious.

He didn't reply, and instead pulled himself off her to sit next to her instead, taking her with him so he could wrap his arms around her tightly, like nothing could make him let go. She curled herself into him, leaning her head on his chest.

Exhausted from their activities, they fell asleep together in that position.

* * *

On another side of town, Georgina and Jack were in bed together.

Her back was pressed against his front, and he had his arm snaked around her to entwine his fingers with hers.

They looked calm, cozy, and at ease.

But inside both of them were brimming with different anxieties and concerns.

Jack tried not to fidget as he thought about what he had observed of Milo the previous day. Against his own will, he was worried about him. Georgina had noticed her son was sullen and disinterested with everything when he had brought him home last night. But Milo refused to talk when she asked, going to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Jack remembered the feeling of being unwanted.

His own brother had preferred to send him away to Australia than to have him live in the same country. It wasn't like Bart had ever been particularly fun to be around, but he had still been his only family at the time.

Apparently, all that Jack brought was trouble, which had been true. But at least he hadn't tried to kill his own son.

Jack Bass was the way he was for a purpose. Yes he had a troublesome gene, but it was only brought out by the wrong circumstances.

And now that he was with Georgina and happy? Well, he didn't see much point in destroying people's lives for fun. Dating Georgina Sparks was thrilling enough for him. He'd stick to using his evil powers for real reasons from now on.

Like, perhaps, to help out Milo. Unfortunately, his "Miss Right" had her parents keeping her in line, preventing her from allowing herself to take a chance on Milo, who she actually seemed to like.

Jack wanted to fix it. And as he thought about it in his head over and over again, he realized that it was about time he paid Dorota and Vanya a little visit.

Georgina, on the other hand, was thinking of something entirely different as she felt restless. She was thinking about her doctor's appointment from yesterday.

_"Dizziness? Exhaustion? Nausea?" Georgina listed as the doctor asked what she had been feeling._

_"Are you on any medication that causes these symptoms?" The Doctor asked._

_"Are you offering?" She joked._

_The doctor stared at her silently._

_"No, I'm not," she said, deciding that she shouldn't mention the fact she and Jack had gotten high together the other week._

_"Okay, there is a chance that you might be pregnant," the doctor said._

_She froze._

_"That's not possible," Georgina whispered, going white. They had both used protection every time._

_"I understand that you may not have planned it, but we need to know for sure. It could be a false alarm," the doctor said, before getting up to prepare for the test._

_Georgina was too freaked out to move for a second. Then she realized that he was actually going to check if she was, so she ran out of there before he could._

And here she was, feeling sick with fear that she was pregnant but unwilling to take a test to find out. She wanted to live in the fun land of not knowing for a bit longer. However, it wasn't working out well for her, being stuck in an "am I or aren't I" dilemma.

Jack had come along far, telling her that he loved her. She had taken a few steps herself.

But having a kid together?

There was no way that they were that far ahead.

He had been pretty good with Milo so far, but it didn't mean that he was 100% ready or willing to have a kid with her. She tried to picture him at a birthing class, and would have laughed at the image had she not been so worried. It wasn't like she hadn't wondered, deep down in the most secret part of her heart, what she and Jack's baby would be like. Georgina knew being a parent with Jack would be far more enjoyable than it was with Dan or Phillip. She'd actually want to stick around for all the mess and responsibility just to see how Jack would take it.

But it was definitely too soon, and she had just started thinking of starting a new career now that Milo was settled into school and she had no particular enemies or alliances with anyone on the Upper East Side.

Being at home for most of the week was draining her, and there was a reason she had left all the major parenting duties to Phillip. Being a full-time mother just wasn't her forte. The thought of having to restart that pattern _again_ made her want to pull her hair in frustration.

She liked where she and Jack were right now.

But if she was actually pregnant?

_"There's no chance I would give it up," _she thought begrudgingly, glad that Jack couldn't see her rolling her eyes.

* * *

After staring at his screen for about 20 minutes without doing anything, Nate Archibald realized that he was officially bored.

He loved working at the Spectator, and enjoyed the feeling that leading it gave him.

Nate had put all of himself into this paper, and now it was growing, and blossoming into something amazing. He had finally figured out a way to hold onto and make something out of all the things that had been handed to him.

He was proud of himself, but it didn't mean that Nate couldn't get bored.

_I wonder what Janelle is doing for lunch. Maybe we can sneak in a quick rendezvous._

Nate grinned to himself as he pressed the number on his phone to her desk.

"Yes?" She said.

That was Nelly for you. Straight to the point.

"Can I see you for a moment?" Nate asked lightly.

He heard her sigh in annoyance, and he chuckled.

"Get in here Yuki," he ordered jokingly.

Nate swore he heard her growling before hanging up.

A minute later, the door to his office opened to reveal her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Well, _someone_ got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Nate said with a laugh.

"Just get to the point," Nelly said, rolling her eyes.

"Have lunch in my office with me," Nate said, seeming like an innocent request, but the glint in his eye suggested otherwise.

"I can't, I already have plans," she said, turning to leave.

"Plans like what?" Nate asked. She always had lunch in the office kitchen or with him.

Nelly was silent for a moment, before looking up at him defiantly.

"Like a date," she said.

"A date?" Nate asked disbelievingly, which seemed to anger her further.

"Yes," she snapped.

Nate laughed.

"With who?"

"None of your business," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now I think you're making it up," he said with a smirk.

Nelly opened and closer her mouth in outrage, before suddenly smirking back at him as though a new thought had arisen within her.

"If that's what you want to believe," she said, shrugging, before sauntering out of his office.

Nate chuckled after her until he was alone in his office.

His laughs died down slowly.

Then Nate realized with a shock that she was serious, shutting up completely.

And for the first time in a while, Nate felt confused.

Not just by her having a date, but by the fact that he had just snapped his pencil in half at the knowledge.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blair slowly fluttered her eyes open, and stretched like a cat against the leather seats.

She smiled.

Every aching bit of tension in her body had been released. Not just because of the sex, but because of what it meant. Chuck was ready to let her explain. She would demand that he explain himself too. Blair glanced to her right to curl up to Chuck, and felt like a bucket of icy cold water had been thrown over her.

She was alone in the limo.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He had...slept with her and _left?_

Were they in _high school_? How dare he?

With a scream of anger, she scanned the limo, looking for her shirt. She found it, but picked it up to find all the buttons missing.

Basstard had ruined her favorite business shirt too.

Blair roughly looked through the business suits he had in his limo, messing up their organization as she looking for a button up shirt of his to steal. She spotted a purple one, and purposefully chose it, pulling it off the hanger with a wild, angry laugh. She located her panties, and slipped them on under her skirt and adjusted her bra before yanking on the shirt, almost scratching herself as she vigorously did her buttons up.

"Never, in my _entire_ life...that little piece of.."

Incoherent curses tumbled out of her mouth as she opened the door to the limo.

She got out and looked around, and saw him walking with Henry and Monkey down the sidewalk.

_Oh he was so dead._

* * *

Chuck smiled as he listened to Henry point out the different things that he knew how to say. They had covered everything from car to dog to man.

This was what he had been missing all week.

Staying in the limo had reminded him of his days as an observer, watching others through the tinted windows. It was amusing for him, especially when it came to watching Blair go about her day every morning. But he definitely preferred living in the moment, being on the outside with everyone else.

Limo sex with Blair always woke him up.

It made him want to keep her with him or follow her out whenever she left it. It had the first time, and it would all the other times.

Chuck was done being mad, and was ready to listen to her explanation. While he was waiting for her to wake up, he went upstairs to take his son out and spend time with him.

He had also spent his limo-skulking time attempting to track Elizabeth Fisher's movements. As Blair had once said, if he wasn't such a perv, the CIA would have hired him in a second. Whenever he knew Blair was taking Henry on an outing, he employed an extra eye for their protection. The eye had watched them carefully with Elizabeth, immediately recognizing her as a relative of Chuck by the striking resemblance. He took a photo to add to his report, which was given to Chuck, who had freaked out, and immediately began to hunt her down. But for some reason he couldn't find her anywhere. He now had several new P.I's on it, but she was very good at hiding.

_"She's had a lifetime of it_," he thought bitterly.

Chuck wanted to know what her deal was, meeting up with Blair and Henry at the park. Hopefully, Blair would be able to offer an insight.

"Mommy," Henry cried, and Chuck looked up from his son to see a furious looking Blair charging towards them.

She looked uncharacteristically unkempt with her haphazardly thrown on clothes. There was a wild, lethal look in her eyes.

"Uh oh," Henry said as she reached them.

Chuck realized she was wearing his shirt, and he opened his mouth to say something smarmy when she slapped him hard, leaving a stinging sensation on his cheek.

But she didn't stop there, continuing to attack him, blind in her rage.

Henry giggled, thinking it was some sort of game.

Chuck released Henry's hand to grab her hands to stop her onslaught.

"What is your problem?" Chuck exclaimed, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"My problem? _My_ problem?" Blair cried in disbelief.

Neither of them noticed Henry waddling away down the sidewalk, disinterested by their show. Monkey began to bark to grab their attention, but they were distracted by their argument.

"You don't speak to me for a week, then use me for sex, and then you have the audacity to ask what my problem is?" Blair shouted over the barks.

"I didn't use you for sex. You know what it's like between us Blair. We were in the limo. Excuse me for wanting to see our son again after a full week without him! At least I didn't go behind your back and take him to meet the most untrustworthy woman we know," Chuck retorted.

"Not seeing Henry for a full week is on _you_. And I did no such thing. _She_ came and found us at the park. Besides, the last time we spoke of her, _you_ wanted to reach out to her," Blair shot back.

"Because I thought she had saved my life, and not only did she prove that she hadn't, but she also proved that she really was my mother. That my own mother really did abandon and betray me," Chuck shouted.

It was silent, aside from Monkey's barking.

"You were there only person really there Blair. You _knew,_" he said, his voice breaking at the end.

The look of pain on his face made her heart constrict, and she regretted that they had re-opened that wound. But she refused to back down. He needed to know her side.

"I know that, I _know, _but-" Blair started to say after a long moment before he cut her off.

"Why would I want her anywhere near the two of you? Were you even thinking of Henry?" Chuck cried.

Blair burst into tears.

"How could you _think_ that? Of course I was. Do you think I would let anything happen to another one of my babies?" She said brokenly, between her sobs.

Chuck's face fell.

"Blair," he said softly, reaching for her, but she pushed him away, shaking her head.

She looked down to where she thought Henry was, and that was when she realized.

"Where's Henry?" Blair asked.

"What?" Chuck asked, still caught up in what she had just said.

Blair looked around, unable to see him anywhere.

"Chuck, where is Henry?" Blair cried.

Chuck snapped out of his confusion, and surveyed the area.

"Henry! Henry!" Chuck shouted desperately. He couldn't see his son anywhere, and his heart began to race in panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry had already trotted to the end of the street, turned the corner and was headed down the next street. The little boy was surrounded by the tall legs of self-absorbed businessmen walking around him, going on his first little solo adventure around his city. He was distracted by a pebble that he had kicked along when he walked into a pair of female legs.

Henry looked up to see an older woman looking down at him with a soft smile.

It was his Daddy's smile, and he was drawn to her instantly, grinning back.

She lifted him up in her arms.

"How would you like to spend the rest of the day with Grandma?" Elizabeth said, before waving over a cab and entering it with Henry.

* * *

**Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to Henry. And Chair won't be fighting for much longer. This was their worst. Now I've really got to study.**


	18. Where in the world is Henry Bass?

_Good evening Upper East Siders._

_Oscar Wilde once wrote that to lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness. But what do we make of losing our child? It appears that Manhattan's favourite little one has gone missing, so I'm issuing a search for one Henry Bass. It's been a while since my last post, and I'm thankful that somebody else hasn't decided to take my place in the mean time._

_And if you've known all along that you love me, you will bring H back home to our very own C and B._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"It's posted. It sounds morbid, but it's the best way to get them to take it seriously," Dan said as he locked his phone.

"Thank you," Blair said quietly, staring down at her glass of tea as she sat on the couch.

"It's good of you. I know you said Gossip Girl was dead, but this will help more than anything," Serena murmured to him from where they stood before Blair and Chuck.

"I'm more than happy to resurrect it. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Dan replied seriously, the worry lines creasing his forehead.

It had been hours and they still had no idea where Henry was, and the fear was killing all of them.

Blair had been hysterical before, and nobody had been able to calm her down until Chuck took a moment away from his search and his phone call with his private investigators to sit with her on the couch.

It was a ceasefire.

The fight that they had was pushed out of their minds completely, because it was _Henry_.

There were very few things that fazed Chuck and Blair Bass, and Henry going missing was a huge one.

Blair didn't know what she would do if they couldn't find him. She couldn't handle another one of her children being taken from her.

Her hands began to tremor around her cup at the thought.

As though he immediately sensed the panic rebuilding in her, Chuck squeezed his arm tighter around her, and held her hand with his free one, stroking the tops of them with his thumbs comfortingly. She sighed and leaned into his warmth, curling her face in his neck and closing her eyes as she felt tears burn up in them again.

"Chuck, what if...what if," Blair began to say in an almost whisper, before he interrupted.

"Blair, we'll find him," Chuck said firmly, and kissed the top of her head.

He was glad that she was letting him hold her considering everything, but he wished that it wasn't under these circumstances. His worst nightmare had come to life.

Chuck kept his head above hers so she couldn't see the worried look he had on his face.

However, Nate, who had been studying the pair carefully, caught it. His best friend had always been good at the mask of indifference.

Until Henry came along.

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nate asked.

Chuck looked up at him hesitantly, and seemed to pull Blair even closer to him in response.

"I've got it," Serena said gently, sitting down on Blair's other side and wrapping her arm around her. Chuck continued to stare at them warily, especially because Blair was now paler than ever.

But she nodded to him and leaned her head on Serena's shoulder. He sighed, and held her hand up to his mouth to place a reassuring kiss on the tops of her fingers, before standing up and moving to the other room to speak to Nate.

"Henry's picture is on the main page of the Spectator. Everyone who reads it will know to keep an eye out for him," Nate said as they reached the private area of the kitchen.

Chuck nodded quietly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, as though he was stressed beyond relief.

"Chuck, what...what's wrong, besides the obvious?" Nate asked slowly.

He didn't reply for a moment, and Nate almost thought that he didn't hear him, but then he spoke.

"It's all my fault," Chuck whispered, his eyes moving from side to side as he seemed to think about his words as he said them.

"What are you talking about?" Nate said quickly, and Chuck looked up at him.

Nate nearly looked away, struck by the intense look of fear and pain in his hazel eyes, but he held his gaze, trying to be strong for his friend.

"I let go of his hand," Chuck said quietly, almost to himself.

Nate's reaction was like a snap.

"Chuck, hey_,_ that's not your fault. _Don't_ go down that path," he said as sternly as he could.

Chuck placed a hand on the table before them and closed his eyes wearily. The staggering day was beginning to take its toll on him, and his shoulders were visibly sagging.

Nate placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's the last thing anyone needs. Blair needs you to be _you_, right now. The man you've been for her all along. Your family needs you," he continued.

Apparently, he had said the right thing, because Chuck opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

Chuck needed that moment of unguarded vulnerability so that he could be strong enough to carry everyone else. And he trusted Nate with this like a brother would. He wouldn't judge, but he would be there to keep him on track.

"Look, uh...thanks for being here. I know that you had a hundred things that you probably needed to get done with the Spectator," Chuck said, staring down at the surface before glancing back up at Nate.

"It's your son. It's bigger than...all the other stuff," he replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

The words sounded familiar to Chuck.

* * *

Dorota moved up to Henry's room to check on Ana, who had stayed there while she had been busy.

Dorota had been rushing around doing everything she could, including making calls to Waldorf Designs to tie everything up when Blair couldn't. She wasn't her most trusted second for nothing.

It had been a headache, but in a way, she was thankful for the distraction from how worried she was.

She was almost as distraught as Chuck and Blair about Henry going missing, because Henry could have been her own child. He was as dear to her as Blair had been.

When Dorota reached Henry's room, she froze in the doorway at the sight that greeted her.

Her daughter was sitting on a stool in the room, with her little head in her hands, and in front of her sat Milo Sparks, with his legs crossed and a worried look in his eyes as he stared up at Ana.

After a moment, Milo seemed to whisper something to Ana that had her lifting her head from her hands to stare at him.

Her face was tear-streaked and she was sniffling, but her eyes were narrowed at whatever the little boy had said.

She muttered something back to him, and Milo smirked at her cheekily, poking her.

Dorota had seen enough, and stepped forward to remove her daughter away from the boy who she deemed the spawn of Satan. She was stopped by a huge arm however, which blocked the entry of the room.

She looked to her left to see that the arm belonged to Jack Bass.

Dorota glared at the man.

"I must enter that room," she said dryly.

He refused to budge, and Dorota muttered a curse word at him in Polish.

She tried to move past him and into the room, but this time he put his whole body in front of the door.

"Move," Dorota huffed, her face going red in anger. She hated this man.

"I don't think so. You and I need to have a little chat," he drawled.

"About what?" Dorota snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him with her "chin-raised" look of distaste.

"About Milo. You see, it's come to my attention that you have forbidden your daughter from being his friend, and that doesn't quite sit right with me," Jack said.

"She is _my_ daughter, and my decision is final," Dorota retorted firmly.

Jack shook his head at her almost sympathetically, before his eyes sharpened at her threateningly.

"I understand that you and your husband have some incriminating mob connections. You wouldn't want any, say...authorities to find out about that, now would you?" Jack said, grinning at her evilly.

Her eyes widened as she took in his words.

"What do you know?" Dorota said quietly.

"Enough," Jack replied, staring her down.

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment, before smiling.

"Mr Chuck and Miss Blair will stop you," Dorota said with a confident gleam in her eye.

Jack paused for a moment. He hadn't anticipated that.

He had to admit that they were intimidating, and they could come up with a scheme, or dig up whatever they wanted on him to stop him.

On the one hand, he did enjoy a good war between him and them, especially if he convinced Georgina to play with him.

But there was another thing that nagged at him.

Did he actually _want_ to go against them at this point?

He and his nephew had been at peace for years now, and had teamed up for several take-downs in that time, including Russell Thorpe, Bart, Carter Baizen, and lately, some mutual business enemies.

The Basses carried with them possibly the most twisted story of all time, with all of the unspeakable betrayals between blood-members. Chuck had once said to him that dysfunction was best kept in the family, but now Jack knew that it worked out better for the both of them when they weren't at odds with each other.

They had enough enemies of their own, and a surprising number of them were mutual.

It would be narrow-sighted to mess with mutual agreement of peace between them, especially seeing as for the first time in his life, Jack was actually happy.

Thanks to Georgina.

And Jack had seen them downstairs, worrying over Henry and how they didn't seem to have the strength or focus to deal with anything else.

Now that Jack had warmed up to Milo, he...got it.

So he realized that he had to take a different approach.

Jack sighed, and relaxed from his intimidating countenance for a moment.

"Look, just give Milo a chance. He's just an innocent little kid," he said softly to the maid.

Dorota scoffed.

Okay, even _he _didn't believe that about Milo.

"Fair enough, but Blair was like your daughter, wasn't she?" Jack continued.

"Of course. What is your point?" Dorota replied instantly.

"Well, you let _Chuck_ play with her growing up, and gave him a chance when he pursued her romantically. I know that wasn't easy, considering my nephew's reputation. Why shouldn't Milo get the same chance?" Jack argued.

Dorota shook her head immediately.

"Mr Chuck wanted to make Miss Blair happy, and she wanted him to. Unlike Milo, who has made my Ana cry just now," Dorota said, and made a move to enter the room.

Jack held out a hand, stopping her.

"You have it all wrong, just look at them," Jack said. He moved to one side and gestured for her to look into the room.

Dorota stared into the room, and saw her daughter in the same seat she had been in before. But now her eyes were alight and her cheeks were bunched up with laughter as Milo, who had knelt up to gain height next to her, seemed to keep saying something to her. The little boy had a triumphant smirk on his face as Ana giggled.

"He demanded that I bring him here when he found out about Henry. I guess he figured Ana would be upset," Jack said quietly.

Dorota didn't reply, and continued to stare as Milo reached a hand up to wipe Ana's wet cheeks. He had a glowing look on his little features as he stared up at her.

Something shifted in Dorota in that moment.

Jack watched as Dorota's face softened, and he knew that he had won her over. He silently slipped away after that with a grin on his face.

As he headed downstairs, he reached the foyer area to the Bass home just as Georgina seemed to enter it.

"Hey," he said.

Georgina looked startled by him, and blinked at him in response.

"So I finally managed to cheer Milo up," he stated.

"I think I might be pregnant," she replied.

* * *

It was late when she entered the diner.

She missed this place.

It had been her favourite place to eat in Brooklyn before she left New York.

She had stayed away from the Upper East Side; afraid of what it could do to her.

And yet, she still missed it from time to time, and that was why she had snuck back in tonight.

Soon she would surprise them with her arrival, but for now she would have some quiet, alone time with delicious fries that couldn't be matched in any other city.

She moved towards her usual table, and smiled to herself at how the restaurant itself had remained the same.

As she shrugged off her coat and took a seat, she felt a buzz in her bag. She took out her phone to open up a Gossip Girl blast, and smirked in amusement.

After all this time.

She had thought Dan had stopped for good after the revelation, but apparently he had room for one more.

_So the Bass baby is missing._

She studied the picture of him for a long moment and had to smile at the little boy. He was the perfect combination of Blair and Chuck.

For a kid with parents like his, Henry Bass sure did look like a sweetie.

That would change... or perhaps the picture was deceiving?

She knew better than anyone how innocent Blair Waldorf could appear to be. Her son couldn't be much different.

She locked her phone screen and immediately ordered fries, not bothering with the menu. After she finished ordering, she glanced around the old restaurant, and that was when she spotted them.

Seated approximately two tables away from her, was a woman with dark hair and unmistakable eyes. Across from her in a booster seat, sat the little boy who was in the picture she had just seen on her phone.

For a moment she stared at them in shock, her eyes wide.

As she studied the little boy further to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, she not only confirmed that it was Henry, but thought that he looked quite at ease, grinning up at the woman. The older woman's eyes were twinkling back at him, and she wiped his chin for him.

Then she remembered exactly who that woman had been.

She was the grandmother.

The grandmother who could not be trusted.

Her next move was decided quickly.

Now, she had pulled off several schemes in her life. She had manoeuvred many situations to her liking, and could have come up with many clever, coordinated ways to do this.

She found herself slamming down some money on her table, and approaching the table in a flurry.

The pair glanced up at her curiously when they noticed her, and she froze as she scanned her mind for a perfect opening.

"Hi," she unnecessarily loudly.

Elizabeth stared at her in bewilderment, but she barely noticed as she yanked Henry out of the seat, and ran out of there with him like a crazy person.

"Hey!" She heard the older woman cry after her.

When she was outside, she moved as fast as she could in the killer heels she had on, nearly stumbling down the sidewalk as she reached a cab. She entered it with Henry and slammed the door shut.

"The Upper East Side please," she gasped out, her chest feeling tight from the effort of running.

As the car began to move, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, panting as she got her breath back.

After a moment, she turned to her right to see a pair of big brown eyes staring at her in confusion, and she realized that Henry had no idea who she was. She decided that she should probably introduce herself before she freaked the kid out.

"Can you say, Jenny?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey all! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews on my previous chapter. You're all very sweet and it goes a long way, believe me! I really encourage you to do this for other writers, as several of them have yet again had another rough round of flaming reviews.

I think there was problem with the update notification for this chapter because I replaced an author's note with the chapter. It was up for a few days before anyone saw it, so I updated it again. Hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience!

After possibly the next chapter, I will be returning to the format of one-shots where people catch each other in little moments. Send in any requests you have my dears :) I'm happy to write. However, I am going on a trip so I won't be able to update for a bit (Yay for leaving the Australian winter to summer in Lebanon!) If you have any questions during my hiatus, tweet me and I'll be happy to respond :)

I'll also clear up a few questions that some reviewers had here...

_On Jack/Georgina..._

I know you miss our dears. They get a longer scene in the next chapter, and then after that you can request things that you'd like to see! It's been a CB based arc for the last few chapters but it's ending soon, so JG will make a comeback at your request.

_On Nate and his relationships..._

I didn't ship Nate with anyone when I began writing this story. I was more into the fact that he was single, sexy and successful in the flash forward and was trying to emphasize that with how he acts around Nelly. However, now I DO love Nate with Jenny. Unfortunately, I currently feel that they shouldn't be in this fic for continuity purposes. I'm just going to have some fun with Nate in this story, now that he's all powerful and delicious. I will only write his scenes with Nelly at your request. For those who love NJ, they're in all of my other fics (and for some, they're going to eventually be). "How To Tell" is a NJ fic that I've started writing. I also put them together in "These Kids," where I've told the story of their son, and eventually I'll do the same with their daughter. So have a look at them if you'd like to read NJ :)

_On Gossip Girl..._

Okay this isn't really a question-clear-up, but I absolutely love the Gossip Girl blast reviews that you guys write! So much fun to read and they bring a huge grin to my face. I hope you guys liked my attempt at one in this chapter (nowhere near as good as yours!) I had a lot of fun bringing back GG this chapter :)

Don't stress while you're waiting for an update, because there's nothing negative to come in the next chapter. It's all turning up and the story is returning to a funner feel.

Until next time loves!

P.S.

I'm currently on a Harry Potter kick. I love the Marauders and Lily. They make my life. I want a tattoo saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ~ mischief managed." Harry Potter is the book that took me through childhood, all the way through teen-hood, and made me who I am today. It's a wonderful series. Anyone else feel the same?


	19. The Return of Jennifer Humphrey

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaack! Sorry about the wait! It took a while to get settled back from my trip and get ready for the new semester. It's a busy time, I'm sure you understand! I have very exciting news for you at the bottom, so please check it out after! For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chuck Bass had lived through many traumatic events in his life. The first time his father "died" had involved many sleepless nights, aside from the one night he stayed with Blair. There was the time he got shot, and when his dreams of a family with Blair were taken away after the accident. There was also the night he realized his father was alive, and the night of Bart's actual death. The worst had always been the times when he thought he had lost Blair forever. They were so painful that they had turned him numb.

But the past 24 hours had been the most emotionally draining ones of his life. He could only breathe and remind himself that it was all over. Chuck stared at the brownstone building before him.

It was time.

* * *

_Yesterday night..._

"We'll find him, he'll turn up B," Serena assured her as she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"And if he doesn't? What _then_, Serena?" Blair asked, her eyes begging the golden girl to give her an answer that would give her hope.

Serena could only stare back at her, unable to say anything.

Luckily for them, Chuck walked into the room at that moment. He walked straight to the elevator as he spoke.

"They've found him, he was spotted with my...with Elizabeth Fisher in-" Chuck said, but stopped talking as the elevator opened.

And out walked Jenny Humphrey.

Everyone was silent in shock as they stared at the girl who had been absent from their lives for the past few years.

"I think you lost something in Brooklyn," she said, and crouched down to lift something from the elevator.

It was Henry.

"This yours?" Jenny asked with a smile, holding the little boy forward.

The sound Blair made was somewhere between a shriek and a sob as she rushed forward, snatching up her son and holding him tightly to her. It was the sound only a mother in true fear for her child could have made.

She cried hysterically as she buried her face into his warm neck, and Henry seemed to catch on to whatever it was as well, because he burst into tears.

That was Chuck's cue to envelop them both in his arms.

"Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again, Henry," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to the top of the boys head.

He nearly lost his little boy. His perfect Henry.

The family held each other closely for several long moments, before Chuck lifted his head, subtly wiping a tear from his cheek.

"How did you find him?" Chuck asked the blonde.

"He was at our usual diner with his...I mean, your-" Jenny stuttered, unsure of how to explain her.

"With Elizabeth Fisher," he said for her with finality.

She nodded.

"For what it's worth, he looked totally at ease and safe. But still, I know who she is, and when I got the blast from Dan, I knew that I had to grab him and make a break for it," she explained.

At that point, Blair gathered herself and glanced up at Jenny, still holding Henry close.

"You saved him," she said quietly, studying her carefully.

Jenny shrugged.

"Of course I did," she replied.

"I owe you a lot more than even I can afford," Blair said, shaking her head.

"Blair, it was nothing. Anyone would have done the same thing," Jenny claimed.

"And _anyone_ would still have my gratitude. So if there's anything...?" Blair insisted.

Jenny thought about it for a moment. She thought about how she had missed the city despite what it had done to her. But she was different now, and she was stronger than before.

The only time things had ever felt positive or right for her on the Upper East Side was when she worked for Eleanor. That was where Jenny fit in and thrived. Her career was just starting to take off, and she needed a place that was successful yet familiar for her.

And right now, Waldorf designs was one of the top fashion houses under Blair's management.

"I'm not asking for an outright job, but just a chance to prove myself in an interview," she said slowly.

Blair stared at her questioningly.

"Need a new designer?" Jenny asked.

* * *

That night, Chuck, Blair and Henry were curled up together in bed. Chuck was seated upright against the headboard, and Blair was leaning against him with a sleeping Henry in her lap.

She stroked the soft brown hair that fell across Henry's forehead and kissed him there. Blair took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"I know what you mean," Chuck said as his finger drew patterns on her shoulder.

"He's alright Chuck, he's safe," Blair whispered as she stared down at the resting boy. He looked so at peace, like he had no idea what had happened or what his parents had been going through tonight.

"Blair, there's something we need to talk about, and I don't think we should hold it off anymore," he said.

Blair turned her head up to stare at her husband, contemplating him for a moment. After they had gotten married and settled down, Chuck had grown even more. He talked more and wasn't ever afraid of opening up to her. There was still that calm, quietness about him at times that he would always have. But it wasn't a defence mechanism or a way to hide his true feelings anymore.

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"First of all, I want to say sorry for how I reacted when I first found out about your run-in with Elizabeth Fisher," Chuck said.

"I shouldn't have trusted her. She was up to something and I can't believe I didn't see right through her ploy again," Blair replied quickly, shaking her head.

"You can't be blamed for that, and it still doesn't excuse how irrational I was. I guess...that woman; she caused one of the hardest moments of my life. I thought she was going to do something to hurt you and Henry, and inevitably me. I thought you didn't understand that she was a threat," he explained.

"I know how it looked, but you weren't there Chuck. She looked genuinely regretful, and it felt safe," she replied.

Chuck nodded, turning his gaze forward and beginning to absentmindedly stroke his fingertips against her earlobes as he spoke.

"When I first saw the photo of you with her, I felt all kinds of things. I'm not perfect. In the past I've made mistakes when I've been afraid of losing the people I love and when I'm reminded of the people who hurt me most. But this time, I felt more...in control of my reaction," he said. It wasn't a huge leap, and he didn't feel like the ultimate man yet. Not with what he'd been through in his life.

But he was the man who was _trying_.

He had separated himself from the situation, mulled it over...and he must have done something right, because then Blair found him and had her way with him.

He smirked inwardly, thinking about how much he enjoyed that part of dealing with their marital arguments.

Blair was the only one who "got" him and didn't let him get away with sitting around musing to himself for too long.

"I understand, and I want you to know that I think of us as a team, Chuck. It's the truest thing in my life. But I just went with my instinct in that situation; the instinct I've had ever since..." Blair said quietly, closing her eyes as she recalled the painful memory.

It was silent for a moment as Chuck stared down at the top of her head waiting for her, not wanting to jump at her in fear she would retreat. It was something he had learned about Blair through experience. She had always held off from letting him see her at her most vulnerable.

"Talk to me about it," he whispered finally after a while.

"I-," she began in a tight voice, but quickly shook her head in refusal.

"You once told me that I carried you, and you have no idea what that meant to me. I've always longed to be the one to do that," Chuck said honestly, hoping it would get through to her once and for all.

She lifted her head to gaze at him when he said this. He reached his other hand around to thread their fingers together.

Blair's face crumbled.

"I just miss her...or him. I never even got to know that part," she said in a cracked voice as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He nodded, lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"I'm impossibly happy with you and Henry, I really am. It's just...a mother can't _forget_," she cried, almost in outrage. She was speaking a whole volume of things at this point.

Blair buried her face in his neck, and Chuck held her closer, huddling her with Henry in a crooked embrace in an attempt to comfort her.

Because that was how Blair and Chuck always did consoling, wasn't it?

Uncoordinated yet more soothing than anything else.

Blair's sniffles eventually died down, and they simply sat there wrapped up together in silence.

"You're amazing, Blair. You care so much and you love so much...I've never known anyone that powerful," he said quietly after a moment.

Blair lifted her head to lock eyes with him, and shuddered when she saw all of it there.

It was all too intense.

Him...the feelings he had for her...how he made her feel.

It made her insides tremble as she caught her lips with his in a sweet, yet passionately long kiss.

When she finally pulled back, she leaned her forehead against his, their noses grazing lightly.

"Love you," she whispered almost inaudibly, before leaning her head back down against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Chuck rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as well. He briefly registered that he was still in his business clothes, but found that he couldn't imagine detaching himself from Blair and Henry's warmth.

"Love you too," he breathed, before allowing himself to drift into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Georgina were seated at the doctors waiting for their test results.

Both of them were completely pale and staring straight ahead with glazed eyes.

Something had finally fazed the evil pair.

But they still had their hands enveloped, fiddling with each other's fingers, content to be reminding themselves of each other's presence.

After Jack had overcome his shock the night before, Georgina explained herself more fully. He hadn't said anything for a long time, and fear had started to creep up on her. But then, he simply said he would go with her to the doctors the next day and be with her to take the test.

So here they were.

"Ahem."

They looked up to see the doctor approaching them.

"Why don't you come into my office for a moment?" He said.

They glanced at each other, before nodding and standing up to follow him inside.

Once they were seated inside, he shuffled around some papers before removing his glasses and turning to look at them.

It was tense, and Jack just wanted him to hurry up and spit it out.

"Well, you aren't pregnant," the doctor said.

Georgina let out a sigh of relief.

"But, you _did_ lie to me about your drug use. If you don't start cutting down you're going to harm yourself. I should be recommending you to rehab," the man said sternly.

"Already tried rehab, it got old fast. But I _did_ last longer than Lohan," she replied in amusement.

She turned to look at Jack, and saw a faint glimmer of a smirk on his otherwise unreadable face.

"Jack?" Georgina said, nudging him.

He didn't respond, seeming to be lost in thought.

"What should we be doing if we _wanted_ to have a baby?" Jack asked the doctor.

"Uh..._excuse me_?" Georgina asked.

Seeming to sense an impending conflict between the two intimidating looking individuals, the doctor stood up.

"Why don't I give you two a moment?" He said, before exiting the office.

Jack turned to look at her.

"I thought about it, and maybe I want to," he said slowly.

"You _want _to?" Georgina squeaked, blinking at him.

"Maybe," Jack replied defiantly.

"We're not even married," she exclaimed, which held little weight coming from her, but she was desperate for any excuse.

"So now you care about the _sacred union_? Alright, we can easily remedy that," he said with a chuckle.

"Now you're asking me to _marry_ you?" Georgina said, unable to stop herself from laughing.

She regretted it immediately, because he seemed to narrow his eyes and look away as though he was offended.

"Why does that sound so crazy to you? I love you, don't I?" Jack muttered. When he thought about having a child with Georgina, Jack felt kind of excited. He was already practising with Milo, and sure it was a bit soon, but...whatever.

Georgina pulled herself together, and reached up her hand to turn his face to her as she smiled at him as gently as she could.

"Look, we're Jack and Georgina...Georgina and Jack. I love you, but you know that babies and marriage aren't us right now," she reasoned.

He stared back her as she said the words, feeling some sense come back to him.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I met you?" Jack murmured softly.

Georgina shook her head.

"I thought, here is this...attractive, impressive, worthy woman to play with. Then I spoke to you, and you just seemed to _get_ _it_. You saw people and relationships and life the same twisted way I do. I never thought I'd ever come across someone like that," he admitted.

"I didn't see you coming either. You're like my match made in hell," she responded shyly, with a little laugh.

Jack grinned back at her, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear familiarly.

"Ask me to marry you, _someday_. Have a baby with me, _someday_. But do it when it feels right, and _not _with a pregnancy scare over our heads," Georgina said with a smile.

He chuckled and nodded before leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

_Present_...

Chuck pressed the doorbell of the brownstone building and waited.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Elizabeth.

"Charles," she said in shock.

He stared at her, his face set in a hard look as he studied the woman he hadn't seen in years. She hadn't changed at all.

"Won't you come in?" Elizabeth asked, after she gathered herself.

Chuck shook his head and held up his hand in refusal.

"You took my kid," he said simply.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"You won't understand," she said, shaking her head.

"Try me," he said.

Elizabeth sighed and stared at him for a long moment. He thought he saw something flash in her eyes, but it was from a different time. A time when he believed in her.

"I wanted to know who you were through your son," she said quietly.

Chuck tilted his head at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe in my experience with you. To me it just seems diabolical," he replied.

"It is part of the truth, and you've raised a great boy," she said quickly, her brown eyes looking completely sincere.

He held her stare for a long moment, before nodding in acceptance of the words.

"What's the whole truth?" Chuck asked, determined to not be sucked in, no matter how honest she seemed. The woman had always been able to pull off the innocent act flawlessly.

She looked at him hesitantly, before shaking her head and sighing.

"I knew if I tried to contact you, you'd turn me away. So when I found Henry, I saw an opportunity. Have you ever...done something to someone just so they'd have no choice but to talk to you?" Elizabeth asked slowly before turning her gaze to the ground.

Chuck thought about how many times he had acted out throughout his teens and childhood, just waiting for Bart to realise something. After a certain point, he realised that all he was going to get from the man was a scolding, so he just stopped caring and acted out because it was apparently all he was capable of doing. Chuck also thought about the time he had influenced Serena into taking the crown from Blair just so she could need him, and all the other immature games he played in fear that he couldn't hold her attention otherwise.

"I have, but I don't do that anymore. I've grown up...maybe you should do the same," he said evenly, before turning around and walking over to his limo. Just before he got in, Chuck turned back to lock eyes with her.

She nodded slightly at him, and he did the same back, before entering the car and driving off.

* * *

Wait! Don't go anywhere just yet!

First of all, let me tell you the exciting news. We are doing a massive Gossip Girl rewatch with all of fandom in order to bring us all together! It begins on Twitter next Sunday at 8pm EST. For my fellow Australians, that's 10am Monday in Sydney. I will be live tweeting as I watch the episode from the account **parisinthe1920s.** Afterwards, we will all be discussing it on FanForum. Follow my twitter account (redonesie) to receive details and updates about the whole thing. I suggest you join Twitter and FanForum to be part of the action, especially those who are new to fandom. It's going to be a fun experience!

On this fic: now that the major storylines have been tied up here, I'm going back to one-shots. I already have a couple of ideas in my mind and I've been working from your requests. So keep them coming! I'm aware that this chapter was very Chuck based, so I'm looking to develop Blair now when it comes to Chair scenes. Maybe something to do with Waldorf designs?

Thank you to the following people for their reviews on the last chapter, they always make me smile: Paystin4Life, sarah, Judy24, Katrin, louren, LLLL, Florence Italy, Gabby, Marilyn, Kara, Trozev, Lisa, Moozanna, Chairytale Ending, TracyG, Gossip Girl, suspensegirl and all the guests.

Until next time !


End file.
